Aliento Abrasador
by maestrodelvuelo
Summary: Las aventuras del chico medio-dragon, Ryu Bateson, como nunca las habias leido. Referencias a ciertos animes para 'animarlo'. Ligero toque Yuri, debido a cierto personaje. Spoilers! RyuNina, KattRyu, otros. Alerta, hay Mary Sue!
1. Erase un dragon

YAMI-AUTOR: ¡Nueva historia que te crío! Para celebrar la salida de Breath of Fire en formato Game Boy Advance se me ocurrió esta huevada... convertida en tal por culpa...

AUTOR: ¿Hablas de mi? ¿Qué hubiera tenido de interesante una novelizacion tal cual?

YAMI-AUTOR: Ya sabes a que me refiero... habrá suerte si no espantas a la mayoría de los fanficcers. Bueno, ahí os dejamos con la historia... hasta la próxima Nota de Autor.

*****************************************************************

VOZ: No tengo bastante fuerza... Entregaros a Dios. ¡Alabarle! Sed la fuerza de Dios...

(En escena un coqueto interior de iglesia. Una niña peliazul corre hacia la salida.)

VOZ: ¡Yua, la hora de la siesta! Vaya, ya se ha vuelto a escurrir. ¡Ryu, ven acá!

(Un hombre mayor de pelo cano aparece con un niño también peliazul por la puerta.)

GANER: Yua ha vuelto a desaparecer. No quiero creer que es por que no le gustan las siestas. Vete a encontrarla, anda. Cuento con que puedes hacerlo.

RYU: Quizás fue a la montaña del pueblo. Le encanta ese sitio...

Salio de la iglesia y fue a la zona susodicha. Al pie de esa montaña yacía un dragón dormido, como cubriendo algo con su cuerpo. Cerca de allí vio a su hermana, la llamo.

RYU: ¡Yua! ¿Ya viniste otra vez aquí?

YUA: ¡Ryu, mira aquello!

Un monstruo con forma de cuervo aparece ante ellos. Ryu agarra una rama y se prepara para espantarlo pero no puede con el. Ganer viene y se lo carga de un hechizo Trueno.

GANER: Eso era peligroso, Ryu. Has luchado para proteger a Yua. Eres un valiente... (Se gira) ¡Yua, eres una revoltosa! ¿Por qué tienes que venir aquí a enredar?

YUA: ¡Porque quería ver a mama...!

GANER: ¿Tu madre?

YUA: Si me pongo a dormir aquí, mama aparece en mi sueño...

GANER: Tu madre, eh... Pero Yua, no sabes...

YUA: Si lo se. Mama esta muerta...

GANER: Hace mucho, cuando los monstruos atacaron el pueblo de Gate, no pude salvar a tu madre. Si este dragón no hubiera venido a ayudarnos, no hubiera podido protegeros. Lo siento. Si hubiera sido más fuerte las cosas podían haber sido distintas.

RYU: No es verdad, papa. No fue tu culpa. Tú y el dragón colaborasteis.

GANER: Quizá tengas razón. Espero que tu madre opinara lo mismo...

YUA: Si que siente eso. ¡El dragón me lo contó! Mama vino a mi sueño para eso.

GANER: Vayamos a casa, me debes contar mas cosas sobre el sueño.

YUA: (A Ryu) ¡Deberías tener un sueño con mama tú también!

RYU: Lo intentare. Lo haré por mama...

(Los demás se van y el chico se queda tendido al pie del dragón. A dormir.)

Tuvo un sueño que no supo explicar. Un ojo monstruoso que no cesaba de mirarle. Se despertó en ese momento. Cuando volvió al pueblo ¡Todos le trataban como un extraño! Nadie supo decir quien era. Su padre y su hermana ya no estaban en la iglesia. Solo un sacerdote que Ryu nunca había conocido. Se presento como el Padre Hulk.

HULK: Ah, pequeño, bienvenido a la casa de S. Eva. ¿No tienes familia?

RYU: Si... pero de alguna forma... ya no están aquí...

HULK: No tienes nada que temer. El dios de S. Eva nunca abandonara a un pobrecito.

RYU: Es verdad que siempre adoraba al dios de S. Eva. Pero de otra forma.

Le llevaron al que fue su antiguo cuarto. Allí se encontró otro niño que estaba en su misma situación. Tenía cabeza de ¿perro? Pero eso no le importaba ahora.

CHICO: Que sitio mas vacío... me llevare la vela, solo para no irme sin nada...

RYU: Hola. ¿Qué haces aquí?

CHICO: Hola. No tienes que decir nada. ¿Eres como yo, no? Actúas como mendigo, te alojan en la iglesia y entonces mangas los objetos de valor. Pero este sitio no vale nada.

En aquel momento la Lagrima del Dragón brillo con un tono conciliador. Era la joya que Ryu había obtenido de su madre tiempo atrás. Brillaba con un color distinto según la amabilidad de la persona que le hablaba. Esta vez le indico que estaba ante un amigo.

CHICO: ¿Vas a quedarte aquí?

RYU: Creo que no. Mis parientes han desaparecido. Haré mejor si parto a buscarlos.

CHICO: Bueno. Vayamos a algún lugar a mangar. Me llamo Bow, Bow Doggie.

Salieron del pueblo y avanzaron por el campo. Al poco empezó a llover. Se les ocurrió refugiarse en una cueva al oeste. Bow uso la vela para ver. Ojalá no lo hubiera hecho...

BOW: ¡Es un monstruo! ¡Grande y horrendo!

MONSTRUO: ¿Estas diciendo que eres EL? ¿El niño para la misión? ¡Demuéstralo!

RYU: Me llamo Ryu. No se de que hablas, ¡pero no nos das miedo!

(El monstruo con forma de víbora cornuda y gorda les dio un zarpazo y los desmayo.)

MONSTRUO: Ve adelante, Ryu. Permíteme ver como abres la puerta, Niño Elegido... Entonces será cuando conocerás la verdadera fuerza de Dios.

Fue como despertar de un largo sueño. Pero ahora su padre y su hermana se habían ido, y nadie le reconocía... Soñó sobre un demonio que separaba su corazón y su cuerpo. Y permanece como un sueño. Aun así, la visión permanece clara. En lo profundo de su mente, puede oír su llamada. Un mundo diferente. Un mundo de silencio y oscuridad. Se mueve hacia el, sintiendo tanto miedo como expectación. El sucumbe, y mientras la oscuridad le recibe... 'Tu eres EL', había dicho el demonio. Y empieza a darse cuenta de que es verdad. En ese momento, la realidad le recibe y el sueño empieza a tomar forma.

BREATH OF FIRE

(Que viene a ser...)

ALIENTO ABRASADOR

****************************************************************

YAMI-AUTOR: Empezamos bien. Pero esto era solo el prologo, así que a seguir.

AUTOR: Ya sabéis, review.


	2. Somos guardabosques

Diez años han pasado. Ryu y Bow se han hecho más amigos después del accidente. Encontraron un buen lugar para vivir en la ciudadela de HomeTown. Como ya adelante, se han hecho guardabosques. Ahora están en espera de recibir un encargo.

BOW: Señor Sabio, ya puede darnos un trabajo. Somos empleados cualificados.

SABIO: Ya lo se. Tengo un trabajo adecuado para vosotros dos.

BOW: A ver el papel... ¿Cómo? ¿Encontrar un animal?

SABIO: ¿Eso es que no lo aceptáis?

BOW: ¡Claro que no! ¿Quién será bastante estúpido como para perder una mascota?

RYU: ¡Dilo bien alto, que se entere la dueña!

BOW: ¿Ep?

En la puerta estaba entrando el cliente, la Princesa Mina de Windia, un país al norte. Tiene un corto pelo moreno y unas adorables alas adornan su espalda, como a todos los de su raza. Trato de ser comprensiva con Bow. Ya le conocía muy bien...

MINA: Señor, ¿Son estos los hombres que van a salir a por Susi?

SABIO: No lo se, Mina, no parecen querer hacer el encargo.

BOW: Eh, espere. Nadie dijo que no lo vamos a hacer. Mina, déjame hacerlo a mí.

MINA: Bueno, gracias. Por favor, encontrad a mi Susi...

SABIO: Eres muy calculador, Bow. Yo no hubiera sabido salir de una como esta.

Salieron de la ciudad y empezaron por las cercanías. El Monte Fubi, al sur. Había unos rumores de bestias que devoraban animalitos. Se desplazaron por las cornisas mirando...

VOZ: Mira que suerte. Es guapo. Ya estaba cansada de perros y gatos.

BOW: ¿Dijiste algo?

RYU: ¡No! ¡Eso es lo que hemos venido a registrar!

¡De la colina bajaron planeando unas hermanas arpías! Empezó una lucha interesante. Ryu uso su espada de trabajo y Bow su ballesta. Las pájaras parecían tener mas interés en el chico peliazul, y Bow se aseguro de invocar 'Defensa' en el. Aprovecho cuando las hermanas discutían a quien hacían los marcajes para dar los golpes finales.

BOW: Podría ser... ¡Susi podría haber sido devorada por esas tipas! Espero que no...

RYU: Debemos darnos prisa entonces. Nos queda registrar las ruinas de aquella zona.

(Bajaron el sendero y anduvieron por la pradera. En una de las casas rotas se oía algo.)

VOZ: ¡Aaaaaaahh! ¡Ayúdeme alguien...!

BOW: ¡Venia de allí dentro! Preparémonos...

Allí había un hombre viejo siendo atacado por una cucaracha anormalmente GRANDE. El maldito bicho estaba acorazado, Bow tuvo que emplear magia de cura para tener una oportunidad. Algunos espadazos más ayudaron a exterminarla por fin.

VIEJO: Si que era una bicha grande. He vagado por estas ruinas bastantes años, pero no tuve que luchar por mi comida con una cucaracha. Será mejor que me la coma antes de que vuelva. Chicos, ya que me salvasteis, podéis participar. Me llamo Niro.

(Saco de la esquina un cerdito asustado. Le metió a una olla que ya tenía agua.)

NIRO: ¿Qué pensáis? Podéis quedaros con un jamón. Solo quitémosle este collar...

BOW: A todo esto, nosotros estábamos buscando una mascota.

NIRO: ¿Estáis insinuando que me he comido un perro o gato? ¡Que grosería!

RYU: Déjeme ver el collar ese... ¡Eh! ¡Es de SUSI! ¡Este cerdo es de Mina!

(Se apresuran a salvar a la pobre cerda. Aun no había empezado a cocerse, por suerte.)

BOW: Uf. Me alegro de que nos enteráramos a tiempo. La misión acabo.

NIRO: ¿No puedo ni llevarme un jamón pequeñito?

AMBOS: ¡Nooooo!

BOW: Mina estará contenta por la labor. Quizá me de un beso...

RYU: Bueno, soñar es gratis. Mientras duermas en tu propia cama.

(Volvieron al gremio de guardabosques y entraron en la sala donde ya les esperaban.)

BOW: ¡Señor Sabio, pan comido! ¡Susi ya esta con nosotros!

MINA: ¡Mi Susi! (la coge) Esta muy limpia... ¿Es que la habéis bañado?

RYU: (gota) Si, bueno, puede decirse así.

MINA: Muchas gracias a los dos. Me alegro de que me la devolvierais a tiempo.

BOW: ¿A tiempo para que?

SABIO: ¿No lo sabéis? Mina se vuelve a Windia, se le acabaron las vacaciones.

(Se va por puerta con sus soldadas. Bow pone cara de pillado in-fraganti.)

BOW: ¡No vale! ¡Pensé que tras esto, querría salir conmigo!

SABIO: No maldigas. Aquí esta vuestro sueldo.

BOW: Cuando lo piensas bien, ves que no hay manera de que a Mina pueda gustarle un tipo como yo. Al menos, tenemos hecho nuestro primer trabajo.

RYU: Yo estoy molido. Vayamos al piso.

En mitad de la noche, alguien llamo a la puerta del cuarto. Un caballero de estilo francés explico su caso a Bow, que aun estaba despierto. Quería saber todos los detalles.

BOW: Señor Kilgor, ¿Lo que quiere es que me meta en la casa a mangar?

KILGOR: Si, quiero que recuperes por mi los tesoros que me robo. ¿Me crees?

BOW: Si, ya entiendo. Me lo creo. Le traeré de vuelta la Capucha Mágica, tan solo.

KILGOR: No quiero más. ¿Puedes empezar ahora?

(Tras el acuerdo, el hombre-perro mira la cama de su compañero)

BOW: No tiene sentido despertarle ahora. Desde niños, siempre fui el mejor mangante...

(Una hora o dos pasan. Ryu se levanta con un presentimiento y baja a la calle.)

SOLDADO: No Ryu, no puedes pasar. Hemos acordonado la zona por que un ladrón se metió en la casa de Trout, el magnate. No quiero creer que haya sido Bow...

(El solo ando por el patio, pero no vio que se acercaba alguien con una bolsa grande.)

CHICA: ¡Uh, perdona! ¡Ya me voy!

(En ese momento, a Ryu le asalto una sombra del pasado, de su pasado en Gate...)

_GANER: ¡Yua, la siesta! _

_(Yua corre y se da de morros contra su hermano. Se caen.)_

_YUA: ¡Vas a hacer que papa me pesque! ¡Me largo!_

(Se fijo en la chica que escapaba a saltos por las tapias, ayudada por unas...)

RYU: ¿Alas? Negras, como de vampiro. Y su ropa, parece de una película de ninjas.

(En el grupo, en la zona de interrogatorio, estaba el señor Kilgor ese. Ryu se acerco.)

KILGOR: Perdona por esto, Ryu. Yo fui quien encargue a Bow el meterse a la casa de Trout. Es por mi culpa que este siendo tratado como un mal tipo. Sálvale...

RYU: Tranquilo. Conociéndole como le conozco, no habrá pasado el control policial.

(Justo, le encontró en su habitación, dando un nuevo aire a eso de 'salir del armario'.)

BOW: Estamos en un buen lío. ¿Tú crees de verdad que robe algo?

RYU: Que va. Yo mismo te quite el vicio, después de tanto tiempo...

BOW: Ay, gracias... sabia que me creerías. Te debo contar que paso allí dentro.

(Acompáñese de un flash back.)

BOW: Estaba intentando encontrar lo que Kilgor me encargo. Me había pedido coger la Capucha Mágica, y no tenía intención de llevarme nada más. Entendí que le pertenecía a Kilgor, y que Trout se la había cogido. Se la estaba 'recuperando', así que no pensé que hacia nada malo. En cuanto llegue al almacén, paso algo rarísimo.

(En la imagen se ve como la chica choca contra Bow al salir del almacén y se las pira. Bow entra allí y ve algo espantoso, que no quedan ni las telarañas.)

BOW: Mire en el interior, no había nada. ¡La chica se lo había ensacado todo! Vinieron los soldados y me vieron a mí salir por patas también. No tuve elección.

RYU: ¡Je! Según la descripción, he chocado con la misma mujer. Y si que tenia prisa.

BOW: Piensan que soy el sospechoso. Tendremos que encontrar a la pequeña ladrona para probar mi inocencia. ¿? ¡Alguien viene! Me meteré en el cubo. ¡Líbrate de ellos!

(Entra un soldado como el de antes, pero no es tan amigable.)

SOLDADO: ¿A dónde se fue Bow? Estas cometiendo un error al esconderle. (registra) Vaya, parece que no esta aquí. Pero no puede salir de la ciudad. Le encontraremos...

BOW: (solos) Eso estuvo cerca. Están convencidos de que lo hice... ¿Cómo escapo?

¡Anda, si ya se! Le preguntare al señor viejo si quiere esconderme. Acuérdate, Niro el de las ruinas. Se que será difícil atravesar el Monte Fubi cargando un cubo de basura...

RYU: Parece que solo yo confío en ti ahora. Pero lo conseguiremos.

(Van hasta el monte y las ruinas de nuevo y el viejo Niro les recibe.)

NIRO: Ah, sois vosotros, chicos. Yo que no he comido en todo el día...

BOW: Confiaba en que podrías esconderme. Ahora te contaremos el rollo...

(Están en el interior de la casucha, han finalizado la conversación y Niro asiente.)

NIRO: Ya veo. Has sido falsamente acusado y quieres esconderte.

BOW: Si. Cuento contigo hasta que Ryu pueda localizar al ladrón.

NIRO: Bueno, el techo se ha estado desmoronando últimamente. Necesito ayuda con el.

BOW: ¿Te refieres a mí? Parece que tendremos que ganarnos el alojamiento.

NIRO: No, es mejor que Ryu parta para encontrar al ladrón.

RYU: Verdad. Si no encuentro a la chica mangante, tendrá que ocultarse para siempre...

NIRO: Ja. Nunca olvidas la cara de una moza con alas de vampiro. Si preguntas por una mujer sospechosa en HomeTown, o en Coursair, quizá consigas más pistas.

(Ryu vio que a la salida de las ruinas había una sucursal de la estatua del Dios Dragón.)

RYU: Dios Dragón. Quisiera que a mi amigo no le pasara nada. Posiblemente este solo durante mucho tiempo. No tengo a nadie mas, el resto me dejaron, de una u otra forma...

(La estatua se movió ligeramente y alguien hablaba en el aire.)

ESTATUA: Parece que aun hay curiosos que rezan al Dios Dragón. Últimamente, todo el mundo reza a S. Eva. Ya nadie hace caso al viejo y anticuado Dios Dragón.

RYU: ¿Hablas conmigo...?

ESTATUA: Era mucho mejor vivir los tiempos antiguos. Cuando crezcas lo sabrás.

RYU: Bueno, yo también creí en S. Eva un tiempo. Pero algo me dio mal rollo.

ESTATUA: Lo sentiste por que eres el Niño Elegido. Hace mucho que te espero. Eres el elegido para una misión, que te será revelada en su momento. Y no, no estarás solo. La Lagrima del Dragón, ella te llevara hasta tus verdaderos amigos, y a tu meta...


	3. Stadium Night Fever

Ryu viajo hacia el este y luego norte, cruzo el puente transcontinental y llego a la ciudad de Coursair, famosa por el estadium que coronaba su plaza. Tiro hacia el pub de noche. Allí oyó que una chica iba a luchar en la próxima función. Pregunto al encargado quien vendía las entradas. Señalo a un hombre-armadillo en la barra del bar, llamado Rand.

RYU: Oye, ¿Tu eres ese Rand, el de las entradas? Tengo interés en ver a la gladiadora.

RAND: ¿Querrías conocer a la chica que va a estar en la lucha? Perdona, pero no es posible. Ya no hay entradas. Si quisieras ver el show, deberías entrar como participante. Pero el oponente de los novatos siempre es Baba, un leñador del bosque de TagWoods.

Ryu tuvo que andar más hacia el norte para entrar en TagWoods. Ese leñador no quería dejar su puesto tan fácilmente, y el chico guardabosques le tuvo que 'convencer'. Tras aceptar de mala gana -ya sabéis a que me refiero- le cedió su hacha como muestra. Fue de nuevo al pub para que el tal Rand le inscribiese en el torneo.

RAND: Espera un poco. Yo ya he visto esa hacha. ¿Tú eres Baba?

RYU: Este... si, bueno... en algún sentido si...

RAND: Tienes una cara muy guapa para un tipo con nombre tan raro. Me decepcione...

RYU: ¿A que viene eso?

RAND: Nada, solo estaba esperando una competición entre un tipo raro y una bombón, así al menos, la gente sabría a quien apostar. No iba en plan insulto.

(El hombre-armadillo llevo a Ryu al stadium para entrevistarse con Angus el manager.)

ANGUS: Buenas, Baba. Soy el manager, Angus. (Rand se va) Bien, Baba, has tenido suerte. Tu oponente es una chica. Creo adivinar que será una victoria fácil. ¿No crees?

RYU: He oído de ella en la ciudad. Y se como se las gasta. Pero confío en mí.

ANGUS: ¿Piensas que no será ningún problema abatir a un rival femenino? No tienes que preocuparte, es bastante dura. Pero el hecho es... que el ganador ya esta escogido.

(Entonces, la Lagrima del Dragón brillo con un humo negro amenazador...)

RYU: _No me gusta. Este sujeto le cae mal a mi joya, y apuesto a que a Baba también_...

ANGUS: La escena esta escogida. Baba tortura a la chica y luego ¡la mata! Al público le encantan esas cosas. Pero no tienes que preocuparte, no hay forma de que pierdas. Al rato de empezar soltaremos unos dardos envenenados. Solo debes asegurarte de que no te alcancen. Es peligroso, pero en cuanto veas tu paga, estarás mas motivado...

(Se fue a los vestuarios a esperar. Rand paso por allí cumpliendo sus labores.)

RAND: ¿Qué hay, Baba? No tienes buena pinta. ¿No estarás asustado?

RYU: No temo por mí. La lucha esta amañada. Soltaran veneno para decidir el ganador.

RAND: ¿Un dardo envenenado? ¿Estas seguro?

RYU: Oye, ese manager vuestro me lo dijo a la cara. No se como le aguantáis.

RAND: Es la primera vez que oigo tal barbaridad. Ya se. No digas nada a nadie, dame el dinero de la paga. Me iré ahora rápido a comprar dos antídotos. Si tú y la guerrera os guardáis uno, no tendréis nada que temer. Iré a dárselo.

Se metió con seguridad en el vestuario de la oponente. Tras un momento, se oyó un grito feroz, algo que chocaba y un quejido. Rand volvió con un moretón en la cabeza.

RAND: Au... no se lo ha creído. Que tía mas bruta... ¿Baba, por que no te llevas ambos? Vas a tener que protegerla. Pero no es la mujer que se deja defender por nadie... Suerte.

(En el salón estaba Angus hablando a unos guardias de seguridad.)

ANGUS: Ya sabéis, disparad los dardos. Me importa muy poco quien resulte alcanzado. ¡Si alguien muere, tenemos asegurado el éxito! Todo esta planeado...

Salieron al sitio donde estaba el cuadrilátero. Por una puerta salio Ryu con su espada. Rand había tomado su posición en el asiento de honor. La gente empezaba a dar voces.

GENTE: ¡Catherine figura, Baba a la basura!

Por la otra puerta salia por fin la adversaria, una chica-tigre con ropa ajustada, pelo rojo y un cetro de batalla. Ryu pareció desairado, ella no era quien buscaba. Pero ya no había vuelta atrás. Se acercaron e intento susurrarla el asunto del veneno.

RYU: Ándate con mil ojos. Los guardias piensan dispararte dardos venenosos...

KATT: ¿Qué dices? ¡Tu estas muy loco! ¡No podrás asustarme con mentiras!

RYU: ¡Que va en serio! ¿Por qué no le creíste a Rand?

KATT: Harían de todo para terminar con mi racha. Pero no lo conseguirán.

RYU: Katt, que no quiero hacerlo por las malas...

KATT: Me llamo Catherine Chuan. El público me llama Katt. ¡Tú llámame señorita!

Empezó la lucha, y la señorita Chuan era mil veces mas veloz que el. Tenia que prever sus momentos de respiro y usar golpes con poco impacto. Y era difícil pillarla con la guardia baja. La noqueo de un cantazo con el mango de la espada.

RYU: _Mi sentido arácnido, o como se llame... ¡Peligro_!

*******************************************************

YAMI-AUTOR: No te vuelvo a llevar a ver películas de Spiderman.

AUTOR: ¡Gñ!

*********************************************************

RAND: ¡Baba, que viene el veneno! ¡Apártala!

(Con gran agilidad cogió a la chica en hombros y dio un salto hacia la salida.)

KATT: ¡¿Pero que...?! ¡No me agarres de ahí!

RYU: ¡Baja la cabeza!

(¡Entonces un dardo acertó en Ryu, provocándolo a soltar la carga!)

KATT: ¡BABA!

El último trecho tuvieron que hacerlo a marchas forzadas. Ryu se despertó en la cama del hotel, y miro para ver que la tigra esperaba a su lado, hablando sola.

KATT: Cuando se despierte... ¿Que le debería decir? 'Lo siento por aquello', o 'gracias por salvarme...' No. Suena muy tonto. Ay, nunca supe de estas situaciones...

RYU: Veo que haces examen de conciencia.

KATT: Anda. ¿Cuándo te has levantado? Ay, digo. Lo siento. Pensé que me mentías. Todos tratan de engañarte alguna vez en la vida. Pero Baba, tú eres bondadoso. No se si querrás perdonarme. Quizá no me lo merezca, porque no se como disculparme.

RYU: No te esfuerces. Cualquier disculpa es agradecida, solo hazlo con sinceridad.

KATT: ¡No quise decir que fui tan tonta como para no darme cuenta! Pero salvaste mi vida. He decidido ir a ver a Angus y leerle la cartilla. ¿Qué piensas?

(Se fueron juntos al estadium y buscaron otra vez la oficina de Angus. Rand esperaba.)

ANGUS: ¿Están todos los actores listos? Parece que ninguno de vosotros hizo caso de las reglas de mi escenario. Bien, esta lucha será presentada a nuestro Dios...

RYU: _¡Otra vez el sentido arácnido...!_

(El manager se convirtió en demonio, un hombre lobo asquerosamente feo y bicéfalo.)

ANGUS: Os hacemos luchar y heriros unos a otros. Lo convertimos en espectáculo. Y el disfrute de vuestras revueltas mentes se convierte en la fuerza para nuestro Dios. Es decepcionante que no pudiera convertir vuestra lucha en un buen show. ¡Al menos si se que podré acabar con vosotros con un estilo inigualable!

KATT: ¡No te daré ese gusto, monstruo!

¡Una batalla mortal! Ryu atacaba con su espada, Katt con su cetro de combate y Rand a base de cantazos en el hígado. Angus podía guardar energía y liberarla en un gran golpe, pero al tipo armadillo le sobraba buena magia de cura, haciendo recordar a Ryu la virtud de Bow. La agilidad de la tigra también sirvió para asegurar ataques imprevisibles. Poco mas duro el monstruoso empresario, gracias a la buena colaboración.

ANGUS: Arrrg... Pero la semilla ha sido plantada... No podréis controlar a nuestro Dios solo con liquidarme. El mundo de nuestro Dios se acerca, antes de que podáis saberlo…

(Por fin el bicho ha sido descacharrado. Todos están algo liados.)

RAND: ¿Qué hablaba ese sobre un Dios? No es raro que fuera malvado, estaba poseído por un demonio gordo. Esto es un lío. ¿Qué haremos ahora?

RYU: Algo si que se. El Dios Dragón me contó que debo cumplir una misión. Cual es, no quiso decírmelo. Debía adivinarlo solo. Pero se que podemos fiarnos de el.

KATT: ¿Qué pasa conmigo?

RAND: Vete a casa, esto se va a complicar mucho.

KATT: No tengo casa. En realidad, no tengo a nadie... así que me iré con Baba.

RYU: Bueno, no me importa. En realidad dispongo de un pueblo entero. Esta en ruinas, pero un amigo ya esta trabajando en ello. Podemos refugiarnos allí mientras queramos.

RAND: Ah, así que tienes un refugio secreto. Eso es bueno...

KATT: Yo voy allí. Quizá necesite más gente. Baba salvo mi vida, he decidido seguirle.

RAND: Vamos a dejarlo claro, tu. Mientras estés allí con nosotros, espero que trabajes como no lo has hecho en tu vida. ¿Vale, monada?

KATT: Si, ya se...

Todos volvieron por el camino de vuelta a HomeTown, aunque torcieron y fueron rectos a la casa de las ruinas. Entraron a la zona de obras e hicieron presentaciones oportunas.

KATT: Así que Baba se llama en verdad Ryu. Bah, los dos nombres son rarísimos....

BOW: Ryu, ven. Rand parece robusto como para ayudar en las reparaciones, pero Katt no me parece muy lucida. Si la mando arreglar algo, temo que lo rompa aun más...

KATT: (llega) ¡Eh Baba, digooo... Ryu! ¿De que habláis los dos tan bajo?

BOW: Nada, solo de las reparaciones. Rand y yo podemos arreglarnos. Katt, tu mejor ve con Ryu a encontrar a la maldita ladrona esa. ¿Te parece?

KATT: _Vaya. No tengo que trabajar y puedo estar sola con Ryu. Mola_.

(Le coge del cuello y le arrastra a la salida, dejando a todos pillados.)

KATT: ¡Ya estamos tardando!

RYU: ¡Eh, que puedo andar!


	4. La rubia de las alas

Fueron al sendero que lleva al Monte Fubi de regreso a su ciudad. Caminando por la parte más recóndita, oyeron que había una chica con alas negras en la sospechosa área de la Escuela de Magia. Sin embargo, fue llegar y ver un macarra salir despedido.

RYU: ¿Y eso? Ha roto la verja. ¿Quién puede haber hecho algo así...?

KATT: Vigilemos uno en cada lado, como en las películas...

Se asomaron con precaución. Dos macarras como el de antes acosaban a una chica. Tenía rubia la melena y vestido azul cielo con falda cortada en diagonal, y elegante.

MACARRA: ¿Qué intentas? ¡Has podido matarle!

CHICA: Huy, perdón. Pero es que son ustedes muy persistentes, caballeros.

MACARRA 2: Nina, se buena y vente. El jefe quiere hablar contigo.

CHICA: ¡Si no me dejáis sola, no me pienso contener!

(Les encajo un hechizo Trueno que les hizo reunirse con el de antes, por el impacto.)

MACARRA: (quemado) ¡Volveré...! ¡Volveremos a vernos las caras...!

RYU: ¿Te has fijado en las alas? Podría ser la maleante que buscamos.

KATT: ¡Vaya con Nina! ¿Es una escuela de magias, no? ¿Puedo aprenderme algunas?

RYU: No veo por que no. Pero debemos fijarnos en sus pintas, es la principal acusada.

Entraron al recinto y buscaron a la chica por las aulas. Se oía de todo en esas clases. Al fin encontraron a la rubia en la clase mas vacía de todas: la del director.

NINA: Perdóneme, maestro Yoji. He tenido que usar magia.

MAESTRO: Vaya. Cuéntame la razón.

NINA: Es ese grupo llamado la Banda del Joker. Últimamente han estado...

KATT: ¡Eh, perdonadme! ¡Si nos enseñas magias, Ryu y yo solventaremos ese asunto!

RYU: _Rayos... Tiene alas negras, si, pero son emplumadas. Yo las busco escamosas_.

NINA: ¿Quiénes sois para meteros aquí sin permiso?

YOJI: Oh, eres una chica muy valiente. Veo que tienes interés en aprender magia. Pero enseñar los fundamentos de los conjuros lleva tiempo. Y ellos no quieren esperar...

NINA: (mira) ¡Otra vez! ¿Cómo os habéis colado aquí, malditas lapas?

MACARRA: Aja. Lo que dice el señor es muy cierto. No nos vamos a rendir tan rápido como te gustaría, pequeña. Por que eres preciosa, pero Mina lo es más.

NINA: ¡¿Quién?!

MACARRA: Jo, que mirada mas matona. No sufras, no la hemos hecho nada. Pero si no te vienes con nosotros, no sabemos que puede llegar a pasarla. Por aquí, guapa.

(Extrañamente, la maga hizo caso inmediato. La tigra no entendía un pimiento.)

KATT: ¿Qué pasa aquí?

YOJI: Por supuesto, ¡Se han llevado a la hermana de Nina como rehén!

KATT: ¡Que ratas! ¡Me calientan los cascos! ¡Voy a ir y dejarles a oscuras!

RYU: _La princesa de Windia tiene una hermana, y yo me he enterado ahora_...

Cruzaron los prados cercanos al Monte Rocko, donde Katt había vuelto a encontrar ese olor a bandido asqueroso. En efecto, en el camino de una cueva había un macarra vigía.

MACARRA: Eh, vosotros dos. ¿Sois un nuevo fichaje para el jefe?

RYU: Se puede decir que si, vamos.

MACARRA: Entonces tenéis que saber ya la contraseña. Venga, no tengo todo el día.

RYU: ¿En Nueva Inglaterra toman sopa de almejas?

KATT: ¿Rico conejo con arroz?

RYU: ¿De tal palo tal astilla?

KATT: ¡Pues ábrenos o te rompo los huesos!

MACARRA: ¡Si, es esa! Adelante.

El tipo se echo a un lado después de ver la gota sudorosa que se les caía a los viajeros.

Se metieron a lo profundo, donde el jefe Joker estaba tratando el tema de Nina.

NINA: (enfada) Devuelve a mi hermana...

JOKER: Te pones muy guapa si te enfadas. ¿Por qué no me enseñas tu carita mas cerca?

NINA: ¡Devuélveme a Mina de una vez!

MACARRA: Eh, baby, calla la boca y hazle caso al jefe.

NINA: ¡NO ME TOQUES!

(Se llevo un hechizo Chispazo de tipo fuego por meter las manos donde no debe.)

NINA: ¡Ahora, tráeme a Mina de vuelta o no escaparas con solo un Chispazo!

JOKER: ¡Jo jo jo! Creo que la traeré, antes de que me derrumbes la cueva.

(Otro macarra trae allí a la princesa bien atada y empaquetada.)

MINA: ¡Hermana!

NINA: ¡Mina, espérate! ¡Te sacare de aquí!

JOKER: ¡Je! ¿No es conmovedor? Pero no te la llevaras todavía.

NINA: ¡Lo prometiste! ¡Suéltala!

JOKER: No te tengo miedo. Debes preguntar con amabilidad. Dilo así: 'Te prometo que usare mi magia en tu servicio, y te obedeceré en todo como buena esclava'.

NINA: ¿El que?

JOKER: ¡Júralo, Nina! ¡Jura que me obedecerás!

KATT: (escondidos) Esto no va bien. Ryu, hay que salvarla. ¡Tomemos a la rehén!

JOKER: ¿Estas preparada para suplicar?

NINA: ¿Me prometes que liberaras a mi hermana después de eso?

MINA: ¡No lo hagas!

(En ese momento Katt arreo un escobazo por detrás al macarra y le desmayo.)

KATT: ¡Nina, tengo a tu hermana! ¡No te preocupes por nosotros!

JOKER: ¿Quién es esa? ¡Acabar con ella!

Lanzo a todos sus hombres contra la peluda, y me refiero a todos. Detrás surgió Ryu para echarla un cable. Nina se sintió mejor al ver que se preocupaban por ella. Cuando ya no quedo ni un bandido, los tres encararon al jefe. Estaba contra las cuerdas.

RYU: ¡Estas listo, Joker! Hemos acabado con tus hombres...

NINA: Tengo un nuevo truco, y lo vas a probar... ¡Ataque Tornado!

(El poderoso viento levanto al malo y lo estampo contra la cueva, enterrándolo.)

KATT: Eso fue peligroso. Pero lo conseguimos.

NINA: Gracias... Sin vosotros, no hubiera podido hacer nada por Mina.

VOZ: ¡Eso duele! ¿Cómo os habéis atrevido?

RYU: _No necesito el sentido arácnido para esto... ¡Esto no ha acabado_!

(De los escombros salio el villano Joker convertido en demonio, gordo y venenoso.)

JOKER: Me las vas a pagar, Nina. ¡Haré que te arrepientas!

KATT: No te olvides de nada, Joker. ¡Nosotros somos tres!

Empezó otra batalla a muerte. El bicho gordo sabía golpes que producían el peor de los venenos, pero los viajeros habían aprendido a guardar antídotos en la manga. Contaban hoy con los versátiles conjuros de Nina a su lado. Buenos espadazos, mejores escobazos y algún hechizo oportuno fue lo último que vería el jefe de los bandidos.

MINA: Nina...

NINA: ¿Por qué te fuiste del castillo? ¡No debes andar sola!

MINA: Perdona... Lo siento. Solo quería verte otra vez...

NINA: Bueno, con vuestra ayuda fui capaz de cuidarla. Debo llevarla a casa enseguida.

KATT: Espera. Vayamos todos juntos. Seguro que será más divertido.

NINA: Eso me hace feliz... No quería volver si íbamos solas. Perdón por las molestias...

KATT: Eh, no tienes que disculparte de nada. ¡Solo enséñanos magias por el camino!

RYU: Eres de ideas fijas, ¿Verdad? _Pero es raro. Nunca tuve noticia de que esta chica fuera hermana de Mina. De hecho, nunca se la ha visto en público..._


	5. Problemas de chicas

Tomaron el largo camino que aun les separaba del reino de Windia, oeste de Coursair. Katt quería aprenderse los conjuros más bestias, pero no tenia bastante fuerza mental. Atravesaron el puente que llevaba a la entrada secreta del castillo real.

GUARDIA: ¡Eh, es Mina! ¡Abrid el portón para la princesa!

MINA: Bien, gracias por el trabajo bien hecho, señores.

GUARDIA: Un laberinto empieza a partir de aquí para evitar intrusos. Tened cuidado.

KATT: Genial, para empezar, dos caminos a elegir.

NINA: Separémonos. Katt, ve con Mina por allá, yo guiare a Ryu por aquí.

RYU: ¿Seguro que sabes superar este laberinto?

MINA: Eh, yo misma se lo enseñe. Así no nos perderemos nadie. Adelante.

(Las chicas del primer grupo pasaron por las celdas subterráneas. Oyeron algo cerca.)

TIPA: Conozco la verdad. ¡Una persona con alas negras nació dentro de la familia real! No hacéis nada bueno teniéndome encerrada... ¡Windia será devorada por el desastre!

KATT: ¿Qué dice, tu?

MINA: Vaya, he pasado demasiado tiempo sin vigilar a los presos antiguos...

TIPO: ¡Háganla callar! Esta bruja fue enjaulada por echar una maldición a los reyes...

(El segundo grupo pasaba por un cuarto con una señora en cama, posible moribunda.)

RYU: ¿Quién es ella?

NINA: Parece una enfermera de las que trabajan en castillo, pero es muy vieja...

SEÑORA: Una vez me encargaron el cuidado de una princesa del castillo. La princesa fue exiliada por culpa de sus alas negras. La gente pensó que aquello era un presagio de algo muy malo y querían ver muerta a la niña. El Rey no lo hizo, quería salvarla. Yo se el secreto. Pero como podéis ver, no tengo fuerzas para abandonar la cama nunca más. Comparado con el sufrimiento del Rey, lo mío no es nada...

NINA: Por favor, no se esfuerce mas... solo lo pondrá peor...

RYU: _Ahora... Empiezo a entender qué es Nina respecto a la familia real_...

(Se reunieron en la salida y los soldados llegaron para advertir su presencia a la reina.)

SOLDADO: ¡Princesa! ¿Quién es esa gente que viene con usted?

MINA: ¡Es mi hermana, me ha traído de vuelta con unos amigos!

(Empezó el revuelo y los guardias rumoreaban. ¿Desde cuando Mina tenía hermanas?)

REINA: Señores, contrólense. Mina no tiene ningún hermano. Eso es seguro.

MINA: ¡Mama!

NINA: Déjame hablar. Majestad, su hija se había perdido. Me tome la molestia de traerla a su casa. No se preocupe, no quiero nada a cambio. No hay más que hablar...

REINA: Parece que esta gente la ha salvado. Escoltadles afuera. Mina, da las gracias.

MINA: (Triste) Mama... por que nos haces esto...

(Todos están ya en la puerta, pero la chica tigre no esta conforme con los tratos dados.)

KATT: ¡Oiga! ¿Por qué nos echan? ¿No es Nina una princesa? (cierran) Eh, cuéntame. En el calabozo hemos oído todo esto. ¿Qué rollo es ese de las alas negras?

NINA: Lo siento, se que es complicado. ¿Te ha hecho sentirte mal?

KATT: Para nada. Tus alas son preciosas. No se por que no las aprecian.

NINA: Ay, gracias. Nadie me había dicho algo bonito... desde hace mucho.

RYU: Nina, escucha. (la lleva aparte) A mi no me engañas. Yo he oído lo mismo que tu de esa enfermera. Eres hermana de Mina, con ella puedes permitirte ser sincera. Eras la niña que nació con alas negras en la familia real. Pero supiste disimularlo muy bien.

NINA: No puedo permitir que sepan quien soy... me buscarían como a un monstruo...

RYU: Se que tus padres sufren por lo que tuvieron que hacer. Pero preferían mil veces el abandonarte, que tener que matarte ante todos. La vida que conociste en el castillo ya no es la tuya. Pero nos tienes a nosotros, hay más amigos de los que ves aquí.

NINA: Quería olvidarles... Quizá por eso me volqué en la magia. Me escondía en ella.

RYU: Tu familia esta bien. Pero debes conformarte con saber eso. Vente con nosotros. Ya no puedes cambiar tu pasado, solo puedes cambiar tu futuro.

KATT: El destino no esta escrito. Debes ser capaz de hacerte uno bueno.

NINA: Eso es muy bonito... ¿Cuándo lo pensaste?

KATT: En verdad no lo pensé. ¡Lo leí en una galleta de la suerte!

TODOS: (desmayo japonés) ¡Wa...!

(Van a la zona central de la ciudad y oyen voces en el mercadillo, van a ver.)

VOZ: ¡Pasen y vean, señores! ¡Es un show de magia!

Se acercan entre la multitud y ven a un miembro de la raza de los Simios, entre tantos Alados. Tiene al lado una caja de tamaño grande, con la que esta dando una charla.

MONO: Pondré a alguien en esta caja normal. ¡Lo desapareceré con mis poderes!

RYU: Bueno, será interesante ver como lo intenta...

MONO: Eh mister, ¿Por qué no intenta el reto? Enséñenos su valor. Inténtelo.

RYU: Vamos, yo no me creo esas cosas.

MONO: ¿No querrá parecer un cobarde delante de las señoritas que le acompañan?

RYU: Supongo que no hay discusión posible ante eso...

El chimpancé cogió al chico y lo metió en la caja. Tras las palabras mágicas de rigor, hubo una explosión de humo y la caja voló. El público aplaudió, como le prometieron. El corrillo empezó a dispersarse cuando hubo echado monedas. Solo quedaron las dos.

KATT: Eh, ¿Dónde has mandado a Ryu?

NINA: Nunca pensé que la magia podía llegar a hacer eso... Pero trae a Ryu de nuevo.

MONO: ¿Ese Ryu es tu novio?

(La pregunta pillo a la ex-princesa totalmente fuera de onda. Pero su amiga reacciono.)

KATT: Nooooo. ¡Pero trae a Ryu de vuelta!

MONO: Huy. Resulta que el truco fallo. ¡Ha desaparecido en otra dimensión!

NINA: ¿Qué se supone? ¿Estas diciendo que no puedes ayudarle?

MONO: Es una historia larga. Podemos ir a tomar un café mientras os lo explico todo.

KATT: ¡No, gracias! ¡Tráenos a Ryu de una vez!

NINA: Hablas demasiado. Dejemos a este mico y encontrémosle solas.

(Mientras, Ryu notaba estar en un sitio oscuro, pero arriba oía voces. Voces conocidas.)

MONO: No tienes que enfadarte, peludita. Ya te ayudare cuando vuelva de mi cita con Nina. ¿O quieres venirte también? No me importaría una cita con las dos a la vez.

Algo salio agujereando el suelo. Nina enseguida se lanzo a mirar. Cuando se enteraron las dos de quien era, dejaron que el mono se confiara. Katt se acerco agresivamente.

KATT: Así que otra dimensión ¿Eh? ¡Conquistador de pega! ¡Ryu esta delante nuestro! (escobazo) ¿Cómo osaste intentar liarnos de esa manera, mico?

RYU: Ag... Me ha llenado de tierra...

MONO: Olvidad lo que haya podido molestaros. Se me va la olla con las chicas guapas.

KATT: Vale, olvídalo. Ryu esta a salvo.

MONO: Oh, sois muy buenos con un idiota como yo. ¿Puedo llamarte jefe?

KATT: ¿Qué estas tramando?

RYU: Tranqui, es un amigo. La Lagrima del Dragón nunca me ha fallado. Ya que estas con nosotros, deberíamos presentarnos como es debido. Soy Ryu Bateson. La de al lado es Katt Chuan. A mi espalda, Nina de Windia. ¿Quién eres tú?

MONO: Sten es mi nombre, para servirle a usted y darlas gustito.

KATT: ¡Que te la estas ganando de nuevo! (escobazo)

STEN: ¡Vale, es la última bromita que hago! Tengo aprecio a mi cabeza...


	6. La aparicion del Padre Ray

Pasaron la velada allí y por la mañana preguntaron por la ladrona de marras. Una señora gorda les dijo que entro en su casa, hubiera podido cogerla... Se marcho al oeste. Ryu y la compañía se agenciaron un mapa para calcular la ruta a Capitán, la siguiente ciudad.

RYU: Ya estamos aquí... Pero no hay nadie por la calle. Suele haber bastante actividad.

NINA: Preguntemos. Con amabilidad se consigue todo. Eso le fallaba a Joker.

STEN: Katt no te ha oído.

KATT: ¿Te quieres llevar un escobazo ya por la mañana?

Las señoras anunciaron a los forasteros que los niños se habían caído en el pozo, y sus padres habían intentado buscarles, aunque ninguno hubiera vuelto. Decidieron entrar al pozo y buscar. Se encontraron con una termita gorda, que acribilló un alto chicarrón.

HOMBRE: Perdonadme. ¿No os habéis herido? Unos niños cayeron al pozo. El pueblo entero les esta buscando, yo les ayudo. Pero no sabíamos que había un monstruo...

NINA: Yo se cuales son. Era un Creon, termita venenosa. Los estudiábamos en clase.

HOMBRE: Supongo que queréis colaborar. Me llamo Padre Ray, sirvo a S. Eva.

STEN: ¿Esa no era la religión que te daba mal rollo, jefe?

Ryu le planta la mano en el hocico, indicando que lo deje para mas tarde. Ahora había gente en peligro. Ray les indico el mejor camino para llegar al nido de los Creon. Pronto encontraron mogollón de niños cerca de un lago subterráneo, de donde venia el agua.

NIÑO: Estábamos jugando con una tortuga cuando vino un bicho muy feo...

KATT: Aquí apesta a termita, si. Y un monstruo gordo que no había olido nunca...

RYU: Otra vez el sentido arácnido... ¡Aquí no estamos a salvo!

(¡Del agua sale la reina Creon, Terrapin! Encaraba a los niños y a los recién llegados.)

RYU: ¡Nina, manda a los niños hasta Ray! ¡En cuanto puedas, vuelve a ayudarnos!

NIÑOS: ¡Si, con el ángel! ¡Que guapa es!

Cumplido el encargo, empezó el enfrentamiento con la reina termita. Su mejor golpe podía provocar sueño, pero la caída al agua los despertaba. Ryu empleo espada y mucho empeño, como Katt. Nina intento una jugada con el 'Relámpago', que en vez de caer del cielo, sacude la tierra. Sten dio la sorpresa en su batalla de debut, con su puñal y algún hechizo de fuego. Les costo usar alguna poción que llevaban en la saca, pero bueno.

KATT: La bicha ya esta lista. Pero algo esta resonando al fondo...

NINA: ¡Ay! Con el Relámpago, he podido romper la piedra que sujetaba la corriente...

RYU: ¡A galopar!

En mitad del pasillo encontraron a Ray. Les echo un cable bloqueando la corriente con 'Pantalla de Luz'. Pero mientras debían encontrar a los padres del pueblo.

STEN: ¿Y a ese tipo que le pasa en la cara?

NINA: ¡Es un Chiroru, la forma larvaria de los Creon! Parasitan a las personas.

Tras liberarles de los Chiroru, todos salieron del pozo y Ray retiro la barrera cuando ya no podía más. A la salida, les tuvo que agradecer todo el apoyo prestado.

RAY: No hubiera podido salvar a los campesinos si no hubierais aparecido. Merecéis la bendición de S. Eva, como agradecimiento. Llevadme con el resto de vuestro grupo.

STEN: Ahora que lo pienso, Nina y yo nunca hemos pasado por allí.

RYU: En este momento estamos buscando un criminal con alas vampíricas. ¿Qué sabe?

RAY: Creí ver una chica con alas de esas en el barco que salio hace nada. Pero lo del pozo corría más prisa. El crucero no ha vuelto desde entonces. Tenéis tiempo.

Emprendieron una larga caminata con escalas en todas las ciudades, solo para volver al pueblo que Ryu dejo reconstruyendo. Ray y los demás vieron que estaba muy avanzado.

BOW: Bienvenido de nuevo, Ryu. ¿Qué tal? Estoy haciendo nuestra habitación aquí.

RAY: ¿Es este tu pueblo? ¿Y tus amigos son esos, Bow y el anciano?

NIRO: Hay otro tipo grande en la parte de atrás, se llama Rand.

KATT: ¿Nina, te vienes a mirar? ¿Sten, que me dices?

STEN: A donde queráis, nenas.

RAY: Bueno, es la hora de la bendición. La persona que la reciba sabrá hacer el hechizo de 'Reanimar'. Ve ahí atrás y escoge a quien quieras bendecir.

(Ryu desapareció por la puerta para después traer a Nina de las manos.)

NINA: ¿Por qué yo? Soy mucho mejor en magia de ataque, lo tienes harto comprobado.

RYU: Vamos Nina. Eres nuestra hechicera oficial. Y no te vendría mal conocerlo.

(Ray hizo unos pases y Nina se sintió mareada. Después de reponerse, Ray se despidió.)

RAY: Yo me debo ir. Podéis volver a Capitán, a vigilar el puerto. Hasta otra...


	7. ¡Adelante, Dragon!

Y otra vez volvieron a pata a la zona donde estaba Capitán y su pozo. Aquello empezó a ser cansado, pero el ejercicio siempre viene bien. Vigilaron los barcos.

RYU: Nada. Este barco empieza a ponerme nervioso. ¡No viene!

KATT: No tengas tanta prisa. Sabes que no puedo ver el agua ni en cuadro.

NINA: Si hubiera un poco más de espacio, podría ir a estirar las alas...

STEN: Me abuuurro.

RYU: Bueno, basta de lamentos. Sten, ve a pedir la cuenta de la posada. Nina, busca un lugar donde almorzar. Katt, mantén relucientes nuestras armas. Yo seguiré aquí.

Ryu se movió un poco por el puerto, solo para no quedarse parado. En una esquina se encontró una moza, con gusto por el color rojo en la escandalosamente poca ropa que llevaba. Parecía buscar a alguien con la mirada. El chico la pregunto sus cuitas.

CHICA: ¡Eh, mister! ¿Quiere venir a jugar conmigo?

RYU: Esto... ¿No eres ya grande para esas cosas?

CHICA: Por favor... Estaré en problemas si no llevo a alguien a casa hoy mismo.

RYU: Bueno, soy guardabosques, debo ayudar al que me lo pida. Vale.

Le lleva a las afueras, con los ojos vendados con una tela que posiblemente salio del mismo traje que ella llevaba... Al abrirlos se encontró con una vieja malhumorada.

VIEJA: ¿Por qué pones esa cara? ¿No estarás nervioso? ¿Sabes por que estas aquí?

RYU: Y que se yo...

VIEJA: ¡Sana! ¿Le has contado al muchacho el tema que tenemos entre manos?

SANA: No pude. ¿Crees que alguien vendría si le digo que necesitamos un conejillo?

RYU: Ay, mi madre...

VIEJA: ¿Me estas contando que te le has ligado para traerle aquí?

(Los dos se desmayan al estilo japonés.)

VIEJA: Es deplorable. Pero efectivo. Bueno, pues me vas a servir como conejillo.

RYU: A donde me he metido...

SANA: ¡Abuela, que le espantas! (coge a Ryu por los hombros) Solo hay que relajarse. No duele nada. Vamos a experimentar Evolución Shaman. Tú y yo seremos solo uno.

VIEJA: Eh, deja ese tono, Joana Bravo. Oídme los dos. La evolución Shaman significa que combinamos los poderes de las Shamans con los de otra persona para alcanzar un cuerpo muy superior. Para conseguirlo, debes despertar en ellas un gran sentimiento.

SANA: Si, vale, acabemos.

(Se ponen en la alfombra ceremonial y la vieja se prepara para conjurar la unión.)

VIEJA: ¡Kiaaaaaa! ¡Una con el poder del fuego, Sana!

(La Shaman pelirroja se desvaneció, supuestamente se había metido en Ryu...)

RYU: ¿Qué...? ¡Decías que no dolía! ¡Aaaaaaarg...!

Su cuerpo empezó a brillar y a aumentar de tamaño... demasiado para su gusto. La casa reventó y se oyó el rugido de una bestia feroz. La señora estaba aterrada por la criatura.

VIEJA: ¿Qué es esto? ¡Es muy FUERTE! ¡Esta fuera de control!

¡Había liberado uno de los ancestrales dragones legendarios! El ser estaba arrasando la zona con su poder de Ataque Volcán, que hizo migas el bosque del alrededor.

DRAGÓN: ¡Gruuuurrr!

(El lagarto alado redujo su cuerpo y se volvió a separar en los dos jovenzuelos.)

SANA: Ah... os aconsejo... que no entréis ahí. ¡GUAU!

VIEJA: Oh... Quien podía imaginarlo... ¡Tienes el poder de la raza de los Dragones!

RYU: ¿Qué soy de esos? Pero si mi padre era humano registrado... ¿Cómo es posible?

SANA: Cuando intente que evolucionara, me llevaba a rastras... Su alma es indomable.

VIEJA: Si, la fuerza del Dios Dragón y sus protegidos era muy poderosa. Nuestro poder de Shaman es poco más que patético contra ellos. Pero me sorprende que aun existan...

RYU: _Tuvo que ser mi madre. Nadie sabe de donde vino antes de llegar a Gate. La trataban de rara por sus alas. Fue ella quien me animo a adorar al Dios Dragón_...

SANA: Nuestra casa... esta quemada por completo...

VIEJA: ¿A quien le importa ahora? ¡Tenemos uno de los Dragones de nuestro lado!

RYU: Oiga... si no le molesta, quiero ir a contárselo a mis compis... con permiso.

VIEJA: ¿Por qué? ¡Hemos descubierto tu poder escondido! Deberías darnos un hogar.

SANA: No es tanto. Solo una cama, un baño, un armario, un suelo de madera... eso es importantísimo, seguro. Y una habitación para los experimentos.

RYU: Algo podré hacer. Deberemos volver a las ruinas, y pensarlo allí...

Pero esta vez no cayo en la tontería de volver por el mismo camino de antes. Recogió a sus compis y fue a una sucursal de la estatua del Dios Dragón. Le pidió un favor MUY grande. Llevarles de un golpe a las ruinas. Tras el salto espacial, las nuevas miraron.

SANA: ¡Eh, es una casa muy bien hecha!

BOW: Oiga, señora. ¿Qué quiere?

VIEJA: Quita del camino, mequetrefe. (empuja)

BOW: Ryu, ¿Qué es esto? ¿Cuál es el negocio que te traes con la señora? (habla bajini) ¿El QUÉ? ¿Meterlas en casa? ¿Nuestra habitación para... esa bruja?

RYU: Se lo debo. Les queme la suya, en circunstancias que ya te explicare...

VIEJA: Es una buena casa, pero necesitamos una habitación para hacer las evoluciones. Eh, carpinterillo, ¿Puede hacernos una justo ahí detrás? ¿Eh?

BOW: ¡No soy el carpintero! Y esa es mi habitación.

VIEJA: Quiero reformar esta casa. ¿Puedes conseguir que el carpintero lo haga?

BOW: ¿Me están escuchando?

SANA: (acerca) ¿Tú reconstruiste esta casa? Hiciste un trabajo esplendido... Guapo.

(Sana ejecuta un levantamiento de ceja estilo Johnny. Bow pega un berrido y huye.)

SANA: ¿Y a este que le pasa?

RYU: Tiene problemas de convivencia con las mujeres. Le han dado muchos disgustos.

VIEJA: Durante tu camino, busca al resto de mis nietas, chico. Te ayudaran...


	8. El principe rana

Le pidió la segunda parte del favor al Dios Dragón trayéndole de vuelta a Capitán. Rand pudo venir con ellos cuando avisaron al carpintero de allí. Por fin llego el maldito barco y cruzaron la bahía hasta la otra punta. Estaban atravesando un bosquecillo. Una extraña voz salia del agua pantanosa. Revisaron, por si los mosquitos.

VOZ: Bonjour, viajeros. ¿Hacia donde van?

RYU: ¿Quién es?

(Salio del agua una grotesca rana gigante, aunque no parecía peligrosa.)

RANA: No, no soy un tipo sospechoso. Me llamo Jean. La bruja me puso un hechizo.

STEN: Que clásico.

RAND: Ah. Supongo que la magia de cura no puede hacer mucho por ti.

RANA: Pues no. Solo ella sabe quitarme el hechizo. Si no os molesta, ¿Podéis ir a la torre de la bruja a preguntarla si me lo quiere quitar? Sil vous plait.

KATT: Oye, majo, tenemos una misión bastante urgente. No podemos entretenernos.

NINA: Igual es un autentico príncipe. Ryu, yo digo que le ayudemos. No será tanto.

RANA: ¿El se llama Ryu? Tengo un encargo de un hombre que vive tras la cascada.

RYU: ¿Te dijo quien era? ¿Qué pinta tenia?

RANA: Era un hombre viejo. Tenía algo que dar a Ryu Bateson. Yo se donde puede estar ahora, pero con este cuerpo no puedo guiaros convenientemente. ¿Qué tal?

RYU: Ahora iremos. Esa bruja va a pagar por lo que hizo. ¡Vamos!

Avanzaron al norte por el gran lago que adornaba toda la pradera y subieron a la zona de la torre. A la entrada, una voz sugerente anunció solo dejar pasar a chicos guapos.

RAND: ¿Habéis visto? Hay más hombres en esta torre. ¿Qué hacen?

HOMBRE: La bruja nos ha convertido en sus juguetes... Cuando se cansa de alguno...

(Cayó un rayo del techo y lo convirtió en pedrusco.)

VOZ: No me gustan los hombres que se van de la lengua...

NINA: Es raro. No siente por los hombres lo que pueda sentir yo, o Katt. Es más bien...

KATT: Obsesa. Ninfómana.

RYU: ¡Eh, que esta historia es para todo publico! Vamos, creo...

En la subida vieron muchas estatuas de hombres guapos. Eso era lo que mas temían, acabar como ellos... En el piso mas alto, una habitación se extendía con una cama de matrimonio, de seda de la buena... con mas hombres-piedra a su alrededor.

BRUJA: Me alegro de que pudieras llegar aquí, valiente. Soy Nimufu. ¿Qué quieres? Oh, estas poniéndote colorado. Eres muy guapo. Ven para acá...

RYU: No me provoques, mona... Hemos venido a salvar a la rana del pantano.

Oye, pues no es fea. Tiene melena rosa y curvas que muchas envidiarían. Su pinta no es de bruja tampoco, más bien de maga oscura. Esta mejor que muchas otras...

NIMUFU: ¿Por qué? Ah, esa rana. Si juegas conmigo, te contare como ayudarle.

(Ryu se acerca solo, después de hacer una señal al grupo. La puerta se cerro tras el.)

KATT: ¡Le ha encerrado! ¡Haz algo, grandullón!

RAND: (Pega) ¡No abre! ¡Esta sellada con una barrera de magia!

NINA: ¡Ryu!

(Adentro, el guardabosques peliazul trataba de conseguir algo por las buenas.)

NIMUFU: Si. Buen chico. No te convertiré en piedra. ¡Serás mi animalito!

RYU: Eh, solo quiero la cura, de palabra. Si no, pues me largo.

NIMUFU: ¿Por qué te quieres ir? ¿Es porque soy una bruja? ¿Porque te doy miedo?

(Pausa. Saca su cetro de magia y su tono cambia a peor, para desgracia.)

NIMUFU: Ya lo tengo asumido. ¡No le gusto a nadie! ¡Y primero, acabare contigo!

RYU: _¡El sentido arácnido...! ¡No lo dice en broma_!

Empieza una batalla y chocan su espada y su cetro. La bruja domina las magias negras con más certeza que Nina, pero mucho menos variadas. El chico las reflejaba como podía, pero llevaban así un rato. Logro paralizarle y ponerle el cetro en las narices...

NIMUFU: Te tengo, muchacho. Eres el más guapo, pero el que menos me fue a durar...

RYU: Yo no lo creo así. (concentración) ¡Ataca, Dragón!

(La bruja salio rebotada con el impacto, pero supo caer bien. No podía creer aquello.)

DRAGÓN: ¡GRRRAARRR!

NIMUFU: ¡No! ¡Me he ido a meter con el Clan de los Dragones!

DRAGÓN: ¡GRRRUURRR! ¡ATAQUE GLACIAR!

Una corriente de frío polar salio de las fauces del enorme dragón. Cubrió la habitación con hielo y la puerta de magia cayo hecha trizas. Los demás entraron por fin.

STEN: ¡Eh, jefe, que buen trabajo!

RYU: Au... Parece que todo se ha arreglado. O casi.

NINA: ¡Yo no estaría orgullosa, Ryu! La has dejado helada. En todos los sentidos.

RAND: Sten, tu sabes hacer fuego. Pon a caldo este piso. Katt, sujeta a la bruja.

RYU: Tapadla con las mantas. No quiero que vaya a morir congelada... por mi culpa.

(Paso un rato. Nimufu no creía por que la estaban cuidando, después de lo que hizo...)

RAND: Aja. Buena poción. Los efectos son rápidos.

NIMUFU: No lo merezco. ¿Por qué empecé todo esto? Soy de las más hermosas de mi clan, mi especie... Y el único que me ha querido de corazón... ¡Es una RANA! (llora)

RYU: Nimufu, solo quiero saber un par de cosas. ¿Te gusta que te atiendan?

NIMUFU: Mas que cualquier cosa...

RYU: Bueno, eso nos pasa a todos. Lo que nos paso a nosotros es que a ti te da igual que sea por algo bueno, como querer amar a esos hombres, que por algo malo, como puede ser ¡Convertir a ese príncipe Jean en una rana gigante!

NIMUFU: No lo haré más. Les dejare ir. Encerrarles no es forma de ganar su cariño.

KATT: ¿Y que hacemos con el sapo gordo ese?

NIMUFU: Ah... Si una mujer que sienta algo por el le besa, será normal de nuevo. Y ahora, dejadme sola. No quiero mas muestras de compasión. Adiós.

RYU: Nimufu. Al sur de HomeTown esta apareciendo un nuevo pueblo, que es nuestra propiedad. Tenemos muchas habitaciones que llenar. Si quieres amigos, solo ve allí.

KATT: Se siente mal. Hizo todo eso, quizás... por que estaba sola.

Bajaron los pisos de la torre y por el camino vieron a los hombres recuperados que se iban yendo, pero también una chica, una con un vago parecido a Sana Shaman...

CHICA: Oh... Tuve una lucha con la bruja y me convirtió en piedra también. ¿Fuisteis vosotros los que nos salvaron? Yo soy Seso, la Shaman del Agua.

NINA: Tienes un cierto parecido con Sana, quizá sois parientes o algo.

SESO: Si, somos las dos ultimas de un equipo de seis hermanas. ¿Y la Abuela?

KATT: Esta con Sana al sur de HomeTown. Y nuestro grupo de colegas también.

SESO: Supongo que iré con vosotros, hasta que lleguemos allí. Partamos ya.

Fueron otra vez hasta el bosquete pantanoso y se encontraron con Jean la rana. Todos pensaron en lo mismo, pero no podían decidir como hacerlo. ¿Verdad?

RANA: Ya. Solo necesito una señorita que me bese. Bien, besadme cuanto queráis.

RYU: ¿Katt?

KATT: ¿Cómo puedes pedirme eso? ¡Que soy la que mejor te conozco!

RYU: ¿Nina?

NINA: ¡Que yo quiero ayudar a la gente, pero no... así!

RYU: ¡Venga, mas entusiasmo! Imaginar que le estáis dando el beso a Ray, o a mí...

SESO: Yo no se de que va esta historia. Pero tampoco me haría gracia.

RAND: Por favor, que no se van a morir por un beso. Tanta complicación.

RYU: Seso... ¿A dónde vas ahora?

(La recién llegada se acerco al sapo ¡y le planto un besazo que lo flipo en color!)

RANA: ¡Ooooooh! ¡Croa croa croa...! ¡Mi preciosa madame...!

(El sapo gordo redujo su tamaño y paso a ser un príncipe de la raza de los Anfibios...)

JEAN: Oh, tres bien, es maravilloso. Soy normal otra vez.

KATT: Pues no ha habido mucho cambio que yo note, ejem.

NINA: Seso... ¿Por qué lo hiciste?

SESO: Simplemente... me salio del alma. Sentí que Jean será muy importante para mí...

JEAN: Bonjour a todo el mundo. Soy el rey de SimaFort. Mi nombre es Ekaru Hope Depe Jean Claude. Dejadlo en Jean, mejor. Merci beaucoup, por las molestias.

RYU: ¿Qué tal si nos guías hasta el hombre de la cascada? No quiero hacerle esperar.

JEAN: Mi castillo esta en mitad del lago, pero podemos hacer una escapada rápida allí.


	9. La reunion de las brujas

Salieron del bosquecillo y Jean les llevo hasta la parte de agua de la cascada. Para poder subir la corriente se convirtió de nuevo en super-rana y les llevo en el lomo. Llegaron.

VIEJO: ¿Tú eres Ryu, Ryu Bateson? Al fin, me he quitado un gran peso.

RYU: ¿Para que me quería?

VIEJO: Como ya te habrás enterado, eres de la raza de los dragones, y el Dios Dragón te esta preparando para cierta misión. Quiero ayudarte. Como no eres puro, no puedes manejar bien la voluntad del Dragón. Te concederé mi energía para lograrlo.

(Hizo unos pases y Ryu se sintió revitalizado. El señor prosiguió.)

VIEJO: Ahora puedes convertirte en Dragón con total control sobre tu cuerpo. También he mejorado el alcance de la Lagrima del Dragón. Ya no estarás perdido nunca más.

RAND: ¿Qué? Pareces decepcionado.

RYU: No es nada. Pensé que tenía una oportunidad de volver a ver a mis parientes...

(Se fueron hasta la entrada del castillo del lago. Jean se lo presento al grupo.)

JEAN: Este fabuloso castillo es mío, SimaFort. Estoy seguro de que todos podéis ver lo maravilloso que es. ¡Os debo la vida! Estableceros aquí el tiempo que queráis.

KATT: (a Nina) Esta como una cabra...

JEAN: ¡Gente de mi castillo, vuestro príncipe ha vuelto! Dadme vuestra bienvenida.

(Todos rumorean, pero no mueven un dedo. El sapo se escama.)

JEAN: ¿Qué pasa, mis súbditos? El príncipe al que tanto queréis ha regresado. No me seáis tímidos. Venid a mis brazos a recibirme, como es costumbre.

GUARDIA: ¿Es ese?

GUARDIA 2: Ese tiene que ser. (Le cogen)

JEAN: ¡Eh, eso hace daño! No es educado hacer daño a un príncipe. (le tumban) ¡Eh, es divertido llevarme en la Sillita de la Reina, pero es embarazoso! Todos están mirando.

(El grupo esta confundido. Viene otro sapo con pinta de general mandamás.)

PRÍNCIPE: Pido disculpas por esta conmoción. Soy el príncipe, me llamo Ekaru Hope Depe Jean Claude. Estoy seguro que ya adivinaron que ese era un impostor. Ese hombre realmente cree que es el príncipe. Perdonen los problemas que les haya dado. Tomen un dinero por su captura y un barco para volver al continente. Buen viaje.

RYU: Bueno, pues nosotros... nosotros nos largamos, ¿Verdad?

STEN: Mas bien, jefe.

(A la salida vieron una chica anfibia acercarse a su bote, ¡y lo hundió de un piedrazo!)

NINA: ¡Eh! ¡Pero que te has creído!

CHICA: ¡Alto! Antes de iros, escuchareis la versión de la princesa Petape.

RYU: ¿Qué tienes que contar?

PETAPE: ¡Que viene alguien! ¡Al agua, rápido!

(Les tira de un empujón a todos. Ella misma se esconde en el muelle. Llega alguien.)

PEP: ¿Qué fue ese ruido?

TATA: A aquella gente debió de caérsele algo cuando se iban.

PEP: ¿Quién iba a pensar que el autentico Jean vendría de vuelta?

TATA: ¿Así que el otro es el impostor?

PEP: Siempre lo he sospechado. Era el maestro Jean. Estaba igual que siempre.

LÍDER: ¡A ver, vosotros dos! Ir adentro a guardar al impostor.

TATA: ¿A cual de los dos, oiga?

LÍDER: Al del calabozo, por supuesto. ¿Es que se han colado más?

(Cogen el equipo y tiran hacia dentro. Se oyen unas últimas frases.)

PEP: El líder no se entera de lo que esta pasando.

TATA: El impostor se quedo en el castillo porque Jean vagabundea demasiado. Pobre.

PETAPE: ¡Arg! ¡Todos son odiosos! ¡No les importa que haya un impostor! ¡Aaaaah!

SESO: Eh, creo que los demás tienen mala pinta...

PETAPE: ¡Ay...! ¡Si no sabían nadar, lo podían haber dicho!

(Cuando todos estuvieron a salvo, Ryu despertaba del ahogamiento. Tose un poco.)

KATT: ¿Ryu, puedo zurrar a esta rana en su culo? ¿Puedo? ¿Puedo?

NINA: (llorosa) Me alegra que no te haya pasado nada...

PETAPE: Perdonadme, pero si los soldados nos veían, la cosa se habría complicado. Se que ahora entendéis la situación. Por favor, salvar a mi hermano. (Saca algo) Esto son Branquias. Es una herramienta para respirar bajo el agua, usadla para llegar al calabozo.

(Se las pusieron y avanzaron por el subterráneo. En la salida acabaron en las cocinas.)

RYU: Esto no debería de haber pasado. ¡Sten! ¿Seguro que era la ultima a la derecha?

STEN: Completamente. No perdemos nada por mirar aquí, digo yo.

RAND: Yo quiero unos nachos.

(Miraron por los pasillos y se encontraron con jaulas llenas de insectos gordos.)

NINA: ¿Esto es lo que comen? Que mal gusto.

RYU: Esa que esta ahí no es... ¡Lo es! ¡ES LA LADRONA!

COCINERO: (llega) ¿Ah, ya la visteis? La pillamos mangando en el castillo. Ahora esta en la jaula cuidando a las cucarachas. Para que aprenda.

KATT: ¿Esa es la maldita choriza que venimos buscando desde hace veinte paginas?

RYU: La misma. Parece estar a buen recaudo. De momento, busquemos a Jean.

SESO: ¡Me parece que le he oído! Ahí, bajando las escaleras.

(Llegan a la zona donde esta encarcelado. Todos se preparan para la bronca.)

LÍDER: ¿Qué queréis, visitar a este? He recibido orden de no dejar pasar a nadie.

RAND: No nos provoques, muchacho. Venimos a llevárnosle. ¿Vale?

LÍDER: ¡Je! Tendréis que liquidarme antes. ¿Vais a arriesgar la vida por este idiota?

RYU: No lo dudes. ¿Nina?

NINA: ¡Ventisca!

LÍDER: ¡Uaaaarrrg...! (cae como un cubito)

NINA: Arrivederchi, Vito.

PETAPE: (llega) ¡Oh, lo hicisteis! ¡Vamos a atender a Jean! (Entran)

JEAN: Oh, mi trazo se desvía últimamente. Ah, hola hermana. Monsieur Ryu, perdón por no haber sido más hospitalario. Como puede ver, no he podido atenderle. ¿Querías?

SESO: ¡Vinimos a salvarte, tontuelo! ¿No lo notaste?

JEAN: A salvarme nada menos. ¡Que impresión! He hecho amigos muy buenos. Espera que termine este cuadro y podré dároslo como objeto de mi aprecio.

PETAPE: ¡No es tiempo de charlas! ¿No te importa que te traten de impostor?

JEAN: ¿Por qué iba a molestarme?

PETAPE: ¡Yo me preocupo por ti y no me quieres hacer caso...!

JEAN: No llores. Guarda las lagrimas para el hombre al que quieras. Además, en el peor de los casos tenemos el anillo real. Solo el príncipe autentico tiene uno.

PETAPE: ¡Si! ¡Si lo enseñas, verán quien es el autentico!

JEAN: Monsieur Ryu, escuche. Le di mi anillo a la bruja. Deberéis encontrarlo otra vez. Se que es mucho pedir, pero se que podéis hacerlo. Por favor.

PETAPE: ¿Es que te lo robo?

JEAN: No, Nimufu no es mala. Estaba sola, así que se lo di como un regalo amistoso.

PETAPE: ¡Aaaah! ¡Le ha dado su anillo a una bruja!

RYU: Sabia que volveríamos a encontrárnosla. Espero que esta vez no de problemas.

Cogieron un bote nuevo para volver a tierra y dirigieron sus pasos a la torre de Nimufu. Se encontraron la puerta cerrada con una nota. Se lanzaron a ver las letras...

RYU: Vaya. Aquí dice que se ha ido al restaurante de Wildcat. ¿Dónde queda eso?

KATT: ¡Eh, yo conozco a Wildcat! ¡Es otro de los Peludos! Trabaje allí antes de irme al estadium de Coursair. Su local esta al lado de la cascada donde te potenciaron, Ryu.

RAND: No esperemos mucho más. El sapo impostor no pierde el tiempo.

Tomaron rumbo hacia el restaurante ese y tras dejar el equipamiento en el guardarropa, les condujeron al comedor. Pero no se esperaban encontrarse una reunión de brujas. No les quedaba otro remedio que localizar a la interesada, aunque todas eran idénticas...

RYU: ¿Y ahora... como sabremos cual es ella?

STEN: No nos queda otra que ir preguntando una por una. Esto va a tardar.

NINA: ¡Si son brujas, sabrán montón de hechizos interesantes! ¡Vamos!

KATT: ¡Espérame!

RAND: Yo iré con Sten. Es fácil verle. Solo es seguir el rastro de brujas ofendidas...

RYU: Que razón tienes. Seso, iras conmigo. Como ya lo hizo Sana. Solo espero que...

SESO: No. Las hermanas Shamans somos tan distintas como nuestros elementos.

(Avanzaron por la zona y oyeron lamentos sospechosos en el baño.)

VOZ: Oh, ¿A quien le importa ya? No le gusto a nadie...

AMBOS: ¡Esa voz!

RYU: ¡Nimufu, sabemos que estas ahí! ¡Sal de donde quiera que te encuentres!

NIMUFU: ¿Ryu? Ah, puedes pasar. No estoy haciendo nada que tenga que esconder.

(Pasaron y llamaron a los demás a asamblea. Preguntaron por el asunto del anillo.)

NIMUFU: ¿El anillo? Ya no lo tengo. Se cayó por el desagüe. ¿Pero que mas da?

RYU: ¡¿Qué has hecho, insensata?! ¡Rand, arranca el desagüe! ¡YA!

RAND: Si, bwana.

Hizo tal cosa y todos se lanzaron por el conducto. Seso se quedo a vigilarla. Menos mal, lo cogieron a tiempo. A la vuelta, la bruja les pidió alguna explicación.

NIMUFU: ¿Qué os pasa? ¿Cómo habéis podido saltar a la cloaca por un maldito anillo?

NINA: No es uno cualquiera. Es el anillo del Príncipe real de SimaFort.

NIMUFU: Mentirosa... ¿Quién me daría algo así? ¡Soy una bruja! ¡Nadie me quiere!

KATT: Eh, corta ese rollo. Tienes una figura envidiable. Solo ten confianza en ti.

NIMUFU: Ese anillo era todo para Jean... y me lo regalo sin reparo... como pudo...

SESO: _Ese hombre rana parece bobo a veces. Pero su corazón manda sobre su cabeza_.

(Salieron de allá y volvieron al punto de encuentro de los príncipes de SimaFort.)

JEAN: ¡Merci beaucoup! ¡Que bueno es ver este anillo de nuevo! Fue la única forma de expresar lo que sentía por ella. Supongo que es el fin de un amor absurdo...

PETAPE: ¡Vamos a enseñarle el anillo a ese impostor!

JEAN: Hermana, no es bueno ser histérica. Déjame cantar una canción para relajarnos...

PETAPE: ¡Iiiih! ¡Tu siempre estas tranquilo, pase lo que pase!

(Se fueron a la sala del trono y pidieron ver al 'príncipe'. Este llego de lo más calmado.)

PRÍNCIPE: Ah, hermana. Me entristece el ver como eres tan amigable con ese loco.

PETAPE: ¡Silencio! Eres un impostor. Y el Jean verdadero va a echarte de una vez.

JEAN: Petape, no deberías usar ciertas palabras malsonantes.

PETAPE: ¡Tu a callar!

JEAN: Perdón.

PETAPE: (al falso) No te harás tanto el valiente por mucho tiempo. ¡Ahora sácalo aquí, Jean! ¡Enséñales la prueba de que no hay mas príncipe que tu!

(Pues lo saca, hala.)

PETAPE: ¿Qué? ¿Todavía tienes el descaro de afirmar ser el autentico?

PRÍNCIPE: Por supuesto que tengo el anillo real. (¡Saca otro!) Detened esta locura...

PETAPE: ¡NO! ¡Es imposible! ¿Cómo hay dos anillos? ¡El tuyo es de pega, seguro! ¡Papa! ¡Jean esta sufriendo mucho! ¿Por qué no dices nada...?

REY: Petape, das miedo. Te pareces a tu madre. Bueno, me apetece pudding de mosca.

PETAPE: ¿Pero como se te ocurre...? ¡Si! ¡El pudding! Jean es el mejor cocinero del reino. Su pudding no tiene rival. Si lo pruebas, te convencerás, lo se.

PRÍNCIPE: ¿Un concurso de cocina? Quieres que haga pudding, ¿No? Perfecto.

PETAPE: Venga Jean, puedes hacerlo.

JEAN: No se que pasara si perdemos...


	10. Nace el caballero de piel azul

Se fueron a la cocina y cada uno preparo su menú. Jean necesitaba carne de gusano para sus espaguetis, una cucaracha grande para la ensalada y finalmente… la Mosca de Oro para el mejor pudding de la historia. Se rumoreaba que la mosca andaba por el sótano...

NINA: Explícame otra vez porque hemos bajado aquí.

RYU: Te lo repito. Si usáramos los ingredientes de la cocina, nos arriesgamos a que la ladrona se fugue de su sitio. Eso nos obliga a buscar ingredientes 'salvajes'.

NINA: Si, tiene sentido.

RYU: ¡_El sentido arácnido! ¿Pero por que ahora_?

(Mas adelante había una diminuta mosca zurrando a un soldado herido.)

SOLDADO: ¡Arg...! ¡Ayúdenme!

MOSCA: Bzzzzzz. ¡Jua jua jua! ¡Eres un loco al pensar que podías atraparme!

RYU: ¡Eh, deja a ese hombre en paz!

MOSCA: ¿No pensaréis en cazarme, no? ¡Os enseñare la diferencia de nuestras fuerzas!

(Libran un pequeño encuentro. La mosca no esperaba semejantes adversarios. Así que.)

MOSCA: No esta mal para un puñado de idiotas. ¡Pero nunca me cogerán! ¡Nunca!

Opto por largarse en cuanto vio un claro. Los demás cogieron los ingredientes, pero aun estaban buscándola. Al final, estaban todos en una zona cerrada...

KATT: Hacedme caso. Aquí huele a mosca. Y suelo tener razón.

MOSCA: (llega) Sois los primeros estúpidos que han conseguido seguirme el rastro hasta tan lejos. Pero un perdedor es un perdedor. ¡No olvidéis con quien tratáis!

KATT: Bien, porque yo los bichos... ¡Los mato a escobazos!

Libran otro combate mas largo. Pero no se esperaban que Ryu se empleara a fondo. Uso el ataque de viento de su Dragón, ¡Ataque Tormenta! Que acabo por la vía rápida.

STEN: ¿Ya no hablas tanto, no? ¿Eh, tipo duro?

RAND: Todos a las cocinas. Los días de ese tirano deben terminar, por narices.

Se prepararon los elementos del concurso. Los seis componentes del grupo, Jean y los cocineros estaban ya reunidos. El jefe cocinero mando traer los platos a la mesa.

CHEF: Concursantes, dejen sus platos en cada lado de la mesa.

PRÍNCIPE: Que ridículo. Si no hubieras intentado esto, podrían haberte perdonado...

JEAN: No. No me importa que tú seas el príncipe. Pero no puedo dejar a un extranjero en el cargo de ser hermano de Petape. No puedo permitirlo, nunca.

CHEF: Sus majestades el Rey y la Princesa han llegado.

(Llegan y se colocan en los asientos reales. El jefe cocinero procede a la explicación.)

CHEF: El ganador será escogido por votación. Los jueces seremos el Rey, la princesa y yo mismo. Primero tomaremos la comida del príncipe y después... la del otro.

(Los cocineros prueban los platos. Halagan la del falso y hacen ascos a la de Jean.)

CHEF: ¡Este es una delicia! La cocina del príncipe es superior en todos los platos.

PETAPE: ¡Esperen! ¡Los otros platos son normales, pero el pudding es otra historia! No se como no han podido reconocer el legendario sabor ¡de la Mosca de Oro!

TODOS: ¡Ooooooh!

PETAPE: Yo digo que mi hermano ha ganado. Su pudding de la Mosca de Oro deja por los suelos a cualquier otro plato de este reino. ¡Papa, diles algo!

REY: (Serio) El ganador es el príncipe Jean. El de la derecha.

PETAPE: ¡No podemos creer a esos cocineros! ¡Están de parte de ese malvado! Ryu, quiero que lo pruebes tú. Se que sois de confianza. Hala, come.

(Come. Pero no esta habituado a esas delicatessen y claro, lo vomita. Ay...)

PETAPE: ¡No puedo creerlo! ¡En ese caso el castillo no será para nadie! ¡Lo volare!

PRÍNCIPE: ¿Va a derruir el castillo? ¡No puedo permitirlo!

JEAN: ¡Esta en peligro! ¡Hay que ayudarla!

(Salen pitando tras ella. Seso se queda con el cocinero jefe un momento.)

CHEF: Fui amenazado por el impostor si no ayudaba... Por favor, salven a Jean...

SESO: No lo dude. Ese impostor tiene las horas contadas.

Todos bajaron al sótano siguiendo a la princesa y al rano falso. Se encontraron con Jean derribado y Seso se quedo con el. Los demás llegaron. El malvado hablo.

PRÍNCIPE: Este es el centro del castillo. Hay algún tipo de poder misterioso. Esta chica intento destruirlo. Después de trabajar tanto para ganar este puesto, no lo permitiré...

RYU: ¡El sentido arácnido... esto tenia que pasar...!

(Se convierte en rana gigante grotesca y además fea. Su poder puede intuirse.)

PRÍNCIPE: Soy Kuwadora. ¡Y este secreto morirá con vosotros!

Empieza la batalla. Al monstruo le llueven escobazos, Tornados, cantazos en la tripa, pero los aguanta bien. Se echa de menos la intervención de Dragón, pero eso es porque Ryu gasto sus fuerzas antes, en la Mosca de Oro. Empiezan a impacientarse.

RAND: ¡Este bicho ni siquiera nota mis puños!

NINA: Tenemos que encontrar el elemento al que es débil. ¡Y rápido!

RYU: Mantened el ritmo. Solo espero que Seso y Jean no tarden en venir...

(En la sala anterior, Seso tiene que confesar algo al príncipe de las ranas.)

SESO: Jean, quiero que recuerdes... que el beso que te concedí... Me gusto.

JEAN: ¿Eso es verdad?

SESO: Daba igual tu aspecto, nunca nos trataste de manejar, fuiste muy sincero...

JEAN: ¿No te importa Nimufu?

SESO: Hiciste lo que debías. No te hubiera importado ser príncipe si la querías...

(El fondo se pone negro y se muestra un primer plano de sus caras, por turno.)

SESO: _Cielos... Casi puedo oír mis latidos... Un momento. ¡Son los de Jean_!

JEAN: _Nadie se había portado así conmigo... Esto debe de ser_...

(En ese momento, Ryu noto un fulgor que emanaba de su colgante. Lo comprobó.)

RYU: La Lagrima del Dragón... ¡Reacciona!

NINA: Algo sucede en la antesala. ¿Crees que son ellos los que lo provocaron?

KATT: Huelo una tremenda fuerza vital... que se une en un solo punto...

JEAN: ¡Vamos! ¡No volveré a esconderme tras mis amigos... nunca más!

(bipbipbip... SHAMAN... EVOLUTION.)

*****************************************************

YAMI-AUTOR: ¿Qué has hecho, estúpido? ¡Has dejado caer el DVD Box de Digimon Tamers al puchero! ¡Ahora esto no habrá quien lo coma! ¡Eres un tarado!

AUTOR: ¡Gñ! (tararea la de 'One Vision')

******************************************************

SESO: (su colgante flota) ¡Es la... Evolución Shaman! (0**.**0)

_JEAN: ¡Jean evoluciona en... SIR MACKAREL_! (¡floaaamm!)

STEN: ¡Hale, ahora el sapo es un caballero andante! De piel azul, encima...

MACKAREL: Dejádmele a mi. ¡Os le preparare un poco!

RAND: ¿Adonde se fue Seso, sabéis?

_SESO: Ah... Que calido, este es el corazón valiente de Jean_...

(Da espadazos con su florete. La niebla que rodea al guerrero le hace estremecerse.)

RYU: Ya lo pillo... ¡No soporta el frío! ¡Nina, tienes que actuar!

NINA: ¡No me lo digas dos veces! ¡Ventisca!

KUWADORA: ¡Uuuurrrg...! (le fastidia)

MACKAREL: No le des mas leña, ahora es mío, nena. ¡Cruzada... Santa!

(El haz de luz que provoco su espada acabo de reventar al monstruo asqueroso.)

KUWADORA: Arg... Nuestro Dios me concedió el poder... ¡Os llevare conmigo...!

(Al explotar rompió un mecanismo que hizo temblar al castillo entero.)

MACKAREL: No, tranquilos. Ese control no era de una bomba. Aquí es donde nuestro antepasado deposito la espada legendaria. Mi hermana se creyó siempre lo de la bomba.

(Jean y Seso vuelven a ser lo que eran. La princesa Petape se levanta del desmayo.)

PETAPE: ¿Qué paso? He oído el control de la bomba. ¿Dónde fue el impostor?

JEAN: Mis amigos me ayudaron a eliminarle. ¡Tres bien! ¡Estoy contento de todo haya acabado así! ¿Puedo expresároslo con una canción, eh?

PETAPE: ¡Iiiiiiih! ¡Intente que fueras responsable! Pero eres el mejor tal como eres...

SESO: Y juntos, seremos mejores aun. Que bonito me ha quedado...

Se fueron a la sala del trono a recibir elogios. El Rey aclaro que había sido controlado. Les concedió la ancestral Espada del Sol, que Jean se puso. Se preparo para hablar.

REY: Veamos al tal Ryu.

PETAPE: Papa, Ryu esta ahí delante.

REY: Ah, si. Ryu, estoy muy agradecido por vuestro fantástico trabajo.

JEAN: ¿Ep?

PETAPE: ¡Papa, que ese es Jean! (gota de sudor general) Ryu, yo te doy las gracias en nombre de mi padre. Este castillo realmente os debe mucho.

JEAN: Tengo algo que decir. Merci beaucoup, Monsieur Ryu. Como muestra de aprecio iré con usted en su viaje y cuidare de la bella madmoiselle Seso. Hala, vamos.

PETAPE: ¿Pero es que te vas a largar otra vez?

JEAN: Puedes cuidar perfectamente del castillo, hermana. Todos lo hemos comprobado con agrado. Ahora, cogeremos del almacén lo necesario para el viaje.

RYU: Gracias, ya se que es lo que me voy a llevar.

(Van al almacén y el grupo abre la jaula donde esta la puñetera ladrona. La dejan atada.)

LADRONA: No me importa que me llevéis con Trout. ¡Pero lejos de las cucarachas...!

(En eso Ryu tuvo otro flashback provocado por aquella chica-murciélago.)

_RYU: ¿Por qué chillas? _

_YUA: ¡La cucaracha! ¡Me da asco! ¡Quitádmela...! _

_GANER: Ryu, haz caso a tu hermana de una vez..._

(Volvió a la realidad. Los demás se preguntaban si le pasaba algo raro.)

RYU: No, no es nada. Solo es cansancio. He buscado a esta pájara durante semanas...

LADRONA: ¡Que grosero! Tengo nombre. Soy Patty, la Ladrona Fantasma.


	11. La maquina guerrera de la Luz

Volvieron ya con calma todo el camino de vuelta hasta HomeTown. Recogieron a Bow por el camino y fueron en tropel a la casa de Trout, todavía guardada por soldados.

RYU: Tengan, señores. Esta chica fue quien robo los tesoros de Trout.

SOLDADO: Así que habéis encontrado al verdadero sospechoso. Venga, adentro.

(Llega el dueño llamado Trout. Sorprendentemente, la ladrona esta muy tranquila.)

TROUT: ¿Estáis seguros de que esta individua robo mis tesoros guardados?

PATTY: Perdone, no se los robe. ¡Se los quite por que no eran suyos!

SOLDADO: ¡Y encima mentirosa! ¡Te van a empapelar por esto, monada!

PATTY: Compruébenlo ustedes. Miren en el sótano. ¡Trout tiene ladrones a sueldo!

STEN: ¿Pasa algo, jefe?

RYU: La Lagrima del Dragón... parece estar dando la razón a Patty... ¿Cómo?

(Todos bajaron al sótano. No había un alma. Están discutiendo y llega Kilgor.)

KILGOR: ¿Qué paso? Veo que ustedes encontraron al culpable. Vengan a cenar.

(Van a la casa de Kilgor a pasar allí la noche. En la cena, el señor pide detalles.)

KILGOR: Os he causado muchos problemas. Si no os hubiera pedido tales cosas...

BOW: No, yo soy el que debo arrepentirme. Pero ya se acabo todo.

KILGOR: A decir verdad, no. Me es difícil de explicar. Quiero que robes para mí una vez más. Pienso que si dejamos a Trout seguir con sus chanchullos...

BOW: Yo también creo que aquí hay algo que es sospechoso.

KILGOR: ¿Entonces lo harás?

BOW: Pero tengo que decir algo. Si ahora me pillara alguien, me convertiría en criminal buscado. No quiero involucraros a los demás. Ryu, pude hacerlo solo la última vez. Se que Trout esta escondiendo algo. ¿Quieres venir de todas formas...?

RYU: También fue mi culpa por dejarte solo. Iré sin dudar.

BOW: Gracias, Ryu... Eres un verdadero colega. Pero nos queda mucho asunto Trout.

(Salieron por la noche a la calle. Noquearon al guarda y entraron con sigilo.)

BOW: No se donde esta el fallo. La tal Patty dijo que había cosas ocultas aquí.

RYU: ¡El sentido arácnido! ¡Escóndete!

(Trout atravesó una pared falsa para llegar a donde estaban. Se fue al piso superior.)

BOW: Que interesante. Ahí es donde debe estar todo lo que esconde.

Pasaron por allá y vieron varios tipos encerrados, con pinta de rateros de segunda. Era verdad que Trout tenia ladrones como empleados. También vieron una moza, una rubia que no se parecía a esa escoria. Su ropa-armadura rezaba el 'no lo hay mas blanco'.

CHICA: ¿Habéis venido a sacarme? Por favor, yo no soy como ellos...

RYU: Er, si no fuera por tu armadura, diría que eres parentela de Sana y Seso...

CHICA: ¿Cómo lo sabes? Me llamo Seny, la Shaman Santa. Trout me vio y encerró...

BOW: Vale, déjaselo a Ryu.

(La liberaron de un espadazo en la cadena. En el fondo del pasillo estaba la 'ladrona'.)

PATTY: ¡Mira que os lo dije! ¡Trout es el tío malo aquí! ¡Solo robo a los malvados!

SENY: Hablando del rey de Roma...

(Si, Trout había llegado y les había pescado a todos. Puso aire de perdonavidas.)

TROUT: Vaya, si es el pequeño ladronzuelo Bow. Debes ser muy hábil para que hayas podido encontrar este sitio. ¿Quieres trabajar para mí? ¿Qué dices tú, Peggy?

PATTY: ¡Es Patty! Respecto a la pregunta, ¡Y un cuerno!

TROUT: Así que tu tampoco quieres. No os necesito. ¡Pero no escapareis vivos!

SENY: ¡Que te lo has creído! ¡Te aplastaremos, la justicia vencerá, y la paz reinará!

RYU: Seny, no te enrolles y suelta a Patty de la cadena...

Trout se convierte en monstruo gusano de arena, horrendo y pegajoso. Por fortuna Bow no se había olvidado de sus conjuros de cura, pero Ryu no podía usar a Dragón en un sitio tan cerrado. La batalla estaba durando mucho para su gusto.

RYU: Tienes suerte de que no puedo usar a Dragón, maldito monstruo...

TROUT: ¿Por qué no lo dejas, Bow? No tienes ninguna posibilidad con ese tirachinas. Si te arrepientes, puedo dejarte con vida, ¡Para que me proporciones más riquezas!

SENY: ¡No lo olvides, monstruo! ¡Más tarde o más temprano, será vuestro fin!

BOW: He dejado que Ryu luche sin descanso por mí. ¡Ahora lucharemos todos juntos!

(bipbipbip...SHAMAN EVOLUTION.)

¡Otra vez el amuleto de la Shaman que apareció reacciono para crear un ser superior! Antes habrían pensado que fue casualidad, pero ahora estaba claro...)

SENY: ¡Shaman Evolución!

_BOW: ¡Bow evoluciona en... MOTOR-MASTER_! (¡floaaamm!)

RYU: Alucinante. Ahora son un galgo androide, gordo como un tanque...

M-MASTER: Trout, fuiste creado para acumular dinero, ese era tu único cometido. Pero ya no podrás usurar a nadie más de este mundo. ¡Traga perdigones!

(Empezó a acañonar con su brazo-bazooka y Ryu le ayudo con buenos tajos de espada.)

TROUT: ¡Uuuurrrg...! (Se deshace)

RYU: Ya esta... y pensar que este demonio ha vivido aquí casi tanto como nosotros...

(Liberan a la chica de alas escamosas de su propia cadena y se va a despedir.)

PATTY: Creo que debo daros las gracias. No tienes ni idea de mangar, debes mejorar mucho. Pero destruyendo demonios, no he visto a nadie como vosotros. ¡Hasta otra!

(Le planta un beso amistoso para despedirse. Sin embargo, el chico se quedo frío.)

M-MASTER: ¿Ahora me vas a decir que no te ha gustado?

RYU: Esto es increíble. No he sentido nada. Como si me hubiera besado mi madre...

M-MASTER: Bueno, nunca creí que me tocaría unirme a una Shaman tan pronto.

RYU: No lo entendí bien aquella vez. Pero este es el verdadero poder de las Shamans.

(Volvieron a la casa de Kilgor para dar cuentas de sus pesquisas.)

BOW: ¡Me cargue a Trout para proteger a la chica ladrona! ¡Lo teníais que haber visto!

RYU: Yo si que lo vi...

KILGOR: Quiero pensar que perdió su alma al diablo cuando solo pensaba en dinero...

BOW: Ah, claro, tome, es la Capucha Mágica.

KILGOR: No, gracias, podéis quedárosla, por lo que hicisteis. ¿Pero porque Trout era un demonio? Quizás es porque algo malo vaya a pasar en el mundo...

BOW: Han pasado muchas cosas raras. Ryu, tu has viajado bastante. ¿Qué opinas?

RYU: Presiento algo. Tú y yo nos encontramos con arpías asquerosas en Monte Fubi.

KATT: ¡El manager del estadium de Coursair era otro de ellos!

NINA: El bandido de Joker intento acabar con mi herm... digo, la princesa de Windia.

STEN: Capitán estaba hasta los topes de Creons. Y no 'Creon' que fuera casualidad.

RAND: No ha hecho gracia.

JEAN: Oh la la, mi reino había sido usurpado. Pero llego Monsieur Ryu a ayudarme.

RYU: Si, hay algo en el aire. Pero como guardabosques, debemos de acabar con ello.

Todos pasaron el resto de la noche allí. Cuando salieron en tropel a circular por la calle, la gente hablaba del suceso del día anterior. Bow cogió un periódico de la mañana.

BOW: Vaya, en cuestión de horas todos saben ya que paso en casa de Trout...

RYU: Oye, creo que Niro, la abuela Shaman y tu decidisteis el nombre de las ruinas.

BOW: Aja, hemos pensado en Township. Queda mejor que 'Niro Town', desde luego.

NINA: Deberíamos volver allí, si pensáis en lo que les paso a Jean y Bow...

RYU: Si, en ese sentido, Sana debe poder ser capaz de unirse a alguno de nosotros.

STEN: Bien pensado, vayamos a recogerla. Quizá necesitemos ayuda.

(Alguien viene por la calle, es Silvia, la secretaria del señor Sabio de HomeTown.)

SILVIA: ¡Ryu, Bow, el señor Sabio necesita que os presentéis en el gremio, rápido!

RYU: Pues si que hay prisa...

La cámara les deja marchar y enfoca a la Escuela de Magia. Entra por una ventana y se ve una clase de magos en pleno trabajo. El encuadre se fija en una cierta alumna...

PROFA: ¿Quién me sabe decir como se recupera la energía mágica?

ALUMNA: ¡Yo se! Primero, con una noche de descanso. Alternativamente, se pueden comer Bayas Blancas. Y se dice que el boca a boca es perfecto para dos usuarios.

PROFA: Completamente correcto, Deis. ¿Algo más?

DEIS: ¿Podría ir al baño?

PROFA: (gota de sudor) Puedes... pero te quiero aquí enseguida.

(Deis pasa por el pasillo y ve la expendedora de periódicos. Mira la primera página.)

DEIS: ¿Y esto? 'El millonario local Trout fue desenmascarado como un demonio. Bow, del gremio de guardabosques y su compañero de patrulla salvaron muchas vidas...'

(Se lleva el periódico al baño y lo lee mientras la cámara enfoca la puerta.)

DEIS: ¿Ryu Bateson? ¿Será posible que al fin haya aparecido el Niño Elegido?

Se produce un ruido de transformación y Deis aparece con su verdadera figura. Tiene pelo ondulado color turquesa, que ocultó con su gabarda. Llevaba un cetro de magia y como todas las nagas, un alargado y verde cuerpo de culebra, desde su ombligo hasta... el final. Se preparo y se transmitió instantáneamente fuera del cole.

PROFA: Si Deis no aparece en 15 segundos, ¡Voy a tener que ponerla una falta!

(Se desmayan a lo japonés. La cámara ha vuelto con el grupo de Ryu, en el gremio.)

JOHN: ¿Puede creérselo, señor? He sido guardabosques hace mucho, pero hasta esto...

VORY: ¿No entiende que no somos cobardes? ¡No hay forma humana de destruir eso!

BUTCH: Este no es un trabajo del que los guardabosques puedan ocuparse más tiempo.

BOW: ¿Qué estáis contando, Powell? ¿Hay problemas en el trabajo?

POWELL: ¡Je! Es el MAYOR problema que el gremio haya tenido que encarar...

JOHN: Estábamos investigando en Gate. Una gran parte de zona boscosa se marchito...

BOW: ¡En Gate! ¿No fue allí donde me encontré contigo?

RYU: ¡Si! ¿No podéis darnos mas detalles?

VORY: Eso es todo lo que sabemos del incidente de Gate... mire, señor Sabio. Nosotros no tenemos la capacidad adecuada para este trabajo. No me inmiscuya...

BOW: Señor Sabio, ¿Quiere explicar este embrollo?

(Se sienta y los chicos guardabosques se van. Ryu y Bow también toman una silla.)

SABIO: Los guardabosques que se fueron a Gate coinciden en que vieron un demonio espantoso. Se dieron cuenta de que aquello entrañaba su peligro. Y si, no es un trabajo que los guardabosques podamos acometer. Lo único que podemos hacer desde aquí es esperar a un valiente, un héroe formidable... que pueda salvar el mundo.

BOW: Señor. ¿Qué diría si tuviera ese héroe enfrente de usted?

SABIO: Doy fe al Dios Dragón de que no sois ningunos imprudentes. Pero el demonio era tan gordo que incluso los mas veteranos que vosotros tuvieron que huir.

(El sabio da una descripción aproximada del bicho y los héroes se escandalizan.)

BOW: ¡Es el! Estoy seguro de que es el monstruo que vimos de pequeños.

SABIO: ¿Ya le conocíais? ¿Por qué no dijisteis nada?

RYU: ¡Je! Por poco no volvemos a decir nada NUNCA más. Pero hay más que hablar.

SILVIA: (entra) ¡Señor Sabio! Ya me he enterado, ese Trout era un demonio. Y también se quien se encargo de el. ¡Eres el mejor, Bow! ¡MUA! (Besazo)

SABIO: ¡Silvia, esas cosas pueden esperar! De todas formas... Ryu, Bow, tal parece que este trabajo es para vosotros. Pero será difícil para los dos solos. Necesitareis la ayuda del Hombre Hierba, puede hablar con las plantas. Así sabréis que paso en el bosque.

(Todos entran. El Sabio se asombra al ver tanta gente dispuesta.)

RAND: Ryu no esta solo. Nos tiene a los demás. Hasta donde haya que llegar.

KATT: ¿Los guardabosques se encargan de fulminar monstruos? ¡Suena genial!

JEAN: Vayamos a reunir a los que nos quedan en Tonwship, Monsieur Ryu.

(Pasan por el chalet de las antiguas ruinas y recogen a Sana. A la salida oyen algo.)

VOZ: Ryu Bateson. Al fin nos conocemos.

RYU: ¿Quién anda ahí?

BLEU: (aparece) He esperado mucho tiempo a tu aparición, Niño Elegido. Quiero estar a tu lado con todo lo que soy, tengo y conozco, hasta que me conduzcas a la persona que me revele el secreto de mi identidad, que me esta oculto. Te ayudare en tus pesquisas, te apoyare en cada batalla y respaldare tus opiniones. No como hacen otras.

SANA: Mosquis. Esta tipa me gana.

*************************************************************

YAMI-AUTOR: ¡Meeec, alerta de Mary Sue!

AUTOR: Si te sirve de consuelo, ella no era muy distinta que esto en el juego...

*************************************************************

RYU: Si de verdad estas convencida, puedes venir. Donde caben diez, caben once.

STEN: Jefe... ¿Le ha echado un ojo a las pantorrillas?

JEAN: ¡Encantado de tu presencia, preciosa!

BLEU: Ni lo sueñes, batracio.

JEAN: Eso ya te lo diré.

NINA: No te las des de guapa y también de lista, porque no te sale. Demuestra tu poder.

(Movió su varita y vieron en acción los conjuros más bestias existentes.)

NINA: Pero bueno... diez años en la escuela de magias y me deja a la altura del betún...

BLEU: Te entiendo. Yo llevo allí escondida los últimos cinco siglos. A veces cansa.

STEN: Pero si yo no la echaba mas de treinta y pocos... ¡Y es una carcamal! (¡Plam!)

KATT: ¡Eh, solo yo puedo darle escobazos, recién llegada! (¡Plam!) ¡Au! ¿Dónde...?

BLEU: Otra vez lo haré más despacio. No quiero jugar con ventaja.

RYU: Una esbirra extraordinaria... solo una prueba más. Solo por ver.

(Apunto la Lagrima del Dragón a la chica-serpiente. Pero no brillo, ni nada de nada.)

RYU: ¿Cómo? Se debe haber escacharrado... No lo puedo entender...

BLEU: _Sabia que lo intentarías, Bateson. Pero tu joya no funcionara conmigo. Hace mucho que aprendí a esconder mis intenciones. Solo te seré útil si confías en mí..._


	12. La ballena sabia

La hechicera nueva les ayudo contando que el Hombre Hierba estaba preso en un circo de la isla de Tunlan, y que necesitarían atravesar el mar. Jean apunto que al sur de sus dominios había una leyenda de la Ballena Sabia, en la playa de Cabo Ballena. Fueron.

JEAN: Hop, ya estamos aquí. Habrá que buscar a la ballena esa.

(Pasan a una cabaña donde hay mesas de comer. Preguntan en recepción.)

SEÑOR: ¡Eh, fuisteis vosotros los que destruisteis a Trout! ¿Queríais algo?

RYU: Si, quisiéramos ver los alrededores del acantilado, si no es molestia.

BLEU: (lee) ¡Uh, pastel de ballena! Traiga un par de ellos. ¡Son deliciosos!

NINA: ¿No piensas venir?

BLEU: Me quedare a comer los pasteles. Podéis seguir sin mí un rato.

SANA: Me quedare con ella. No me gusta demasiado la playa... Seso, tu esmérate.

BLEU: Por cierto, Ryu, guárdame los pendientes hasta que vuelvas. Se mancharían.

RYU: Pues vale. Al bolsillo.

(Avanzaron por las piedras y descendieron por un hueco estrecho. Vieron a alguien.)

VIEJO: Vaya, esta lloviendo gente ahora. ¿Estáis bien? Me llamo Maiyoru.

RAND: Nada que la magia de cura no arregle. ¿Eh Bow?

MAIYORU: Nunca pensé que llegaría más gente del exterior. Pero debéis saber donde os habéis metido. ¡Es la boca de una ballena! Es sorprendente, ya puede cargar con las personas por donde quiera, y entiende el lenguaje humano para hacerlo. Pero hace poco solo duerme y duerme. He intentado despertarla varias veces.

DELFIN: Si, el Abuelo se trago ese muñeco de piedra.

MAIYORU: ¿Crees que es ese muñeco el que la obliga a dormir?

RYU: Es posible. Quizá sea un monstruo hipnotizador. Tenemos que enterarnos.

STEN: Todo recto y al estomago, gente.

Avanzaron de nuevo por el interior del ballenato y si, vieron una figurilla de piedra que parecía un ídolo inca. Una voz cavernosa salía de ella y les contaba que hizo dormir a la ballena para poder hacer lo propio. ¡Entonces empezó lo bueno!

RYU: El sentido arácnido no entiende de minerales. ¡Es un enemigo!

KATT: ¡Hay que reducirlo a gravilla! ¿Me ayudáis alguno?

BOW: ¡Ya estoy listo! ¿Seny?

JEAN: ¡Puedo decir lo mismo! ¿Seso?

ELLAS: ¡Vamos!

(bipbipbip... SHAMAN EVOLUTION.)

AMBAS: ¡Shaman Evolución!

_JEAN: ¡Jean evoluciona en... SIR MACKAREL! _(¡floaaamm!)

_BOW: ¡Bow evoluciona en... MOTOR MASTER_! (¡floaaamm!)

Empiezan a zurrar. El muñeco de piedra es lento con ganas, pero duro como el solo. Después de unos momentos de recibir, pronuncio una sentencia nada conciliadora.

MUÑECO: Ve... a... dormir...

(Todos se caían de sueño... menos Ryu, que seguía sin entender.)

RYU: ¿Qué pasa? Todos han caído. Algo me ha impedido dormirme. ¿Pero que?

MUÑECO: Debes... dormir... por siempre...

RYU: Ya esta bien de zarandajas. ¡ataca, Dragón! (cambia) ¡ATAQUE TORMENTA!

MUÑECO: ¡Arrrrg...!

(Al fin fue hecho gravilla. Los demás despertaron creyendo haberse perdido algo.)

NINA: Fu. Creí que nos haría dormir eternamente. Y ese no es mi estilo...

BOW: Lo que me pregunto es porque Ryu no se durmió. Es raro.

KATT: Hay que salir de aquí. Y ya se como. ¡Chúpate esta, bicho!

Le dio un escobazo en la garganta y tembló, para luego sacarles por el agujero del agua. Cayeron muy cerca del restaurante-agencia de viaje. Las chicas salieron por ellos.

SANA: Parece que ya han vuelto. ¡Tenemos que reunirnos!

BLEU: Espero que hayan encontrado ya la condenada ballena. ¡Vamos!

(Todos juntos se ponen enfrente del enorme ballenato, que les hablaba.)

ABUELO: Um. Que bien he dormido. ¿Fuisteis vosotros quienes me despertaron? Pues gracias. Me llaman el Abuelo. Os puedo enseñar el mar, puedo ir donde quiera.

JEAN: Tres bien, la ballena nos llevara hasta donde este el Hombre Hierba.

BLEU: Ryu, espero que no te olvides de mis pendientes.

RYU: Si, claro. Cógelos.

BLEU: Confío en que no te hayas dormido mientras tuviste que cuidarlos. Gracias.

RYU: ¿Me dices que tus pendientes tuvieron algo que ver con mi insomnio repentino?

BLEU: Ah, eso es un secreto.

STEN: La típica respuesta fácil, jefe. Me las se todas...

Surcaron las aguas hacia el este montados sobre el Abuelo, siguiendo el brillo que les indicaba la Lagrima del Dragón. Dejaron la ciudad de Tunlan para más tarde, ahora debían entrar al circo a tratar de llevarse con ellos al Hombre de Hierba...

SHOWMAN: No conseguiremos clientes solo con exhibir al Hombre Hierba. Seria muy distinto si fueran a devorarlo. ¡Eh, hierbajo! ¡Todos esperan para verte!

H-HIERBA: Parece que te diviertes.

SHOWMAN: ¿Puedes hablar? ¡Entonces me asegurare de que chillas bien alto en la función! ¿No es gracioso? Realmente va a ser entretenido. ¿No lo creen así?

STEN: No, ¡Es un escándalo!

TODOS: ¿Qué cosa?

STEN: ¡No hay derecho a que nos cobren cien monedas por cada entrada!

(Desmayo japonés general. El director de circo se pone serio.)

SHOWMAN: ¿Qué quieren, señores?

BOW: Vinimos a por el Hombre de Hierba. Pero no solo a verle, ¡A llevárnosle!

SHOWMAN: ¿Es que quieren arruinarme? Es mi única atracción decentemente buena. Sin el, estoy condenado a la bancarrota. Si me trajeran otra criatura rara, pues...

RYU: ¿Y por que tendríamos que hacerle caso? ¡El es un hombre libre!

SHOWMAN: Oigan. ¿Esa es una hembra de la raza de los Peludos?

KATT: ¿Me dice a mí?

SHOWMAN: ¡Son absolutamente chungas de encontrar! ¿Cuánto quieres, chico?

RYU: ¡Esto ya pasa de rosca! ¡No se comercia con la gente!

(El director se cabrea y la Lagrima del Dragón reacciona como esta mandado.)

SHOWMAN: ¡Si eso pensáis, debéis morir!

(Se transforma en monstruo-mamut del polo. Todos se preparan para el combate.)

RYU: ¡Al loro! Rand, Bow, preparad las magias curativas por si los moratones.

KATT: ¡Déjame la primera!

RYU: Nina, Sten, vosotros las magias de fuego... ¿Adonde andará Bleu?

NINA: Ni te molestes...

RYU: Finalmente, Katt y Jean vendrán conmigo en cuerpo-a-cuerpo.

JEAN: ¡Uno para todos y... cinco por cuatro?

Se engarran por fin. Ah, las Shamans atacaban con su especialidad. La buena estrategia pareció ir ganando terreno al demonio ese. Ryu va a invocar a Dragón, pero antes...

KATT: ¡Esta por haberme intentado comprar! (Escobazo)

DRAGÓN: ¡ATAQUE VOLCÁN!

(El horroroso fogonazo acabo por la vía buena. Todos se arrimaron a la jaula.)

JEAN: Ahora el problema esta en abrir la reja... Monsieur.

NINA: Si achicharro la reja... acabaría con el también... que haremos...

H-HIERBA: No, no hay puerta en ese lado. Dejadme a mí.

(Va al lado de la reja y abre con la manilla desde adentro. Todos se quedan así (0_0).)

BLEU: ¡Ja! Tienes agallas, chiquillo. Parece que no me he perdido nada importante.

SPAR: Dejadme explicar. Me llamo Spar, he estado esperando a gente como vosotros. Alguien que sintiera que algo horrible va a pasar. De acuerdo con ese arbusto, el bosque cerca de Gate había muerto y vinisteis a buscarme por que me necesitáis, ¿cierto?

NINA: Palabra por palabra...

BLEU: ¿Quién quiere algodón de azúcar? (come)

SPAR: Si escucho las voces de los árboles puedo enterarme de lo que pasa en lugares lejanos. Pero mi poder no es suficiente para comprender el espíritu vegetal de Gate, el del demonio es tan potente que me lo bloquea. La solución esta en ir con el Árbol Sabio del gran Mar de Hierba. Pero no puede recordar nada, no se por que...

BLEU: Ah, un caso de amnesia. Cuando me pasa, busco una almohada y a descansar.

SPAR: Almohada... ¡La gente de Tunlan tiene la Almohada Terapéutica, la mejor!

JEAN: Pero Monsieur, esa población solo se comunica con melodías.

BOW: Tenemos la Capucha Mágica que nos regalo Kilgor, podemos entender cualquier lengua mundial. El problema va a estar en hablarlo, sin un instrumento.

RYU: ¿Alguna otra intervención genial, chicos?

(Silencio. Los ojos empiezan a clavarse en Sten. Se obliga a si mismo a hablar.)

STEN: Si, bueno, HighFort tiene la mejor artesanía musical de este continente. Pero.

SANA: ¿Dónde esta la pega? Allí vive la raza de los Simios, nos puedes recomendar...

STEN: No quiero volver por allí. No me gusta revisitar mi pasado...

SANA: Por favor, que todos vamos contigo. No te puede pasar nada.

STEN: A decir verdad, nunca intente volver a mi ciudad. Nunca...


	13. Mono ve, mono hace

Se adentraron en el continente y cruzaron un pequeño desierto, tras lo cual se divisaba la fortaleza de los Simios. Se encaminaron hacia el puente levadizo, les abrieron al ver que traían un Simio en el grupo. Parecieron ponerse nerviosos...

GUARDIA: Tenéis suerte de que os acompañe uno de los nuestros. Pero espera un poco. ¡Es el jefe Sten! ¡Ha vuelto por fin!

STEN: Ya no soy tu jefe, Gayne, ni lo volveré a ser...

GAYNE: Pero yo me pensé... que le habían matado en la guerra del Googheim, señor.

STEN: Ah... Quizá hubiera sido mejor que ahora estuviera criando malvas...

GAYNE: ¡Pero estas en casa, jefe! ¡Todos estarán contentos de verle vivo!

STEN: Gayne, no soy tu jefe ni tampoco soy ningún héroe. Solo soy un cobarde que aun hoy sigue huyendo. El héroe del Googheim es Trubo. El si lucho hasta el fin...

KATT: _Es increíble como resulta que no se nada de mis compis_...

GAYNE: De todas formas, bienvenido de nuevo. Trubo ha estado buscándote.

STEN: ¡No es posible! ¿Y ahora que le cuento? ¡Ha sido un error venir aquí...!

SPAR: No pierdas los nervios, eso nunca condujo a nada.

GAYNE: ¿No quieres ver a la princesa?

STEN: No debería haber aparecido. Perdón chicos, tengo mi propio problema ahora. Deberéis haceros con un instrumento sin mi 'enchufe'. Hasta mañana.

RYU: Sana...

SANA: ¿Dime?

RYU: Ve con el. No debe estar solo en esta situación, y eres la más indicada para tal. Los dos domináis el fuego y os relacionáis con el sexo opuesto como ninguno...

SANA: ¡Oye! ¿Qué me estas llamando?

BLEU: ¡Que le sigas, condenada!

(Paso el día. Ya por la mañana, el resto del grupo investigaba por el castillo.)

RAND: Ah, no hacemos mas que dar vueltas y ni rastro de la tienda de música...

BOW: Si Sten continuara aquí... nos podría haber guiado. Que papeleta.

KATT: Sssh. Huelo a sandalia romana. Algo se cuece en ese torreón de ahí...

(Echan un ojo por el ventanuco. Una mona generala da órdenes a monos soldados.)

MONA: Bien, contadme el parte de la resistencia en la división del Suroeste.

COMANDO: No tenemos bastante poder militar y estamos fuera de programa...

MONA: ¡Si nos retrasamos en un ataque, el siguiente también se retrasa! Mandad unos soldados de otra unidad. ¡Debemos acometerlos a base de fuerza numérica!

COMANDO: Si, pero si seguimos en ese plan, fallaremos en seguir el programa. Más, si tuviéramos veteranos seria otro cantar, pero solo disponemos de novatillos...

MONA: No quiero mas excusas. Moveros de acuerdo al programa, a cualquier precio. Cualquiera. Pronto, un arma sorprendente estará preparada. Entonces podremos vencer diciendo adiós a la vida de solo un mísero soldado. ¿Entendéis?

(Los soldados se van, y Ryu y los otros saltan e irrumpen en la acción.)

RYU: Oiga, señorita. ¡Esos planes son muy ambiciosos, incluso para usted!

MONA: La gente como vosotros no esta permitida aquí. Estamos preparando la guerra.

KATT: ¿Puedo zurrarla ya?

MONA: ¡No interrumpáis, y desaparecer!

(Pulso un palanca y cayeron todos en un hueco que parecía no tener salida.)

NINA: ¡Ag, nos la ha jugado como a principiantes!

SPAR: Te pediría retirares tus encantos de mi faz, pero ya que eres un peso pluma...

JEAN: Parece que ahora todo esta en manos de monsieur Sten y madame Sana.

(Corte a la salida de los cuartos de invitados. Sten sale y Sana le espera fuera.)

STEN: Llegan tarde. ¿Qué esta haciendo Ryu? Empiezo a preocuparme.

SANA: Marcharon por delante, me pidieron que te lo contara. Vamos a alcanzarlos.

SOLDADO: Señor Sten, vigile a Shupkay. Vino a este castillo después de que usted se fuera. Ahora es la nueva generala, pero no nos fiamos mucho de ella.

STEN: Bueno, nos andaremos con ojo. Una sola mona no es problema.

Ellos también anduvieron por la zona donde estuvieron los otros, pero una voz muy conocida por Sten les distrajo de su rumbo. Enseguida la reconoció...

STEN: ¿Quién habla? ¡Es Trubo!

TRUBO: Veo que tienes buenas agallas para haber vuelto, peludo. ¡No tienes ni idea de lo que ha sido este tugurio desde que te marchaste así, por las buenas!

STEN: Trubo, sigues molesto por aquello, ¿No?

TRUBO: ¡Si, claro! ¡Si estabas vivo, podías haber venido! No había forma de que los enemigos fueran conquistados solo por tu mano. Era bueno que nos mataran a un héroe, pero creíste que era el mismo caso que si huías y no volvías...

STEN: Es verdad, no he hecho mas que huir desde entonces...

TRUBO: No, si eso no me importa. ¡Pero no puedo olvidar la forma en que dejaste a la princesa! Me revienta ver que el hombre que ella escogió por sobre mi, ¡Es un inútil!

(¡Agarro y quemo la cuerda de la pasarela por donde estaban los tres! Para esos monos era pan de cada día balancearse, pero Sana estaba colgando de un hilo...)

SANA: ¡Ah! ¡Ahí abajo hay uno foso lleno!

STEN: ¿Qué has hecho? ¡Ella no tiene que ver con lo nuestro!

TRUBO: Pues muéstrame tu valor, chico. ¡Si luchas de verdad no tendrás problema!

Se engarran con fiereza y Sten empieza con la peor parte, pero pronto se recupero con un conjuro Bomba para empujar al rival al agua. ¡Pero ellos dos cayeron también!

SANA: ¡Aaaaag...! (Duele)

STEN: ¡Sana, espera que voy...!

Les cogió y les arrastro a la orilla. Sana estaría débil un rato, pero no desfallecería. Al fin, los dos se reconocieron como verdaderos guerreros de los Simios.

STEN: No has cambiado nada, Trubo. Eres igual de imprudente. Pero ya esta a salvo...

TRUBO: Me alegra ver que tu tampoco. ¡Pero habéis llegado muy tarde! ¿Qué crees que le paso al castillo mientras que tú estuviste fuera, eh?

STEN: ¿Te refieres a la Shupkay esa?

TRUBO: Esta nación esta siendo controlada a su aire.

STEN: ¿Qué hace mal? Igual es guapa, además de ser generala...

TRUBO: ¡Déjame acabar, mono estúpido! Tiene el ojo puesto en un poder que hay en este castillo, bien escondido. ¿Sabes cual es la llave para liberarlo? La sangre real...

SANA: ¿La princesa? ¿Qué quiere hacerla?

TRUBO: No se. Pero tiene algo malo bajo la manga, y si la dejamos, es muy posible que la princesa sea la que resulte herida. No puedo consentirlo...

Se separaron, Trubo iría a derecho mientras que Sten llevaría a Sana por el camino que conocía. Rápidamente se encaminaron a los aposentos reales, para ver algo inquietante.

SHUPKAY: Debes estar contenta, princesa. La hora ha llegado al castillo para que recupere su poder. Solo necesitamos su 'supervisión'... ¡y el mundo será nuestro!

PRINCESA: ¡Me niego! ¿Crees que voy a participar de semejante cosa?

SHUPKAY: Esta nación siempre ha sido militar. Y así deben conocerla.

STEN: ¡Déjala, Shupkay!

PRINCESA: ¡Es Sten! ¡Menos mal!

SHUPKAY: Así que eres tu, general Legasy. Llegas tarde para el puesto.

STEN: ¡Crees que puedes hacer de gallo de corral mientras yo no estoy! ¡Vas a ver!

(Abrió otra trampilla y el mono y la Shaman cayeron con sus compañeros.)

RYU: No me digas nada, os la pegaron como pardillos.

STEN: Eh, los chistes me los reservo yo. ¡Llego vuestro héroe al rescate!

(Gota de sudor mayúscula entre el grupo. Sten procedió a explicar la situación.)

RYU: Vale, creo que lo he pillado. ¿Ahora como salimos?

STEN: ¿Ese es todo el problema? Mirad al fondo, hay un puente móvil. Os lo bajare.

(Pego unos saltos de mono y bajo la pasarela para que salieran de los calabozos.)

BLEU: Pensar que Nina podía haber planeado hasta allí y hacerlo, ¿eh?

BOW: ¿Pero tu sabias ya donde estaba el mecanismo?

BLEU: Si, según caímos. Pero no quería quitarle la oportunidad a nuestro Simio.

KATT: ¡¿Por qué no dijiste nada, insensata?!

BLEU: Eso es un secreto...

RAND: Iiiih, no se porque la aguantamos...

(Avanzaron por los pasillos y en esas se encontraron con Trubo derrumbado al suelo.)

SPAR: Imagino que este es el famoso Trubo. ¿Qué tiene?

TRUBO: Es esta puerta. Tiene un campo de fuerza muy duro...

STEN: Mira muchacho, descansa y déjanos a nosotros, ¿Quieres?

(Rand le volvió a quitar el conocimiento de una colleja. Luego lo intento con la puerta.)

RAND: ¡Pero bueno! ¡Me van a dejar sin mi fama de machaca-puertas!

NINA: Es de hierro normal, quizá esto valga... ¡Relámpago!

(Soltó la bola de electricidad sobre la superficie y la comió como una esponja...)

NINA: ¿Alguien sabe de qué va esta puerta?

BLEU: Tiene un campo psico-magnético. Absorbe los hechizos de magia elemental... No lo vuelvas a intentar, solo conseguirías que se cerrara aun mas. ¿Ryu?

RYU: Me toca a mí. Pero no hay obstáculo para mi bestia-interna. ¡Ataca, Dragón!

SPAR: Que criatura mas interesante...

DRAGÓN: ¡ATAQUE GLACIAR!

¡Por fin la puerta cayo hecha añicos! Pasaron a la sala de control del artefacto infernal. Trubo se quedaría a sabotearlo. Los demás subieron a lo alto donde estaba Shupkay.

SHUPKAY: ¿Preparada, princesa? ¡Esta maquina dará tu energía vital al castillo!

PRINCESA: ¡Prefiero morirme antes que ser usada! ¡Condenada hija de...!

STEN: Eso no es muy propio de ti, Elboran.

PRINCESA: ¡Sten!

SHUPKAY: Así que habéis venido. ¡Acabare con vosotros enfrente de tu princesa, su tristeza será semejante que la fuerza del castillo será brutal! ¡Princesa, vele morir!

¡Si, empezó la bronca! La mona se convirtió en una demonia gelatinosa, y sus rivales la emprendieron a cantazos, escobazos, sablazos... pero lo detenía como un chicle. Ya no tenían más ideas, Dragón estaba recuperándose, las Shamans no podían ayudar...

SHUPKAY: No debías haber vuelto, Legasy. ¡Te hubieras ahorrado todo esto!

STEN: Porque... Yo que hubiera podido seguir mi vida...

SANA: ¡Sten! ¿Quieres volver en ti?

STEN: ¿Que...?

SANA: No se me ha olvidado lo que paso en el puente. ¡Puedes hacer lo que te marques y mas! No te puede abandonar el valor... ¡Ahora menos que nunca! ¡LUCHA!

STEN: Esta vez no huiré. ¡Nunca mas!

(bipbipbip... SHAMAN EVOLUTION.)

SANA: ¡Shaman Evolución!

_STEN: ¡Sten evoluciona en... EMBER KONG_! (¡floaaamm!)

RYU: ¿Y este, va de genio por el mundo o que? _¿Concederá deseos?_

EMBER: Ahora vas a sentir lo que has intentado hacer, maldita bicha. ¡Llamas!

(El tremendo bolazo de fuego hizo derretirse ligeramente a la bicha. Pero aguanta.)

SHUPKAY: ¿Qué intentas...?

EMBER: ¡Los que podáis, dejadla helada!

NINA-BLEU: ¡Ventisca!

(Los vientos árticos la dejan como sorbete y consiguen solidificar el chicle...)

RAND: ¡Ya esta! ¡Ahora el toque mortal de papa Marks! (Zurra)

SHUPKAY: ¡Aaaarrrg...! (se deshizo)

PRINCESA: Sten... has reencarnado a nuestra bestia interna, el guerrero legendario...

EMBER: ¡Esto se va a caer! ¡Todos al ascensor con la princesa!

PRINCESA: Pero el ascensor es manual, ¿Qué piensas?

EMBER: Yo me quedare a daros cuerda. ¡Iros de una vez!

KATT: ¡Sten, es una locura! ¡Nadie puede sobrevivir a un derrumbamiento así!

EMBER: Si aguanto tus escobazos, nada puede hacerme daño...

NINA: Sten...

¡Cataplum! Lo que quedaba de torreón se desplomo a su paso. Todos se reunieron en la sala del trono. La mona real aun investigaba el paradero de los caídos.

PRINCESA: ¿Sten sigue perdido?

TRUBO: Princesa, el fue el soldado que sobrevivió a la guerra del Googheim como ningún otro. Esto debería haber sido un chiste para el.

RYU: Trubo, conociéndole, su vida entera ES un chiste. Lo se bien.

(Salieron afuera y Trubo se lamentaba por no poder volver a verle. Y ocurrió lo mas...)

TRUBO: ¡STEN! ¡Si estabas mas cerca de lo que creí!

STEN: (guiño) Si, parece que no se me da bien lo de morir.

SANA: No lo hagas nunca, Sten. Pero se que Trubo y la princesa estarán esperando...


	14. La reina rechoncha

Se ganaron un vale para un instrumento que canjearon por una flauta en la tienda. Fueron a la ciudad de Tunlan y se informaron sobre la Almohada Terapéutica, solo podían conseguirla mediante la reina. Fueron a su habitación con el pase de Elboran.

RYU: Saludos, somos dos guardabosques de HomeTown y amigos. Queremos algo.

VIEJA: ¿Podéis entenderme? Si es así, venid conmigo hasta la reina.

(Fueron al fondo y la supuesta reina estaba en cama, hecha una BOLA de grasa.)

VIEJA: La reina ha ganado demasiado peso misteriosamente. Ya no puede ni moverse. Si no adelgaza pronto, puede morir... aplastada. ¡Debéis hacer algo!

CHICA: El señor Gedd era el medico de palacio, pero fue despedido por sus oscuros modales con las mujeres. Le desterraron a un monte, en Isla Maori me parece...

RYU: No se preocupen. Es deber de los guardabosques mantener el orden mundial.

BOW: ¿Alguien sabe donde queda Isla Maori?

NINA: Por supuesto, es el pequeño islote que hay a dos patadas de HomeTown.

BLEU: Vaya, diez años mirando al horizonte en la playa y vosotros sin saberlo...

BOW: Pero...

BLEU: Llevo allí mucho mas que vosotros. Os vi llegar, pero aun no sabía quien erais.

KATT: Pero ahora estamos en la isla de Tunlan, ¡Son como 3000 km de viaje marino!

RYU: Os olvidáis de que tenemos el mejor transporte acuático, ¡El Abuelo!

JEAN: Oh la la, no perdamos mas tiempo, nos llama la mar.

Se patearon el trecho de océano que les separaba de Monte Maori. Tras una escalada de unos pocos cientos de metros, pudieron vislumbrar la cabaña del doctor ese. Adentro.

RYU: Ya estamos. Recordad su comportamiento con las mujeres. Separémonos.

SPAR: Sugiero que las hermanas Shamans se queden afuera con Nina y Katt.

RAND: Si, las que corren mas peligro se queden atrás, Bleu sabe cuidarse solita.

BLEU: ¿Por quien me tomas, grandullón? ¿Soy poco mujer para ese chiflado?

RAND: Nada, que es inútil...

(Entraron en la consulta y un autentico viejo verde les esperaba haciendo química.)

GEDD: ¿Me necesitáis para algo? No tengo tiempo ahora.

RYU: Mire, necesitamos que se venga con nosotros a Tunlan, es por la reina...

GEDD: Ya no me importa esa tirana. Si queréis hablar de chicas, podemos pensarlo...

STEN: No me gusta este tipo. Es igual que yo.

BOW: Ya nos temíamos esa respuesta. Pero mire. ¡Chicas, ir entrando!

(Van pasando las Shamans con Katt y Nina. Al doctor le brillan los ojos con esto.)

GEDD: Parece que vinisteis armados. Pero solo hablare con alguien tan listo como yo.

RAND: Entonces es a Bleu a quien busca.

BLEU: Mire señor, hay alguien que necesita una dieta, y es la propia reina de Tunlan.

GEDD: ¿No es ese el sitio de donde me despidieron? ¿Se os ha olvidado? Pero mirad, si insistís, me pensare el acompañaros si cada una me da un besazo. ¿Qué tal?

BLEU: No debería hacer esos tratos con alguien que le esta apuntando por debajo del mostrador con su varita. Pero adelante. Si intenta algo raro, hoy cenare doctor a la brasa.

JEAN: Jo, que dura. Conmigo se lo pensaron dos veces...

(Dan los besos muy formalmente y con algo de reparo. Bleu le dice algo al oído.)

GEDD: Ya vale de tonterías. Vamos al reino de Tunlan a escape.

RYU: ¿Qué le has contado ahora?

BLEU: Oh, nada, que si hace bien su labor, le he prometido algo mas...

SPAR: Es curioso como la confianza de esta mujer ha hecho milagros con este doctor...

Se volvieron por donde habían venido y recorrieron el camino al aposento real otra vez más. Cuando el grupo enseño al doctor, la anciana recelaba de su fiabilidad.

GEDD: No es tiempo de habladurías, la reina debe ser tratada enseguida.

VIEJA: ¡No se te ocurra dañarla, viejo loco!

GEDD: ¿Qué dices? No se me ocurriría errar en un momento así. Es serio.

(Hace unas pruebas médicas y enseguida da el resultado de la enfermedad.)

GEDD: Hay algo malvado dentro del cuerpo. ¡La reina esta poseída por algo, seguro!

(El cuerpo de la reina fluctúa entre grueso y normal. El doctor se rectifica rápidamente.)

GEDD: Quizás no. Parece que su cuerpo quiere cambiar. Su interior esta siendo transformado drásticamente. Y seguramente, no será nada humano...

VIEJA: ¡Eh, he oído sobre gente que se convierten en demonios recientemente! ¡Pero eso no puede pasarle a la reina! ¿Qué es lo que ha hecho mal?

GEDD: Puede que si. Ella fue muy cabezona y fastidiante cuando era pequeña. Y esos sentimientos en su alma la han dejado vulnerable al poder de la Oscuridad. ¿Ryu?

RYU: Díganos.

GEDD: Necesito tu ayuda. Mirad, estos hongos os encogerán mágicamente. Entonces os mandare dentro de su cuerpo. Debéis luchar contra su maldad interior y destruirla.

Los metió adentro y empezaron el trabajo. Pronto encontraron el problema, los feos y asquerosos demonios Fatys, folículos de grasa ectoplásmica. Aquí fueron las estrellas los especialistas del cuerpo a cuerpo, mientras que las dos hechiceras se tuvieron que conformar con darles ánimos y pociones de vez en cuando. En un rato acabaron bien.

GEDD: Por fin. Gracias a vosotros la reina has sido salvada de lo peor.

VIEJA: Ha debido de ser duro vivir en Monte Maori. ¿Por qué no vuelves a vivir aquí?

GEDD: ¿De verdad? ¡Nada me gustaría más!

NINA: Ay, todo se ha acabado bien. Menos mal.

GEDD: Ahora la chica-serpiente Bleu debería cumplir con lo que prometió.

RYU: Si, es verdad, ¿Qué le prometiste?

BLEU: Ah, eso. Que si cumplía su labor le enseñaría un par de estas.

(Señala sus pechos. Todos se quedan ASÍ sin saber que contestar a la revelación.)

KATT: ¿Sabes que? Me encantaría ver como lo intentas, lista.

BLEU: Ya voy, no tardo.

Miro alrededor y encontró lo que quería. Hizo un movimiento de varita y el arma de una de las armaduras circundantes se dejo caer y corto en limpio ¡El sostén de Sana!

SANA: ¡Aaaaaaah! (cubrirse)

HOMBRES: (0_0) ¡TOMA CASTAÑA...! (^_^)

***************************************************************

YAMI-AUTOR: ¿Tenias que poner eso por narices? ¡Eres un salido!

AUTOR: Viva el fanservice. ¡Gñ!

****************************************************************

SANA: ¡¿Por qué hiciste eso, maldita... VÍBORA?!

BLEU: Anda, no le iba a enseñar las mías así por el morro...

SANA: ¡La mato!

Sus hermanas la controlaron, y los hombres miraban ya para otro lado. Realmente, ver demasiado tiempo los encantos de una Shaman podía dejarte ciego. Les entregaron la Almohada Mágica esa y llamaron al Abuelo en la playa. Consultaron la carta marina.

JEAN: Bien, hacia el oeste para volver a Cabo Ballena, desde ahí habría...

SPAR: Si, mas hacia el oeste para alcanzar el claro del Árbol Sabio. No hay pérdida.

SANA: La ahorco... la achicharro... si, la achicharro...

SHAMANS: ¿Pero todavía estas así, hija?


	15. El Guardian de Hierba

Desnadaron lo viajado para arribar a Cabo Ballena, desde ahí Spar les guió por el confuso Mar de Hierba. Por el camino pudieron conocerle más en profundidad.

RYU: Spar... Quisiera saber algo. Ya conoces a Dragón, le viste en HighFort. También al Abuelo, que cuida a los Anfibios. Incluso he oído que los Windianos ocultan en algún lugar a Falcon, el Ave Legendaria. ¿Los hombres-hierba tenéis una Bestia Guardiana?

SPAR: En realidad si, pero nadie ha podido comprobarlo. El Árbol Sabio me contaba cuando aun recordaba, que solo se manifestaría ante un hombre-hierba completamente puro, porque ocuparía demasiado espacio en su mente y le llevaría a la muerte...

RYU: Ay, solo preguntaba...

(Ya llegaban al claro donde se erguía el majestuoso árbol. Hablo con Spar primero.)

ÁRBOL: Ah, llegas muy tarde, Spar. Tardaste tanto en regresar que se me olvidaron las cosas importantes... Si pudieras entrar en mi mente, las recuperaría...

SPAR: No se preocupe, Gran Árbol, traemos la Almohada Mágica para intentarlo.

ÁRBOL: Bien. Ponerla entre mis ramas, y sentid mis recuerdos...

El alrededor se hizo nuboso, y aparecieron en lo que debía ser su memoria reciente. El lugar estaba lleno de datos con forma de niños, los recuerdos cercanos. Penetraron mas en la zona y los señores maduros les comentaron que aquello era InHeart, ciudad de los recuerdos. Se dispusieron a buscar a los ancianos, los recuerdos perdidos...

STEN: Mirad allá. Esa torre tiene pinta de ser la 'residencia de ancianos'.

BOW: Vayamos a mirar. Es el único sitio que nos falta.

KATT: Solo una vez mas. ¿Adonde andará Bleu?

NINA: Esto ya se esta volviendo una costumbre...

JEAN: Esto... ¿Por qué las Shamans han perdido su pinta de personas?

SESO: Es nuestra apariencia real, Jean. Solo somos almas de los elementos.

SPAR: Claro, así es como el Árbol Sabio las recuerda desde siempre...

Allí arriba vieron que tanto los edificios como la propia torre estaban hechos de masa cerebral –asqueroso, si- y encontraron un viejo mas espabilado que los otros.

RYU: ¡Eh, usted! ¿Nos quiere decir que les pasa al resto de ancianos?

RAND: Los demás están moribundos. ¿Por qué solo usted permanece sano?

VIEJO: ¿Queréis saberlo? Yo soy el que esta destruyendo la memoria de este árbol. Porque conoce algo que es una inconveniencia para nuestro Dios. Y cualquier cosa como esa debe ser destruida. ¿Queréis saber lo más divertido?

KATT: ¿Pero como tiene tanta caradura?

VIEJO: ¡Ryu, yo destruí los cerebros de la gente de Gate! ¡Hice que te olvidaran!

RYU: ¡Sabia que algo pasaba! ¡Lo pagaras!

La Lagrima del Dragón actuó como sentido arácnido, y no lo hizo mal. El viejo paso a ser un monstruoso arbusto carnívoro. Se les acerco más todavía.

ARUHAMEL: La última vez fue solo el cerebro. ¡Hoy seréis destruidos por completo!

JEAN: ¡Monsieur Ryu, deberíamos emplear fuego Shaman!

RYU: Oh, claro.

(bipbipbip... SHAMAN EVOLUTION.)

SANA: ¡Shaman Evolución!

_STEN: ¡Sten evoluciona en... EMBER KONG_! (¡floaaamm!)

Comienza la lucha. Realmente, el genio de fuego se las pinta solo para controlar al monstruo, pero el maldito arbusto tenia un arma escondida. Se la mostró.

ARUHAMEL: Muy listo. Pero mira aquí ¡Y olvídalo todo! (destello)

EMBER: ¡Ag...!

(Volvió a ser Sten y Sana por separado. Estaban tendidos sin saber que hacer.)

NINA: ¿Cómo...? ¡Un guerrero evolucionado no ha podido con el!

ARUHAMEL: ¡Nadie podrá! Lo ha olvidado todo, incluso su nombre. Y sin recuerdos no pueden mantener su fusión. ¡Ahora pasareis por lo mismo!

(Les hace más destellos y deja sus cerebros limpios como patenas. ¡Vencidos!)

ARUHAMEL: ¡Los que se opongan a nuestro Dios serán descabezados!

En ese momento la Lagrima del Dragón reacciono ante un poder inminente. Ese poder estaba llegando a Spar, que había cumplido los requisitos sin ni siquiera quererlo...

SPAR: ¡Iiiaaaaaaah!

(¡Su cerebro y cuerpo habían sido llenados con la bestia de su raza, Seed Shinron!)

SHINRON: ¡GRUUUUURR!

ARUHAMEL: ¿Cómo lo hizo? ¡No recuerda nada, es imposible!

BLEU: (aparece) Ahí estaba el truco, majo. El poder del guardián solo llegaría a un hombre-hierba puro e inocente. ¡Su conciencia esta tan limpia como su memoria!

SHINRON: ¡GRAAAARR! ¡ATAQUE NATURA!

El espinoso dragón chino enlazo a su enemigo y le clavo semillas místicas, tras eso las roció con su aliento orgánico y los brotes empezaron a apoderarse del arbusto.

ARUHAMEL: ¿Qué hace? ¡Quiere ahogarme vivo...!

BLEU: Las plantas luchan por su espacio, monstruo. ¡Y sus semillas te consumirán!

ARUHAMEL: Ag... No puedo con este poder... pero si pude con el Árbol Sabio...

Es finalmente consumido. Las semillas de Shinron devuelven la memoria a todos, que dormían como niñitos. El mismo volvió a ser Spar. Solo Bleu recordara lo sucedido...

RYU: Jo... ahora no se que ha pasado... ¿Me lo quieres explicar?

BLEU: Ah, no puedo, es secreto.

BOW: ¿No sabes lo cargante que te estas volviendo?

(Se salen de la memoria del Árbol y recogen la almohada. El susodicho les habla.)

ÁRBOL: Gracias por hacer desaparecer al demonio. Si hubiera seguido así, corría el peligro de olvidarlo todo. Ya me parece que voy recordando lo que queréis.

RAND: ¿Nos puede contar algo sobre la Maldad que impera últimamente?

ÁRBOL: Nuestro Dios... es lo que había dicho el demonio. Una Maldad que puede controlar un monstruo así debe ser... Uf, no me acuerdo de más...

RYU: ¿Y sobre los monstruos gordos que han aparecido?

ÁRBOL: Si. Hay un hombre que utiliza el poder de la Maldad para poseer a la gente, para hacer cosas horribles. Su nombre, se llamaba... Ah, se me olvido.

SPAR: ¿Sabe algo del bosque del pueblo de Gate? Solos no podemos enterarnos.

ÁRBOL: El poder del Diablo se acerca cada vez mas, y se esta llevando la fuerza vital de los árboles y plantas. Este mundo continuara perdiendo energía a este paso. Hay gente viviendo al sur de aquí que lucha por detener la Maldad. Debéis ir a ayudarlos...

BLEU: Solo una más. ¿Qué hay del guardián de los hombres-hierba? ¿De donde vino?

ÁRBOL: Ah, os referís a Seed Shinron, Dragón de Ortiga. Tiene su explicación. Hace mucho, un miembro del Clan del Dragón lucho contra la Maldad junto con otros siete valientes amigos. Una de sus bazas fue tener la ayuda de los Espíritus de los elementos, que convirtieron a unos mortales comunes en guerreros semidivinos.

NINA: Que raro que esta pregunte lo que no sepa...

KATT: ¿Dijo siete? Casi nos igualan. Seriamos siete si no contamos a...

BLEU: No os molestéis. Era una pregunta con trampa. Ya os enterareis de todo...


	16. Los campos del granjero

Fueron al Sur como les había encomendado el gran árbol. Antes de alcanzar la otra zona del continente, cayó sobre ellos una niebla muy densa. Bleu sugirió alcanzar la Torre de Control de Clima, a dos patadas marinas de Cabo Ballena. Adivinad que paso...

RYU: ¡Eh, la de ahí! ¿Eres tu quien domina este sitio?

CHICA: ¿Es a mi?

SENY: ¡Pero si es Spor! ¡La cuarta de las hermanas Shamans! ¿Cómo llegaste aquí?

(A ver, si Sana va de rojo, Seso de azul y Seny de blanco... esta de verde. Que extraño.)

BOW: ¿Qué pasa con vosotras? Andáis muy desperdigadas para ser hermanas.

SPOR: Ah, vinisteis a detener la niebla esa, ¿Verdad? ¡Je! Perdonad, os vais a reír. Pues resulta que me aburría y me dedique a enviar viento por todos lados. Y el valle de donde decís venir es frío, por eso se formo la niebla. Ah, ¿Quiénes son esas nenas?

RAND: Ella es Katt, esta Nina y aquella es Bleu... Ejem.

SPOR: Soy la Shaman del Viento, encantada. ¿Cómo estáis vosotras, guapas?

NINA: ¿A que viene eso...?

SANA: Te lo explicare mas tarde...

**************************************************************

YAMI-AUTOR: ¿Ese era el Yuri que prometíamos? Mira que te la estas ganando...

AUTOR: Y no has visto nada aun. ¡Gñ!

***********************************************************

SPOR: ¿Vais a algún lado? ¡Quiero volver ya con la abuela!

SESO: A su tiempo. Ahora nos espera la gente que lucha contra el Demonio.

RYU: ¡Vamos!

Salieron del tugurio y fueron atravesando el valle hasta el pueblito de FarmTown, de donde Rand decía proceder, vaya. Tras darle bienvenidas, fueron hasta su casa.

SEÑORA: ¡Fuera de aquí, gamberro!

SOLDADO: Daisy, razona un poco. Solo queremos construir la iglesia aquí...

SEÑORA: ¡A callar! ¡Yo solo creo en el Dios de Namanda!

STEN: ¡Eh, Rand! ¿Quién era la forzuda?

RAND: ¡Eh, que es mi madre! No se que le habrá pasado. Vamos a atenderla.

(Entraron en la casa y hablo con su madre, solo para recibir un moquetón.)

DAISY: ¡Niño estúpido! ¿Qué intentabas? Dando vueltas por ahí a tus años...

RAND: Salí a buscar trabajo, nada mas...

DAISY: ¡Ja! ¡Si querías trabajo, podías haberte quedado y trabajar los campos! Ahora que has vuelto, espero que la huerta quede reluciente. ¡Empiezas mañana!

Por la mañana estaban todos desayunados y con los aperos de labranza, aunque algunos se sintieran algo incómodos. Rand les convenció de que el alojamiento bien les merecía un poco de agricultura. La señora del Clan de Acorazados les dio instrucciones.

DAISY: ¡Venga, necesito que retiréis el escombro y que abonéis! Lo has descuidado mucho. ¡Si tardáis demasiado, luego no habrá almuerzo, pequeños!

KATT: La señora es un poco... como lo digo... Ya se por que Rand ahueco el ala...

RAND: No os lo toméis mal. El huerto es su único sustento. Tenedla contenta.

BLEU: ¡Eh, esto va a resultar divertido!

Pues al tajo. Entre Ryu, Katt y Jean cortaron los hierbajos, Bow y Spar se dedicaron a regar lo plantado por Rand y Sten, a las Shamans les toco lo mas entretenido. ¡El abono! Terminaron y Daisy les planto delante un almuerzo que supo a gloria.

SPAR: Que bien, una experiencia de compenetración con la flora de la localidad...

DAISY: Bien trabajado. Después de comer, ir al altar de Namanda y donar algo.

RAND: Si... Madre.

(Mientras ella iba al mercado, los chicos fueron a la zona del altar y revisaron.)

RYU: A ver... Recuento de monedas... Tengo 800 monedas del sueldo, ¿Bow?

BOW: Yo 400... Katt no tiene nada, cachis... ¿Nina?

NINA: Tengo 300 de mi paga en la Escuela de Magia. Sten, podrías dar algo, majo.

STEN: Yeah, tomad 900 de mi ultima soldada. Os quejareis.

JEAN: Tres bien, puedo daros 500 del tesoro de SimaFort.

RAND: Bueno, con eso sobra. Pongámoslo y vamos que mi madre estará impaciente...

KATT: Como el lector se entere de que lo hacemos para llenar paginas...

(A la vuelta encontraron la casa desierta. En el huerto, el soldado de antes miraba...)

SPAR: Oh, un funcionario de la entidad eclesiástica vino a vigilarnos...

SOLDADO: Ah, sois vosotros. Finalmente, Daisy acordó que si se podía construir la iglesia de S. Eva en este terreno. Tengo un mensaje para su hijo Rand.

RAND: Soy yo. ¿Qué me cuenta?

SOLDADO: De tu madre. 'Me voy hacia la Gran Iglesia. Que S. Eva te acompañe'.

RAND: Oiga mozo, Daisy nunca entendería lo 'fantástica' que es S. Eva como para hacer algo así. ¡Nunca creería en una religión como la vuestra! ¿Qué la has hecho?

BLEU: ¡Venga, acaba con el!

(Ya iba a empezar la camorra cuando se presento alguien, ¡El Padre Ray!)

SOLDADO: Eh, señor Ray, esta gente ha sido siempre difícil de convencer...

RAND: Tu eres ese Ray, eh... ¡Vosotros sois quienes me queréis echar de aquí!

RAY: Me han contado que Daisy dono estas tierras. Tengo la responsabilidad de cuidar a los creyentes. Así que detener esta discusión. Si seguís, tendré que intervenir.

RAND: Excelente. Otro servidor de esa divinidad idiota. ¡Venga, fuera del huerto!

(Todos se fueron y Rand llamo a reunión a sus colegas. Le costaba mantener la calma.)

RAND: Algo no va bien. Ya habéis visto a mi madre, no es de las que cambien de idea fácilmente. ¿Creéis que los de S. Eva se la llevaron por la fuerza o algo?

BOW: No seria raro. Ryu y yo sospechamos de ellos desde pequeños.

RAND: Deberíamos inspeccionar la Gran Iglesia esa. Las otras creencias y religiones están perdiendo puntos a pasos acelerados. ¿Pero como? Solo se me ocurre... Volando.

(Nina se sintió aludida al oírlo. Se llevo a Ryu aparte.)

NINA: Ryu. No os lo he contado antes, pero se una forma de liberar la bestia interna de los Alados, Falcon. Os podría llevar a la isla de la Gran Iglesia, pero no se si…

RYU: ¡Eh, tropa! ¡Nos volvemos a Windia, a encontrar la solución!

KATT: ¿Tan lejos? ¿Qué tienes pensado, listillo?

RYU: Tengo un plan. Y cuando lleguemos, confío en poder daros detalles...


	17. El pajaro milenario

Llamaron al Abuelo y surfearon todo el camino de vuelta a la ciudad de Windia. Por el camino Nina se estuvo muy callada. Dudaba de la eficacia de su plan.

RYU: Bien, muchos no habéis estado aquí antes, así que tened compostura.

BLEU: Si, cariño.

BOW: ¿Volveremos a ver a Mina? ¡Espero que si!

(Se acercan al puente, Nina va en cabeza y hablara por los demás.)

NINA: Eh, ¿Puedes contarle al rey que 'Nina' ha vuelto? Quiero preguntarle algo.

SOLDADO: ¿Pero de que vas, monada? ¿Quién te crees?

NINA: ¡Por favor, déjenos!

(Tras el follón, aparece en escena la genuina reina de Windia. Ordena al soldado.)

REINA: ¿Nina? Oiga, déjelos pasar. Yo me encargo de ellos.

(Les llevo al hall y allí tuvieron que hablar en bajo, pero la reina no se aguantaba...)

STEN: Majestad, la ultima vez nos quedamos con ganas de mas. ¿Puede explicarnos?

REINA: Si... Hay una leyenda en Windia sobre las Alas Negras. 'Cuando un niño nazca con alas negras en la familia real, hará caer el desastre sobre el reino'. Para proteger a la nación, la criatura debía ser asesinada. Pero como podíamos... ¡Matar a mi Nina!

NINA: Mama...

REINA: Les contamos a todos que habías muerto, pero solo te enviamos muy lejos, a la Escuela de Magia. La razón por la que te abandonamos allí era para proteger a la gente que aun creía en la leyenda. Tu padre ha caído enfermo... y quiere verte. Vamos.

(Fueron a la alcoba donde estaba el mandamás y este quiso comprobar el milagro...)

NINA: Si, papa. Soy Nina.

REY: Nina... Aun me quieres como padre... después de lo que te hicimos... No pude hacer nada por protegerte. Te enviamos a HomeTown para que no fueras sacrificada. Quizá ya no nos quieras de corazón por culpa de eso. Soy horrible...

NINA: ¡No! Se que fue doloroso dejaros. Pero ahora tengo amigos maravillosos.

BLEU: Modestia aparte.

CURA: Majestad, es hora de recitar las enseñanzas de S. Eva. Ahora rezad por el Rey.

REY: No necesito a nadie más... Mi hija ha vuelto para verme. Gracias... (Tose)

CURA: Te arrepentirás, Rey de Windia. Las enseñanzas de S. Eva están por todo el mundo. ¡No conseguiréis nada bueno convirtiéndonos en tus enemigos! (se va)

NINA: Mire, señor Sabio. Tengo una petición. Quiero que me abran la zona del sótano.

SABIO: ¿Qué? Espera. ¿No intentaras llevarte el poder de ESO? ¡Piénsalo mejor! ¡Si te conviertes en Falcon, ya no podrás volver a tu cuerpo normal!

NINA: Por favor, entiéndalo. Para salvar a mi padre, y el mundo, ¡Lo necesito!

SABIO: Ah. Se que es difícil. Pero creo en ti, Nina. Quizá triunfes donde otros fallaron.

SPOR: ¿Qué es eso de que no volverás a tu cuerpo normal?

NINA: En el sótano se oculta el poder de nuestra bestia-interna. Iremos tras comer.

Fueron al comedor y todo transcurrió con normalidad, pero para los postres, la chica se llevo a Ryu y Spor a un rincón. Solo ellos podían oír aquello.

NINA: Escuchad. Enseguida iremos al sótano y trataremos de encontrar a Falcon. Si me convierto en el, podré cargar con vosotros hasta la Gran Iglesia. Era mi plan.

SPOR: Pero el viejo contó que no podrás volver a ser normal. ¿Es verdad...?

NINA: Casi seguro. Te lo digo a ti, Spor, porque hace poco me vienes mosconeando.

SPOD: No puedo evitarlo. Eres preciosa, Nina. Te quiero demasiado para perderte...

RYU: (alarma Yuri) Brrrrrr, que dentera...

NINA: Lo entendí enseguida. Quieres a las mujeres. Me quieres a mí. Pero creo que no podré corresponderte, ahora menos que nunca. Ryu, escucha, esto va para ti.

RYU: Ay, que revelación...

NINA: ¿Me atiendes? Has sido muy bueno conmigo, así que quiero concederte algo.

RYU: ¿En que sentido?

NINA: Quizá ya no vuelvas a verme con el cuerpo que tengo ahora. Por eso quiero mostrároslo con toda su gloria, a ti y a Spor. Sois de quien mas me puedo fiar.

SPOR: En tu cuarto... tu cama... los tres solos... ¡Jo, que mogollón!

NINA: No quería desaparecer sin haber hecho nunca... eso. Venga, vamos al sótano...

Recogieron a los demás y avanzaron por los fríos pasillos hasta una estatua de guerrero de los Alados. Pregunto solemnemente quien se enfrentaría a la prueba.

ESTATUA: Solo los que tienen alas pueden pasar de este punto.

NINA: Vaya, me toca sola a partir de aquí. Deseadme suerte.

(Por el resto del pasillo las estatuas se dedicaban a desanimarla y hundir sus fuerzas.)

ESTATUAS: No podrás volver a ser humana... Es lo mismo que morir... ¿Quieres tirar tu vida como persona?... Olvidaras a tus amigos y familia... perderás tus recuerdos... Solo serás un estúpido pajarraco... ¡No puedes hacerlo!

NINA: ¡Ya valió! Soy la niña de las Alas Negras. Nadie llorara por mí si desaparezco...

(Al final había una sala espaciosa con una armadura de tamaño estándar. La pregunto.)

GUARDIÁN: Somos los que protegemos este Poder. ¿Para que lo quieres?

NINA: Para resolver el enigma de la tragedia que se avecina... quiero el Poder de volar.

GUARDIÁN: Ya veo. ¿Y crees que podrás salvar el mundo tu sola? ¡Infeliz!

NINA: Eso no lo se. Pero intentare lo que haga falta para proteger a quienes quiero...

GUARDIÁN: No me dejas opción. ¡Lucha conmigo y muéstrame tu determinación!

¡Hay bronca! La armadura desenvaino una espada y extendió sus alas, Nina las suyas. El guardián prefería hacerla lonchas, peligro por la delicadeza del cuerpo de la chica. La maga se decidió por la combinación Llamas/Ventisca para perforar su duro cuerpo. Aun así, el tipo resistió como para herirla gravemente, haciéndola dar un aullido...

NINA: ¡Aaaaaaah...! (duele)

SPOR: ¡Arg, se acabaron las normas! ¡Con leyenda o sin ella, no puede hacerlo sola!

RYU: ¡Spor! ¡La Lagrima del Dragón esta...!

BLEU: _Así me gusta, pequeña. Si salís de esta, os veré después_...

(Se metió por el pasillo de antes y se extraño al no hacer saltar ninguna alarma ni nada.)

GUARDIÁN: ¿Qué haces tú aquí? ¡Deje claro que solo los Alados pueden entrar!

SPOR: Me da igual. ¡No dejare que la machaques a tu gusto!

NINA: Spor... No he sido bastante fuerte. Si no pude hacerlo, no me merezco el Poder.

SPOR: ¿Qué dices? ¡Eres la chica mas dura que conozco! ¡Si tú no podías, nadie podía!

(El guardián hace otro ataque que derrumba parte del techo y casi las pilla.)

SPOR: Mira la luz. Creías que no volverías a verla. Pero ha venido a buscarte. Porque tu eres la luz que podrá destruir el poder de la Maldad. No quiero perderte...

NINA: Spor...

(bipbipbip... SHAMAN EVOLUTION.)

SPOR: ¡Shaman Evolución!

_NINA: ¡Nina evoluciona en... ANGELA DEL VIENTO_! (¡floaaamm!)

GUARDIÁN: Una Alada y una Shaman evolucionando juntas... ¡Es imperdonable!

ANGELA: Bien señor guardián, aquí no hay sitio para los dos. ¿O debo decir 'tres'?

_SPOD: Me encanta como piensas, Nina_.

ANGELA: ¡Ataque... Misil!

(Tomo una bola de aire explosiva y la estampo contra el guardián rompiéndole.)

GUARDIÁN: ¡Aaaarg...!

ANGELA: ¡Pero que...! ¿Quién eres? ¿Por qué tienes esa cara...?

(Había visto algo espeluznante. Todo el tiempo había luchado... contra ella misma.)

GUARDIÁN: Lo habéis hecho muy bien. Dejadme explicároslo. Soy tu requete abuela, Nina. Tu antepasada. Realmente eres como yo, cuando quise salvar el mundo sola...

ANGELA: ¿Pero por que mi antepasada es el guardián de nuestra bestia interna?

GUARDIÁN: De hecho fue por mi culpa que nuestra ave legendaria no quisiera volver a habitar en nuestros cuerpos. En aquel tiempo, el mundo también corrió un peligro enorme, y viaje con un grupo de guerreros para impedir el desastre. Entonces me colé por completo de un hombre de otra raza, y eso fastidio nuestra capacidad génica. Por eso, todos mis descendientes se quedaron sin el poder de volar... ¿Vas a sacrificarte?

ANGELA: Tengo que hacerlo... para hacer algo bueno por el mundo.

GUARDIÁN: Se que puedes conseguirlo. Antes de que te vayas, debes decirme algo. ¿Podrás perdonarme algún día por destruir nuestra herencia... y elegir a aquel hombre?

ANGELA: Si... Puedo.

GUARDIÁN: Gracias. Ahora puedo dejarme llevar en mi último vuelo...

(Salio volando y su figura se fue desvaneciendo. Dejo una medalla al marcharse.)

ANGELA: Puedo perdonarte. Porque yo hubiera hecho lo mismo...

(Se separaron en Nina y Spor. La Shaman tomo la medalla del suelo y pregunto.)

SPOR: ¿Esto es lo que vinimos a buscar?

NINA: Lo es, es la Marca del Ala, que invocara a la bestia Falcon. Vamos.

(Se reunieron con los demás. Después de las aclaraciones, la chica pregunto algo.)

NINA: Dime, Bleu. Tú has vivido mucho. ¿Conociste a mi antepasada y todo eso?

BLEU: Pues si. Era muy buena, y también todos los que lucharon contra la Maldad... Realmente, la norma que solo permitía pasar a los Alados estaba hecha... para romperla. Nadie podía hacerlo solo. Solo la rebeldía de Spor nos hizo merecedores de Falcon.

BOW: Y supongo que lo demás...

BLEU: Es un secreto.

KATT: Tu tranqui, si ya nos estamos haciendo a la idea...

(Se volvieron hasta el cuarto del Rey y vieron que estaba más consciente.)

NINA: Majestad. He vuelto.

REY: Nina... ¿Conseguiste la Marca, verdad? Tropa, escolten a esa gente. Y para ti... ¿Cómo piensas que dejare a mi hija dar su vida... para salvar a un viejo acabado?

NINA: No solo eso. Se que es por el bien de todos, el mundo entero. No podré olvidarte papa, aunque me convierta en un pajarraco. Nunca podré hacerlo.

El resto de la jornada transcurrió con relativa calma. Todos se tomaron la cena como una despedida, triste para muchos. Spor no participo de la promesa de Nina alegando que ya tuvo bastante durante la lucha. En mitad de la noche noto un sobresalto...

NINA: Ah… me parece que alguien paso al lado de la cama...

(Mira en el cajón del armario. El susto que se pego casi despierta a su Ryu.)

NINA: La Marca del Ala... ha volado de su sitio... y no es juego de palabras... Espera. Solo alguien más conocía la existencia de esa medalla. ¡Es Mina!

(Se puso algo encima y se lanzo en dirección al torreón. En eso, el chico dragón soñó.)

_RYU: Ese es mi compañero Dragón... ¿Por qué me mira así...? ¿Qué hace? _

_(El enorme reptil legendario le miraba con reproche. Se aleja sin darle la espalda.)_

_RYU: ¿Por qué te vas? ¡Ven! ¿A dónde pretendes ir?_

(Se acababa el sueño y empezaba a oír algo inquietante.)

VOZ: Matar a los dragones... Matar a TODOS los dragones...

(Abrió un poco los ojos y veía una figura amenazante al lado de su cama.)

RYU: (susto) ¡Aaaaaaaaaaah!

TODOS: (despiertan) ¡Aaaaaaaaaaaah!

BLEU: ¡Jolín, muchacho! ¡Me cortaste un sueño precioso! Mira, creo que salías tú...

RYU: ¡¿Y tu que se supone que haces en nuestra... en MI cama?!

BLEU: Ah, eso. Nina se marcho de la habitación y no ha vuelto. Se había vestido, y supuse que no volvería a SU cama, así que entre yo para que no la... echaras de menos.

KATT: ¡Levanta, pelandrusco! ¡He oído voces en el torreón!

JEAN: Puedo quedarme con madmoiselle Bleu mientras miráis que pasa.

BLEU: Olvídame, anfibio afrancesado.

(Se dispararon hacia el torreón ellos también. Contactamos con el lugar del hecho.)

NINA: ¡Mina! ¿Qué intentas? ¡Abre aquí!

MINA: No sabía nada... No sabía que fuiste expulsada de casa, del reino... por tus alas. Y no sabia que papa y mama habían sufrido de esa manera tanto tiempo...

NINA: ¿Qué estas diciendo? ¡Abre esa puerta!

MINA: Si te conviertes en Falcon, nunca hubiera sabido nada. Ni siquiera que habrías estado luchando contra el Demonio. Yo no tengo tu fuerza, no puedo ayudar a destruir al monstruo que esta haciendo sufrir a papa. Pero se que tu si puedes, por eso quiero que permanezcas tal como eres y luches por los nuestros a tu manera.

NINA: ¡Deja de hacer locuras! ¡ABRE!

MINA: ¡Lo único que puedo hacer... es SER tus alas!

NINA: ¡Mina!

Llegaron los demás. Echaron el portón abajo con un Puño Marks [Copyright] y entro para oír las últimas sentencias de Mina, la persona humana...

MINA: Prométeme que me llamaras por mi nombre... Aun después de esto.

La marca salio volando y formo el cuerpo espectral de la bestia-interna, que penetro en el de la princesa transformándolo en uno solidificado y poderoso, el pájaro Falcon.

NINA: Mina... Esto no puede estar pasando...

FALCON: ME HE CONVERTIDO EN TUS ALAS. HERMANA.

BOW: Mina ha dado su cuerpo para darnos el del ave legendaria...

RAND: Yo tengo algo de culpa... Si mi madre no hubiera sido... ¿No estarás llorando?

NINA: No. No digas nada... hasta que todo se haya terminado. No volveré a llorar. ¡No hasta entonces! ¡No le daré ese gusto al maldito demonio que provoco esto!

(bipbipbip... SHAMAN EVOLUTION.)

NINA: ¡Nina evoluciona en... ANGELA DEL VIENTO!


	18. ¡Culpa de Claris!

Despegaron en mitad de la noche. Siempre al sur, la velocidad meteórica de Falcon les llevo a la isla de la Gran Iglesia a tiempo para el desayuno. Nina y Spor no comieron, solo querían reposar las emociones. Pero Bow notaba el cambio más que nadie...

STEN: ¿Qué le pasa al orejudo? No ha dicho palabra desde que partimos.

RYU: Es por Mina. La quería más que a ninguna. Y ha acabado dando su vida...

SPAR: ¿Quieres que alguien le hable?

RYU: No. Cuando Nina se recupere, mandad a Seny a buscarla. Y decidla que pregunte por los detalles de nuestra velada para repetir con Bow. No puedo verle con ese humor.

Finalmente se encaminaron a la ciudadela de la Gran Iglesia, Evrai. Tras inspeccionar los alrededores vieron el factor común: gente desgraciada era allí los más dichosos del mundo. La ciudad emanaba luminosidad y bondad por todas partes. Era rarísimo.

RYU: ¿Me lo parece a mi o esto pretende ser Feliz City?

KATT: Si, tanta alegría y prosperidad es hasta sospechosa. Miremos por allí.

(Intentaron salir de la ciudad y se chocaron con algo invisible que los detenía.)

RAND: ¡Que no es broma! ¡Me la he dado contra la Barrera del Sonido!

SPAR: Um, es un cristal mágico supertransparente. La gracia esta en que no se nota...

KATT: ¿No significara que nos han pillado...?

RYU: No puede ser. Busquemos una salida alternativa. Tiene que haberla...

(Entraron a una casa, ya que todo estaba abierto, y encontraron una predicadora.)

CHICA: Rezad a S. Eva...

JEAN: Bonjour madame, queremos saber que esta pasando en la ciudad.

CHICA: ¿Es que no sois creyentes? ¡No, no os preocupéis! Me llamo Claris, soy como vosotros, una humana corriente y moliente. Os llevare donde queráis.

(Tras el carraspeo general, fueron al baño de aquella casa.)

CLARIS: Aquí es donde se reúnen los creyentes de S. Eva. Pero actúan extrañamente. Como si sus almas se hubieran ido. Pienso que la iglesia toma sus almas y las usa como energía para el Demonio. Me hago pasar por creyente y así los vigilo.

VOZ: ¡Claris! ¿Con quien hablas?

CLARIS: ¡Estoy aquí! (bajo) Tenéis que salir de aquí por la cloaca. Cuando estéis fuera ir a CotLand, mas al sur que FarmTown. Allí están mis compañeros. ¡Luchad juntos!

RYU: ¡Al loro Rand! ¡Arranca esa baza!

RAND: ¿Dónde habré hecho yo esto antes...?

Bajaron por el subsuelo y allí habitaban criaturas gordas y horrendas, que tuvieron que ir limpiando el camino, vaya. Encontraron una persona tendida y herida.

KATT: ¿Quién es? ¡Por favor, aguanta! ¡Que llegamos!

SESO: ¿Pero no os habéis dado cuenta? ¡Es Shin, la hermana mayor Shaman!

SPOR: Mujer, viéndola solo el plumero... ¿Qué paso? Sueles ser TU la que hace esto...

SHIN: Esas bestias... han hecho conmigo lo que quisieron... malditas...

RYU: Chicas, ¿Quién es ella... mas en profundidad?

SENY: Es mi gemela. La Shaman Demonia. Somos las mayores de la camada.

KATT: Presentaciones luego, por favor. Vamos a la posada de antes, se repondrá mejor.

SHIN: Los perros de S. Eva... me pillaron y me lanzaron aquí a mi suerte...

Tras contar lo que paso y reponerse, se fue con ellos hasta CotLand, que tardo nada por que volaban en Falcon. Allí fueron a entrevistarse con el líder rebelde.

PELUDO: Si, yo soy su líder, me llamo Tiga. ¿Qué puedo hacer por vosotros?

KATT: Oh, si es un Peludo, como yo... Eh, oímos a Claris que lucháis contra S. Eva.

TIGA: Pues si, debemos destruir esa creencia. No es un dios, ¡Es solo un fraude!

KATT: ¿Por qué te arrimas tanto...?

TIGA: Parecéis fuertes. Tenemos un plan para destruir la Gran Iglesia. Pero no pueden hacer nada ahora, nuestro productor se fue a la Tumba del Ladrón y aun no ha vuelto. Guerrear cuesta su dinero. Y ahora mismo mis hombres no pueden moverse.

RYU: ¿Quieres que vayamos a mirar?

TIGA: No me vendría mal. A todo esto, ¿Cómo se llama la peluda?

KATT: Ah, soy Katt. Katt Chuan. Nos veremos mas tarde, supongo.

Tomaron de nuevo al pájaro Falcon y sobrevolaron un trecho de mar hasta el desierto que rodeaba HighFort. Adentrándose en el, pronto vieron el edificio de la Tumba.

RYU: Uh, mirad las reglas. 'Entra y busca la Evidencia para coronarte el mejor ladrón'.

BOW: ¡Ya vale, que ya no gasto de eso!

STEN: Es el premio de una contienda. Debe valer su dinerito, claro.

RAND: Entonces el truco esta en revenderla y tomar las monedas para nuestra tropa.

NINA: Que hombres, solo pensando en dinero...

BLEU: ¿Qué? Su brillo hace juego con el de mis escamas...

Se internaron en la cripta. Aquello estaba lleno de criaturas zombis y espíritus, menos mal que caían con un hechizo Ángel. Casi al final se encontraron con una colega...

BOW: Vaya, vaya, si es la pequeña Juana Person, ¿Qué enredabas por aquí?

PATTY: ¡Que me llamo Patty! Ah, ¿Te importaría pisar ese botón de ahí?

(Pisaron y la reja que les separaba se abrió milagrosamente.)

PATTY: Uh, ya creí que me quedaba ahí para siempre. ¿Por qué vinisteis?

RYU: Es algo mas personal, desde luego, mas profundo que venir a robar.

PATTY: ¿Si? Pues mira, cuando coja la Evidencia, ¡Seré la mayor mangante de todos!

(Avanzaron hasta el tesoro y vieron como la chica-vampiro se llevaba un chasco.)

PATTY: ¡Ah, la caja esta vacía! ¡Imposible! ¡Lo de la Evidencia era un cuento!

SPAR: Eh, no os pongáis nerviosos. Quizá sea una prueba más. Este sitio es complejo...

RYU: Ya oísteis, todos a rastrear un pasadizo, o mecanismo, algo.

(¿Rastrear? Allí tenían a la mejor de todas. Katt no tardo en oler oro a pocos metros.)

KATT: Aquí. Detrás de la pared. Huele a oro que tira de espaldas.

RAND: ¡Eh, bajo la caja había otro botón!

(Pulsándolo entraron a la cámara secreta y se llevaron el tesoro. A la salida...)

PATTY: (choca) Ay, perdona, que tonta. ¿Ya lo tenéis? Pues yo ya me largo.

NINA: Es una suerte que todo se haya acabado aquí. Vamos.

JEAN: ¡Sacre bleu! ¡La bolsa esta vacía! ¡Ni la reliquia ni el dinero para el almuerzo!

BOW: ¡Esa choriza nos la ha vuelto a pegar!

(Al chico le dio otra alucinación flash-back, el estaba en su casa de Gate.)

_YUA: Mira por donde vas, grandón. ¿Cuántas veces me has atropellado ya? _

_RYU: ¿Por qué te pones tú en medio?_

_(Mira su bolsillo y ve que esta vacío, a la vez que su hermana sale apresuradamente.)_

_RYU: ¡Que ese es mi bollo, tramposa_!

(De vuelta a la realidad, los demás le notan rarillo.)

RYU: Nada. A veces me acuerdo de cómo deje mi pueblo...

Volvieron por el mismo camino aéreo y aterrizaron otra vez en CotLand. Preguntaron como seguía la Shaman reciente, y fueron a darle la noticia fatal al líder.

RYU: Bueno, Shin ya puede moverse, pero la mala noticia es que...

TIGA: ¿De que hablas? Gracias a vosotros nuestro productor ha vuelto, me lo contó.

BOW: ¡Pero si es ella! ¡Maldita mangante, te merecías una azotaina ahora mismo!

PATTY: ¡No me pegues...!

TIGA: Eh, dejarla. Gracias a sus habilidades tenemos dinero para guerrear por fin.

KATT: ¿Entonces lucharemos todos juntos?

TIGA: Os lo prometí. Patty es la primera interesada, su cuenta pendiente será mucho más fácil de acabar con vosotros a su lado. Pero ahora tengo que anunciar algo.

(Se arrima más de lo que debe a la gladiadora peluda. Dice unas palabritas.)

TIGA: Katt, como me gustas mucho, quiero que nos casemos.

STEN: ¡Que tipo mas... directo!

KATT: (roja) ¿Por qué? ¿Es solo porque somos Peludos, o me quieres de verdad?

TIGA: No me esperaba esto. Y creo que se que es lo que te lo impide.

(Se dirige a Ryu con ganas de bronca. La Lágrima del Dragón no detecta nada.)

TIGA: Quizá no estés de acuerdo, pero quiero luchar contigo.

KATT: ¡Tiga, por favor! ¡Ryu es solo un amigo!

RYU: Adelante. Nunca huyo de una pelea, más si mis amigos están en juego.

(Salen afuera y se preparan, sin armas, sin límite de tiempo. Katt se escandaliza.)

KATT: ¡Dejar esto! ¡No hay nada serio entre Ryu y yo!

NINA: ¿Qué comes?

BLEU: Ah, son semillas de maíz tostadas. Aun no les he puesto nombre. ¡ñam!

Empezó la contienda. Ryu recordaba el día en que tuvo que enfrentarse a Katt, pero este tipo era el doble de grande y bruto. Intento no hacerle daño, pero el peludito no estaba por la labor. Se decidió a acabar rápido con un Ataque Tormenta.

RYU: Ya me estas cansando... ¡Ataca, Dragón!

KATT: ¡No se te ocurra!

Ryu dudo un momento. En su cabeza, la imagen de Dragón se desvaneció por completo. Y en la realidad, el peludo le dio un cantazo al chico, que vio las constelaciones...

SOLDADO: ¡Debo declarar vencedor a Tiga!

TIGA: No hay más que ver. Nos reuniremos mañana para atacar la parroquia de Bando.

RYU: ¿_Qué paso? ¿Por qué no funcionan mis dragopoderes_?


	19. Adios, bestia interna

Metieron a Ryu en la cama con algo de esfuerzo. Pronto se recupero. Llego la noche y Katt miraba a la hoguera. No sabia de parte de quien había estado la última vez...

TIGA: ¿Qué pasa? ¿No puedes dormirte?

KATT: Tiga. Dime algo. ¿Por qué a mí?

TIGA: Ah, eso. Los dos somos Peludos, y me gustas toooodo esto. Cuando te vi estuve en shock. Pensé que debías ser mi chica. ¿Es que no estas contenta?

KATT: No, si lo estoy, por lo que sientes. Y eres fuerte, eres bueno conmigo, también me gustas en cierto modo. Pero esto es distinto. Creo que el amor no es como esto.

TIGA: ¿No serás de esas que quieren a otras mujeres...?

KATT: ¡NO! ¡Esa es Spor!

TIGA: De todas formas, cuando ataquemos Bando, quiero que estés conmigo...

(Se fue. Llego Ryu en la misma condición. Se sentó a la hoguera.)

RYU: ¿Qué piensas ahora...? Creí que si le enseñaba mi poder, te dejaría en paz...

KATT: No. Dragón podría haber acabado con su vida. ¿Qué intentabas, insensato?

RYU: Te parecerá tontería, pero Dragón no respondió. Tampoco la joya de mi madre.

KATT: Bueno, estaré con el líder rebelde un tiempo. Cuidaros los demás.

(Llego la mañana y el grupo se dio cuenta de que los demás se habían ido ya.)

JEAN: Madmoiselle Patty, ¿No vas a venir con los guerreros?

PATTY: Oh, no hace falta. Solo me necesitan como productora, ya lucharan solos.

RAND: Venga, que ya vamos retrasados. Alcancémoslos.

NINA: Eso no es problema para el pájaro legendario. (Al aire) ¡Minaaaa!

(Mientras se iban, la chica-vampiro rememoraba lo que había soñado...)

PATTY: ¿_Una dragona? ¿Cómo el que hay dormido en el famoso pueblo Gate_?

Llegaron a la iglesia de Bando, en las montañas un poco al sur. Registraron el área, pero no parecía haber un alma viviente. Katt se impacientaba, y golpeo una pared falsa.

KATT: ¡Pero si aquí hay un pasadizo! ¿Crees que están ahí?

TIGA: Es posible. ¡Lo has hecho bien! Ryu, avanza, yo vigilo afuera con los chicos.

Avanzaron y encontraron bastantes jaulas con personas. Confesaron que lo había hecho el Padre Manson. Tras investigar, encontraron al cura en unas catacumbas.

RAND: ¡Oiga, sabemos lo que ha hecho a esos feligreses! ¡Suéltelos!

MANSON: No parecéis ladrones ni nada, ¿Qué tenéis contra S. Eva?

RYU: No disimule. ¡Secuestra gente y se apropia de sus bienes!

MANSON: ¿Por qué os enfadáis? Solo llevo a los creyentes hasta la Gran Iglesia.

(Se convierte en monstruo feo y vampírico, esquelético. Los demás se espantan...)

MANSON: Así que visteis a los encerrados. Son los que irán a la Gran Iglesia. Cuando los enjaulo empiezan a rezar como locos, ¡Y le dan energía a nuestro Dios!

Empiezan a salir zombis desde su espalda. Los combaten, pero pronto se dan cuenta de que necesitaran algo con más reprís. Una evolución Shaman, marchando.

SPOR: ¡Shaman Evolución!

_NINA: ¡Nina evoluciona en... ANGELA DEL VIENTO_! (¡floaaamm!)

BLEU: Necesitaras una ayudita. (da un toque a Spar)

SPAR: ¡Aug...! (cambia) ¡GRRRRRUUUUR! ¡ATAQUE NATURA!

ANGELA: ¡Ataque... Misil!

(Los movimientos descogorcian a los bichejos, pero el vampiro esqueleto habla...)

MANSON: Gracias por destruirlos. Sus almas muertas irán directas a nuestro Dios Evans, y serán su nueva energía. ¡Los próximos seréis vosotros!

BLEU: Hoy la bestia guardiana Shinron esta muy consciente. ¡Así que lo dudo!

(Luchan más rato. Ryu quiere acabar rápido, como casi siempre, pero algo falla.)

RYU: (puja) Gññ... Ahora no hay duda... ¡No tengo mis dragopoderes!

STEN: ¡No es posible!

SHIN: Aun así, este es mío. ¡Toque de la Muerte!

(El monstruo pareció resentido. Un momento después, ¡Sus tripas estallaron!)

MANSON: Es fuerte... es del clan del Dragón... pero a su pesar, no es rival para nuestro Dios. Muy pronto, llegara el día en que aparezca en este mundo...

SHIN: ¡Desaparece... en la Oscuridad!

(Con eso último fue finalmente evaporado. Encontraron en el suelo una placa.)

JEAN: Oh, pone que es la reliquia de Evrai. Debe ser un pasaporte o algo.

RAND: De esa forma podremos entrar a la Gran Iglesia sin peligro. ¡Ya voy, mama!

(Volvieron a la entrada y vieron a Tiga vestido de cura y Katt de monja.)

TIGA: ¿Qué os parece? Damos el pego, por lo que veo.

KATT: Lo cogimos del guardarropa de la iglesia. ¿Qué, acabasteis con Manson?

BOW: Digamos que si. Luego te dirá la mala noticia...

TIGA: El resto actuar como creyentes. Estudiaros la Biblia de Evans, os hará falta.

(Se quedan solos. Katt se arrima a Ryu para disculparse en cierto modo.)

KATT: Ryu... ¿Te sientes mal por haber acompañado a ese Peludo?

RYU: Algo. No puedo decirte con quien quiero que estés, ni a quien hagas caso. Pero no quiero perderos, a ninguno. Como a mi familia... y ahora también a Dragón.

KATT: Tranquilo, confío en que vuelva pronto. Y yo tengo que estar con Tiga ahora mientras viajamos a Evrai, se lo he prometido. Al verme se siente capaz de todo...

(Antes de partir, el grupo volvió a la casa de Rand a cerrarla mientras no estuvieran.)

MUJER: ¿Sois vosotros los dueños de este huerto?

RAND: Si, ¿Por qué lo quiere saber?

SANA: ¡Por fin apareces, hija! ¡Y las demás buscándonos entre nosotras!

SPAR: ¿Y ahora quien es la señora imponente?

SANA: Es Solo, la Shaman de Tierra. Jope, nunca se diría que te has movido mucho.

SENY: Si, siquiera para enterarte de donde andaban tus hermanitas.

SOLO: Me impresiono este huerto tan bien tratado. El chicarrón es un buen labriego.

Esta era precisamente lo contrario que Spor, una tipa enorme como un tonel. Dijeron que la abuela esperaba en un pueblo lejano, así que se iría con ellos, como siempre.)

RAND: Bueno, la casa esta a buen recaudo. Hasta que acabemos todo esto.

RYU: Bleu, tu que eres neutral en esto... dime, ¿Qué crees que ha pasado con Dragón?

BLEU: Ah, eso... te diré lo que pienso. Dragón te ha fallado... por que tú te has fallado a ti mismo. Has tenido favoritismos con Nina –y no lo niegues, lo se- y ahora no querías perder a Katt. Quizás no lo entiendas de ese modo, pero tu bestia interna no puede vivir en un corazón tan confuso. Cuando aclares lo que sientes, quizás vuelva... no lo se.

RYU: Ya veo... el amor es una cosa terriblemente egoísta... pero esa es la gracia...


	20. Saluden al Emperador

Se prepararon y tomaron el vuelo con destino a la isla de la Gran Iglesia. Avanzaron ya sin miedo de quedarse atrapados, pero Claris no apareció. No había tiempo, siguieron.

TIGA: Recordad, os preguntaran cosas de la Biblia de Evans. Al loro.

SOLDADO: ¿Qué, Padre Manson? ¿Nos trae más creyentes?

TIGA: Si... Vamos a oír el sermón. Empezara enseguida.

(Van entrando y tomando sus sitios. Aparece el cura mandamás y se sitúa.)

TIGA: Es el fundador de S. Eva, Habaruku. Va a empezar el sermón. Ya sabéis, darle cuerda, y en cuanto podáis, dejaremos que el solo se ahorque. ¡Je!

HABARUKU: Bienvenidos a la casa de Dios. Estoy seguro de que Evans esta contento de que sus creyentes estén aquí reunidos. Como siempre, tengo un mensaje de nuestro Dios. Hay gente a quien no le gustamos. Son gente poseída por el Mal. Y ahora mismo, hay un infiel entre nosotros. Seguí la señal de mi Dios y le encontré.

(Baja una persona atada con una cadena que cuelga del techo. Nada menos... ¡Claris!)

HABARUKU: Esta mujer estaba haciendo la labor de la Maldad, y trato de destruir a nuestro Dios. Pero como veis, ¡Es inofensiva ante su poder!

KATT: ¡La va a matar! ¿Qué hacemos?

TIGA: Eso quisiera saber...

HABARUKU: Pero no debemos odiarla por eso. No importa cuan malvada sea, puedo enseñarla y lograr que su corazón cambie. ¿Quieres decirnos quien eres?

(Silencio.)

HABARUKU: No quieres hablar. Entonces te obligare, Claris.

CLARIS: ¿Qué? ¿Cómo sabes quien soy?

HABARUKU: Es el poder de Dios. Puedo leer tu mente. Eres de un grupo que lucha contra S. Eva. Te escondías en Evrai para espiarnos, ¿no? Su escondite se encuentra en esas montañas cerca de Bando... y el nombre de su cabecilla es ¡Tiga!

CLARIS: (Duele) ¡Basta! ¡Sal de mí...!

HABARUKU: ¿No seria precioso que tu amado Tiga viniera a salvarte? Eso no pasara.

Por mucho que le quieras, ¡Solo te ve como a una subordinada!

CLARIS: Aunque yo muera... ¡Tiga acabara contigo!

(Tiga había dado un paso adelante. Ahora entendía bien lo que su compañera sentía.)

TIGA: Katt. Lo siento. No me casare contigo. Todo lo que ha dicho es verdad. Ella me quiere. Y ahora yo también. Iré solo. ¡Ella confía en mí! ¡No puedo decepcionarla!

(Se quita el camuflaje y avanza firmemente. El cura jefazo no se sorprende mucho.)

HABARUKU: Así que tu eres Tiga. Que bueno que hayas dado la cara.

TIGA: ¿Tu Dios se entretiene maltratando a las mujeres? ¡Maldito perro!

Ataca, pero se rebota en un campo de fuerza. Es arrojado contra Claris, haciéndose daño ambos. El malo finiquita el asunto con un terrible Relámpago que los fulmina.

KATT: ¡¿Pero habéis visto eso?!

HABARUKU: Señoras y señores, este es el poder de Dios. Su castigo es despiadado.

(Los soldados de Tiga están muertos del miedo. Pero la Peluda y la Shaman se lanzan.)

SHIN: ¡Esto es demasiado! ¡Igual que a mi, se le sacudió de encima como a un novato!

KATT: Tiga era valiente. ¡No era malvado! ¡EVANS lo es!

RYU: ¡La Lagrima del Dragón... vuelve a funcionar!

(bipbipbip... SHAMAN EVOLUTION.)

SHIN: ¡Shaman Evolución!

_KATT: ¡Katt evoluciona en... LA IRA_! (¡floaaamm!)

Vaya elementa. Era una espeluznante mujer-lobo sedienta de destrucción y venganza. Arremetió contra los primeros bancos antes de que nadie pudiera detenerla.

RYU: ¡Katt! ¡Detente! ¡Esta no es manera!

IRA: Ya no existe Katt, ni tampoco Shin. ¡Solo queda LA IRA!

HABARUKU: Mmm...

(Se escabullo a tiempo antes de que le alcanzara el zarpazo. Los otros ya reaccionaron.)

IRA: ¡Te seguiré al mismo infierno! ¡Te destruiré! ¡Los matare a todos!

BOW: ¡Esta loca! ¡Ryu, tengo que intentar detenerla!

RYU: Inténtalo, claro. Solo su gemela puede algo contra ella.

SENY: ¡Shaman Evolución!

_BOW: ¡Bow evoluciona en... MOTOR-MASTER_! (¡floaaamm!)

RYU: Ya se nos olvidaba... ¿Eh, creéis que le encontrara?

M-MASTER: Subestimas su olfato. La seguiré, tendré que meter turbo para alcanzarla.

(Los otros van por otro pasillo. Extrañamente, ellos tuvieron éxito al encontrarle.)

RYU: ¡Ja! Nunca pensé en encontrarte tan pronto, listillo.

HABARUKU: ¿Es que conocéis a Tiga? ¿O sois la Maldad que le indujo a esto? S. Eva tiene un gran corazón. Puede perdonar a aquellos que crean. Pero hay algo más.

(Por la puerta aparece de nuevo ¡El padre Ray! ¿Pero esto que es?)

HABARUKU: Vamos Ray, enséñales el poder de nuestro Dios.

Se va. Los demás están paralizados de la revelación. El tipo que les ayudo en el pozo de Capitán estaba ahora en su contra. Ryu lo había sabido, este momento llegaría.

RAY: No hay nada que decir. Debo castigaros por esto. No me entiendas mal, me caes majo, pero esto no es asunto tuyo. Simplemente, nuestros caminos eran opuestos... Se que darás lo mejor de ti para esta ultima vez. ¡Aquí va mi poder más fuerte!

(¡Fue y se convirtió en dragón negro! Era uno de los suyos, nunca pudo imaginarlo...)

RYU: ¡Y yo sin mis dragopoderes! ¡En buen momento te perdí, Dragón!

RAY: ¡Es Rudra! ¡Enséñale lo que sabes hacer!

NINA: Tranquilo, chico, nosotros también sabemos hacer pupa cuando queremos.

BLEU: ¡A rockanrolear!

Empiezan a pegarse, el dragón oscuro va claramente a por su tocayo, y este se defiende con espada y mucha maña. Pero esta muy descompensado sin su compañero escamoso. Y se le ocurrió que la Lagrima del Dragón había funcionado recientemente, así que...

RYU: _Dragón... donde quiera que estés, esta te la dedico_... ¡Iaaah! (Ataca)

RAY: ¿Es lo mejor que tienes? ¡Vamos Rudra! ¡ATAQUE TORMENTA!

RYU: (Duele) ¡Aaaaaaarrg...!

En eso, una sombra se represento sobre el chico, una bestia enorme, pero en apariencia similar a Dragón. Oyó la explicación de parte de su protector el Dios-Dragón...

_DIOS-D: Le has llamado, y ahora el emperador de los dragones viene en tu ayuda_...

RYU: (destello) El emperador de todo mi clan, ¡Es el Kaiser Dragón!

(La sombra se materializo por fin y donde estaba el chico se poso esta monstruosidad.)

RAY: ¿Qué es eso?

KAISER: Una brisa como esa no puede hacerme nada. ¡CARGA DEL KAISER!

(La horrorosa erupción llameante dejo al rival a la parrilla. Volvieron a sus cuerpos.)

RAY: Ya le conocía... 'cuando se enfrenten dos fuerzas igualadas nacerá el definitivo poder del dragón'. Así estaba oculto en mi memoria. Y ese era el Kaiser...

SPAR: Padre Ray, ¿Qué le va a pasar?

RAY: Mi fuerza se convertirá en la de Ryu, Kaiser llevara consigo el alma de mi Rudra. Daisy esta presa en los pisos de arriba, si os interesa. Al final, yo estaba equivocado...

RYU: Yo no quería hacer esto... eres un dragón como los nuestros, Ray...

RAY: Habaruku me encontró de huérfano. El único dios que conocí nunca fue Evans...

(Van para arriba y en efecto, la señora esta tras una reja.)

DAISY: Eh, esa pared es fácil de derrumbar. Rand, tu podrías cascarla con fuerza.

RAND: Si... Madre.

(La casca y la señora por fin esta a salvo. Todos se alegran, pero la señora les para.)

DAISY: Si, buen trabajo, cabeza dura. Pero no dejéis que se escape ese pillo. ¡Vamos!

RAND: Mama, por favor...

(Siguen avanzando, pero al chico de-pelo-azul le da no se que de repente...)

RYU: _El sentido arácnido... ¿Qué puede haber aquí_...? ¡Ah! ¡Apartaros!

Las paredes se cerraron tapando el pasillo, todos pegaron un salto y se libraron, pero la trampa cogió de lleno al tipo acorazado. Si no hubiera sido más fuerte...

RAND: Ag... Mal hecho, Randy... No podré con esto...

SESO: ¿Qué hacemos? ¡Que le aplasta!

RAND: ¡No lo intentéis! O acabareis como yo. Rayos, esto se acabo...

SOLO: Rand, ¿Por qué lo dices?

RAND: No saldré de esta. Ryu, gracias por lo que has hecho. Hemos pasado mucho. Pero no os quedéis acá. No quiero que me veáis cuando sea aplastado...

SOLO: Rand...

(Se van con la pena en el alma... El grandullón no sabe cuanto podrá aguantar, y...)

DAISY: ¿Qué estas haciendo, Cabezón?

RAND: ¡Es peligroso! ¡No te acerques más!

DAISY: No. Mi hijo no morirá de esta manera tan absurda, mientras yo este aquí.

(Empujan, pero al hijo no le queda mucha mas fuerza.)

RAND: No puedo...

DAISY: Aun tienes trabajo. Ve con tus amigos y acábalo... ¡Haz caso a tu madre!

(Empujón al tipo y la trampa acabo de cerrarse con la señora dentro. Ay madre...)

STEN: Eh, ¿Oísteis el ruido ese?

(Rand sube hasta donde se encuentran con su misma cara. Pero no dice nada.)

RAND: Si. Pude escapar. Pero Habaruku no debe hacerlo. ¡No debe!

SOLO: Rand. No puedes esconderme semejante cosa. Yo lo he visto...


	21. El ultimo suspiro de Bateson

Recorrieron el ultimo trecho del lugar y vieron una sala de maquinas. Además, en una había un hombre encajado igual que paso con la princesa de Highfort...

HOMBRE: ¿Vosotros? No sois creyentes, ¿No? ¿Cómo llegasteis aquí?

ALARMA: ¡Bzzzzzz!

SPAR: Diríase que deben guardar algo importante aquí, si no, no habría tal alarma.

HOMBRE: ¡Es el sistema de defensa! La maquina esta mandando mi energía vital al demonio. ¡Debéis destruirme! ¡Si no, se despertara!

RYU: Este trasto debe desaparecer. ¡Y con el, la iglesia entera! ¡Vamos, Kaiser!

(Se transforma y va a atacar, pero Bleu se interpone entre él y el viejo.)

BLEU: ¡Detente, insensato!

KAISER: ¿Y AHORA?

BLEU: Este hombre tiene un aura relacionada con la tuya. Es alguien que conoces. Los demás, ocuparos de los ojos-espía. Pero tranquis, no estaréis solos...

(En eso llega la Ira atravesando la pared a zarpazos, con Motor Master detrás de ella.)

IRA: ¿Dónde esta ese cura, que me lo como? ¡Iaaaah!

M-MASTER: Hala, ya hemos vuelto. Todos a destrozar, me imagino.

STEN: Imaginas bien. ¡Shamans preparadas!

(bipbipbip... SHAMAN EVOLUTION.)

ELLAS: ¡Shaman Evolución!

_STEN: ¡Sten evoluciona en... EMBER KONG_! (¡floaaamm!)

_JEAN: ¡Jean evoluciona en... SIR MACKAREL_! (¡floaaamm!)

_NINA: ¡Nina evoluciona en... ANGELA DEL VIENTO_! (¡floaaamm!)

SPAR: ¡Adelante, Shinron!

(Zurran a los ojos-robot y Bleu consigue desencajar al viejo del aparato.)

KAISER: VÍA LIBRE... ¡CARGA DEL KAISER!

(La sacudida explosiva amenaza con derrumbar el edificio. El hombre les habla.)

HOMBRE: No creí que seríais capaces de sacarme. Venid conmigo. Vamos, Bleu.

AMBOS: ¡El movimiento instantáneo, Shunkanido!

(Se les llevan de allí teletransportados. El templo acaba de venirse debajo de una vez.)

HOMBRE: Ah... No puedo ver... ¿Esta es vuestra ciudad? Todos estabais pensando en ella, por eso el movimiento instantáneo os trajo hasta aquí.

IRA: Pero nos hemos salvado, Ryu. El edificio hubiera podido aplastarnos.

HOMBRE: ¿Estáis diciendo que Ryu esta aquí?

RYU: Si, hombre, ¿Con quien cree que habla si no?

HOMBRE: ¿No me reconoces? Ryu, debes encontrar a Yua... una vez más.

RYU: ¿PAPA?

HOMBRE: Si, soy yo, Ganer. Tu padre. Puedo sentir que ya eres un hombre...

(El señor cuenta que paso mientras Ryu dormía con aquel dragón.)

_GANER: Después de partir con Yua, íbamos camino de casa..._

_(Ven al bichejo Aruhamel creando caos en el pueblo.)_

_GANER: ¡No! ¡Yua, corre! _

_YUA: ¡Aaaaaah! (Escapa)_

_ARUHAMEL: ¿Así que eres el Padre Ganer? _

_GANER: ¿Qué hiciste con los del pueblo?_

_ARUHAMEL: He cogido todos sus recuerdos. ¡Ahora el pueblo es mío! Me asegurare de que los campesinos adoren a mi Dios. ¡Y tu también! _

GANER: Fui atrapado y conectado a esa maquina. El Dios en el que creía era un demonio que trataba de conquistar el mundo, y no pude darme cuenta...

RYU: _Rayos... primero fue mi madre, ahora casi lo consiguen con Ganer... _

ABUELA: ¿Niñas? ¡Estáis todas!

SANA: ¡Abuela! Nos hemos encontrado todas. ¡Y hemos podido unirnos a ellos!

(Cuentan sus aventuras de cómo consiguieron su Shaman Evolución respectiva.)

SESO: ¡Jean fue muy sincero!

SENY: ¡Bow estuvo imponente!

SANA: Sten fue un valiente.

SPOD: ¡Quiero decirlo ya! ¡AMO a NINA!

(Gota de sudor general.)

SHIN: Katt me comprendió muy bien...

SPAR: Yo quiero saber que paso en la memoria del Árbol Sabio...

BLEU: ¿Otra vez? Te he dicho que es secreto profesional.

SOLO: Bueno Randy, solo quedamos tu y yo...

RAND: Pues es verdad. ¿Crees que podremos hacer de eso algún día?

BLEU: ¿Se me permite? Hay una niña perdida ahí afuera. ¡Arrancando de nuevo!

CARPINTERO: Eh, acabo de terminar el comedor. ¿Queréis verlo?

NIRO: Vamos a estrenarlo.

(Avalancha por encima de Bleu. Todos al comedor, que son unas veinte personas...)

BLEU: Igualito que el difunto de su requete-abuelito. Pero no seré yo quien se pierda los postres. ¡Eh! ¡A la Hechicera Legendaria nadie la deja plantada!

Después de calmar los ánimos, todo el grupo fue volando a los alrededores de Gate, para que Spar pudiera hacer su análisis. Investigaron cerca de la montaña también.

SPAR: Aja... Algo se lleva la energía vital de los vegetales.

BLEU: Eh, tropa, el señor cura esta haciendo unos manejos allí adelante...

HULK: Pues si señores, estamos poniendo una bomba para liquidar al dragón...

BOW: _Solo espero que no recuerde que nos fugamos_.

RYU: ¿Se refieren al dragón que duerme? ¿Están seguros de lo que hacen?

(Se apartan y alguien acciona el explosivo. El enorme reptil gruñe de dolor.)

DRAGÓN: ¡GRUUUURRR!

NINA: Me parece que le están haciendo enfadar.

HULK: Si, monada, pero ¿Qué piensa hacer? ¿Darse a la fuga?

(De detrás del bicho escapan monstruos asquerosos. Algunos devoran aldeanos.)

HULK: ¿Qué pasa? ¡Algo aterrador quiere salir de detrás del dragón! Esto ha sido un error... El dragón no absorbía energía del bosque, era la cosa detrás de el...

RYU: Y yo no puedo revelar mi raza ahora...

HULK: He oído que hay alguien por ahí que sabe mucho de este dragón. Si me acuerdo bien, su nombre es Patty, y viaja por ahí robando cosas...

BOW: ¡Otra vez ella!

RYU: Tranquilo... la encontraremos de alguna forma.

NINA: Nos vamos volando. ¡Mina!

(El pájaro legendario gruñe desde lo alto y muestra el horror...)

NINA: ¡Rayos! El espacio aéreo ha sido también invadido por bichejos...

BLEU: Supongo que es mi turno. ¡Agarradme donde podáis, ahí va el Shunkanido!

JEAN: ¡Madame Bleu! ¿Esta segura?

BLEU: Tócame ahí de nuevo y se lo diré a Seso...

JEAN: Perdón.


	22. Esperanzas de una madre

Se teleportan hacia CotLand, allí informan a Patty de lo que onda últimamente.

PATTY: ¡El Dragón de Gate esta en peligro! ¡Estamos tardando!

(Vuelven por donde vinieron. La chica vampírica examina a la criatura.)

PATTY: Uf, parece débil, pero sigue vivo.

DRAGÓN:_ No os acerquéis... Iros de aquí. El demonio podría atravesar mi fuerza..._

HULK: ¿Qué dijo? ¿Qué hay detrás de el?

PATTY: No se. Pero no hay duda de que es un demonio...

HULK: ¡JA! Aun no lo sabéis. Lo que hay detrás es nuestro Dios...

TODOS: ¿EL QUE?

(El cura se descamufla y se ve que es ¡El feo de Habaruku!)

HABARUKU: Habéis destruido la Gran Iglesia, pero no podéis detener el renacimiento de nuestro Dios. Me dio mucho trabajo hacer de cura en tu pueblo, Ryu.

RYU: ¡Maldito perro! ¡Una iglesia en escombros no fue bastante para aplastarte!

HABARUKU: Y tu, Patty, eres la llave para esta puerta.

PATTY: ¡No pienso ayudar a un impostor de Dios!

HABARUKU: Solo hay una forma. La vida de un miembro de los Dragones. Falle a la hora de destruir a este, así que Ryu, o bien Patty, ¡deben morir!

(Risa diabólica. El cura se arrima a la chica con intenciones –ejem– perversas.)

PATTY: ¡No! ¡Quiero a mi HERMANO!

RYU: (Espasmo) ¡AH!

DRAGÓN: _Salva... a... la... dragona..._

RYU: ¡YUA!

(Espasmo general. Nadie se hubiera pensado esto. El Kaiser aparece casi al instante.)

KAISER: ¡CARGA... DEL... KAISER!

Empieza la lucha. Casi todos los ataques enviados por el emperador son detenidos con el mínimo problema. El chico esta alucinadito, los demás no aciertan a moverse.

KAISER: ¿CÓMO...?

HABARUKU: Ni lo intentes, niñato. He criado desde pequeño a uno de los tuyos, y eso tiene sus ventajas. Conozco tus trucos igual de bien que los de Ray...

(Se arrima a la chica de nuevo, pero el dragón la respalda.)

DRAGÓN: _No te permitiré tocarla un pelo_...

BLEU: Bueno, ¿Alguien quiere intentar hacerse el héroe hoy?

RAND: ¡Yo lo haré!

(Susto general, de nuevo. El hombre acorazado tiene algo que anunciar.)

RAND: Todo esto ha ido demasiado lejos. ¡Por su culpa, mi madre fue aplastada bajo los escombros! Nunca me trato con algo de respeto, ¡pero no dejaba de ser mi madre!

SOLO: Eso no es así, Rand.

RAND: ¿Cómo?

SOLO: No lo he dicho, pero vi como se llevaban a tu madre. Fui la última a quien vio y me mando a buscarte. Siempre creyó que la salvarías, aunque se portara como lo hizo.

RAND: Mi madre... de verdad confiaba en mí... No me lo demostró nunca...

SOLO: Pero yo lo vi. En lo más profundo, eras lo que ella mas quería. Yo te ayudare...

(Una luz empieza a destacarse entre los dos, pero continúan.)

RAND: ¿Cómo lo harás? ¿Cómo podemos luchar juntos?

SOLO: No se como lo hicieron ellas, pero si confías lo conseguiremos...

(bipbipbip... SHAMAN EVOLUTION.)

SOLO: ¡Shaman Evolución!

_RAND: ¡Rand evoluciona en... MEGA TOPO_! (¡floaaamm!)

KATT: ¿A quien se le ocurrieron los nombres de los guerreros legendarios estos?

*****************************************************************

YAMI-AUTOR: ¿Y bien?

AUTOR: ¡Gñ!

****************************************************************

M-TOPO: ¡Habaruku! Hiciste un pacto con el demonio y tu mismo te has vuelto uno... ¡No puedo perdonarte, nunca podré hacerlo!

HABARUKU: ¿Qué dices? Antes deberás vencerme...

M-TOPO: ¡Iah! ¡Escala 8!

(El suelo tiembla que da gusto. Unas grietas encasillan al falso cura.)

HABARUKU: ¡Arg...!

M-TOPO: ¡Iaaaaaaaaahh! (Golpes) ¡Vamos Kaiser! ¡Mega Cura!

(El dragón emperador siente de nuevo sus fuerzas. Se prepara para rematar.)

KAISER: OTRA VEZ... ¡CARGA... DEL... KAISER!

HABARUKU: ¡Aaaaarrrg...! (Ya murió)

(Todo se calma, Rand, Solo y Ryu vuelven a sus cuerpos. Pero ahora oyen algo raro.)

DRAGÓN: _Estaba controlado por el demonio... mintió a los creyentes e intento volver a despertarlo con la fuerza de sus corazones. Pero hicisteis un buen trabajo. S. Evans y su fundador se han ido. Aunque el demonio seguirá ganando fuerza y atravesara este sello. No hay forma de saber si será mañana... o en cien años... Mientras yo siga aquí, seguiré protegiendo esto. Debes decidir que hacer, Ryu. Solo tú, el elegido._

RYU: Finalmente me entero por qué me quería el Dios Dragón. ¡Acabare con el diablo!

DRAGÓN: _Ryu, el camino que has cogido es peligroso. Pero creo perfectamente en ti. Nunca olvides que tu decisión... fue la correcta. Mi niño elegido._

(El Dragón vuelve a ser persona, una mujer de pelo azul, imponente. Ryu mira.)

RYU: ¡Mama!

VALERIE: Ya lo sabes. La vida de un miembro de los Dragones...

(Se poso contra la puerta, ambos se desvanecieron. Los demás no pueden decir palabra.)

RYU: Ni siquiera pude decirle adiós...

RAND: Calma, chico. Se lo que sientes ahora... Pero hay que ir hacia delante...

STEN: Esto... ¿Adonde fueron Bleu y Patty?

RYU: Ese es el último problema del que me quiero ocupar...


	23. La prueba del Anfini

Relajaron los ánimos, después entraron por la abertura y descendieron por un inacabable grupo de pisos y escaleras en la piedra. Mucho después, vieron una salida.

KATT: Eh, esto parece un pueblo subterráneo. ¿Cómo es posible?

SEÑOR: Oh... Tenéis la Lagrima del Dragón... ¡Debéis ser los dragodestinados!

RYU: ¿Puede hacer algo por nosotros?

SEÑOR: Os llevare hasta el sabio de los dragones...

(En una de las rusticas casas encontraron al Sabio que ayudo a Ryu tiempo atrás.)

JEAN: Oh la la, es el anciano que nos ayudo cerca de Simafort.

RYU: ¿Qué quería de nosotros, señor?

SABIO: Niño Elegido. Debemos dar gracias al Dios Dragón por traerte aquí a salvo. Hay algo que debes saber sobre tu destino. Hace mucho tiempo, un valiente dragón acabo con la Diosa Tyr, y el mundo recupero la paz. Todos esperaban que durara para siempre, pero descubrimos que AQUELLO estaba allí. Era algo que la diosa dejo tras de si. Era como una espora. Empezó a absorber el miedo de la gente, su desesperación, sus celos, su odio y otros malos sentimientos. Nos dimos cuenta que algún día se haría muy poderoso. Su nombre es... DeathEvan. No pudimos encontrarle, mucho menos vencerle, por que no tiene forma. No tuvimos más elección que esperar. Nuestra raza se fue bajo tierra y siguió vigilando allí. Por que S. Eva envío demasiada energía, DeathEvan ya se ha mostrado. Solo tú puedes destruirle. S. Eva se fue, pero no los malos sentimientos...

NINA: Es alucinante. Pero si alguien puede hacerlo es el.

SEÑOR: Estoy seguro de que Valerie estaría orgullosa.

RYU: No me la nombre, por favor...

SEÑOR: Se que dio su vida por abrirte camino. Pero no conoces por todo lo que paso.

(Explíquese con imágenes de flashback.)

_SEÑOR: ¿Qué tal, Valerie? ¿Te has preparado?_

_VALERIE: Si... Ya me he despedido de todos._

_SEÑOR: Entonces ha llegado el momento._

_(Van a la entrada de la ciudad. Se prepara para ascender.)_

_VALERIE: Soy una Dama del Dragón, no puedo decepcionaros con mi misión._

_SABIO: Antes, llévate esto. _

_VALERIE: ¿Qué es?_

_SABIO: Se llama la Lágrima del Dragón. Brillara de distinta forma según la persona que te hable. Así siempre sabrás si estas ante un amigo... o un enemigo._

_(Ella salio por el camino y llego a la montaña cerca de Gate.)_

_VALERIE: Ya no hay vuelta atrás. Esta puerta solo se volverá a abrir... para el elegido._

_(Es de noche. Llega a la plaza del pueblo en si.)_

_VALERIE: (narra) Me alegro el ver que aquel pueblo tenía una sucursal de la Estatua del Dios Dragón. Pero no lejos se alzaba una iglesia que no era fiel a el. Era raro._

_(Entra a la iglesia y encuentra al Padre Ganer.)_

_GANER: Bienvenida a la casa de S. Eva... ¿Eh?_

_VALERIE: (narra) Aquel tipo se había colado por mí. ¡De una mujer de otra raza! No necesite la Lágrima del Dragón para enterarme. Por que yo me había colado también._

_(Pasa el tiempo y vemos a Valerie con barriga, ante la Estatua del Dragón.)_

_VALERIE: Señor Sabio... Todavía no encuentro nada. No se cual puede ser la fuente de malos sentimientos en la superficie. Ay, que viene mi hombre..._

_GANER: ¿Qué haces, cielo? ¿Qué pensara la gente de ti si rezas al Dios Dragón?_

_(La Lágrima del Dragón indica una rebosante felicidad. No hay peligro.)_

_GANER: ¡Era broma! Ya sea S. Eva o el Dios Dragón, los dos son dioses. Espero que nos concedan un niño precioso. No te esfuerces demasiado. _

_(Valerie va a la iglesia y vemos a mini-Ryu.)_

_RYU: Eh, mami. ¡Quiero que el bebe sea niño! Así seré su jefe. _

_VALERIE: ¿No has pensado que pasara si es niña?_

_RYU: ¡Ouch! Entonces no podré ser su jefe._

_VALERIE: Ryu, por favor. Cuídala... (narra) El tiempo pasaba rápido. Con mi hombre y con dos niños, empecé a olvidar por que subí a la superficie. Pero un día..._

_(Aparecen bichos asquerosos en la aldea. Ganer quiere ocuparse de ellos.)_

_GANER: ¿Qué pasa? ¡No acaban nunca! ¡Valerie! ¡No salgas!_

_(Pero ella sale. Va a ver en la montaña.)_

_VALERIE: (narra) Pasó lo que mas temía. La puerta se había debilitado y monstruos inferiores estaban escapando. Hice lo único que se me ocurrió en ese momento. _

_(Se pone en posición.)_

_VALERIE: Adiós, Ganer. Adiós, niños. Mmmm... ¡ATACA, DRAGÓN! _

_(Usa la bestia interna de su raza y cubre la entrada. Ryu llega con su padre al lugar.)_

_RYU: ¿Qué paso? ¿Dónde fue mama?_

_GANER: Los monstruos han podido con ella... ¡Valerie!_

_(Ryu recogió la joya que vio cerca de la criatura. Funciono inmediatamente.)_

_RYU: Papa... Este dragón es bueno... nos ayudo a retener los bichos malos._

_GANER: Volvamos a casa..._

(El flashback se detiene.)

BOW: ¡Eh, que esa parte ya nos la sabemos!

RYU: Ahora lo se... Mama se sacrifico. Su único error fue querernos demasiado...

Salen al exterior y piden consejo a la principal estatua del Dios Dragón. Les conmina a visitar el templo de los sabios para encontrar la ayuda definitiva contra DeathEvan.

SPAR: Parece que este es el sitio donde se guarda el conocimiento del dragón.

RYU: Señores, ¿Pueden hacer algo para ayudar?

SABIO: Somos los dragones sabios, aquellos que vigilan el definitivo poder del dragón. Ahora debes ir a conseguir la fuerza para manejar tal poder...

(Le lleva a un cuarto apartado del templo. Hay varias puertas.)

SABIO: Para obtener el Anfini, el definitivo poder para el dragón, debes tomar una decisión muy difícil. Primero ve a los cuartos y habla con los que hay allí.

En los cuartos Ryu encontró a sus colegas, todos querían ser elegidos para aquel rollo, lo cual decía mucho a favor de todos. Ryu hablo otra vez con el señor sabio.

RYU: ¿Para que quieren ser escogidos?

SABIO: Ve al cuarto del fondo y el hombre de allí te dará mas detalles.

RYU: Absolutamente psicodélico, es todo esto.

(Fue allá y el hombre era ¿él mismo? Pero bueno.)

EL: Si. Debes tomar una gran decisión. El máximo poder del emperador del dragón, el Anfini, es el amigo que mas fe tiene en ti. Es la fuerza que hay en cada uno de ellos lo que le trajo aquí. Ahora tus amigos deben ser probados. Uno debe sacrificarse por ti. Se que es difícil, pero la vida de uno solo decidirá el destino del mundo.

RYU: Pero no puedo elegir.

EL: No puedes... Si, todos son maravillosos, pero están preparados para hacerlo.

RYU: ¡No puedo librarme de ninguno!

EL: ¡No seas débil! Eres el Niño Elegido. Si es para salvar el mundo, lo comprenderán.

RYU: ¿No entiendes que no puedo?

EL: Estas perdiendo vista de tu destino. ¡No te hagas el bueno! El demonio te vencerá.

RYU: No te entra, chico listo. ¡Ningún poder es mejor que mis amigos!

EL: ¡Es inútil! Por lo visto, ¡Tu camino se termina aquí!

(Una luz extraña le cubrió. Cuando quiso despertar, todos estaban a su lado.)

NINA: Ah, ya has vuelto...

SABIO: De alguna forma, Ryu ha podido conseguir el Anfini. Suerte con DeathEvan...

RAND: Vámonos de aquí despacito...


	24. Fin del trayecto

En lo profundo de la tierra, nuestros héroes empiezan a preguntarse por que decidieron serlo... Cuando mas adelante, en lo oscuro de una cueva interminable, Ryu oyó una voz que el creía olvidada para siempre. EL había vuelto, de alguna forma...

VOZ: ¿Ya llegaste, Niño Elegido? Ven hacia aquí... (se arriman) ¿Es que la oscuridad te asusta, Ryu? Llora entonces, llora ante mi, como hiciste cuando pequeño...

BOW: ¡EL! ¿Cómo has llegado aquí, maldito bicho?

VOZ: Ha pasado mucho tiempo, Ryu. Siempre pensé que serias el que conseguiría abrir la puerta. Niño Elegido... ¿Me recuerdas? ¿Recuerdas... a tu pesadilla?

RYU: Finalmente. Frente a frente, vil chacal...

BARUBARY: Es mi nombre. Tu trabajo termino, el mundo le pertenecerá a DeathEvan. ¡La destrucción total comenzara desde aquella puerta que abriste!

¡Camorra! Todos atacan con su especialidad. Los golpes son desproporcionados y en el momento en que se va el humo, el monstruo se ve bastante... ¿contento?

BARUBARY: ¡Que interesante! Aquel niño llorón ha ganado mucha fuerza. ¿Qué tal si luchas tu contra mi, Ryu? Los dos solos. ¿Te parece?

NINA: ¡No lo intentes! ¡Ya has visto lo que le hicimos entre todos... cosquillas!

KATT: Es una locura... Nunca he rehusado un lucha, pero ahora ¡Tengo miedo!

RYU: Bow... Tú has pasado por lo mismo que yo. Ellas no lo entienden.

BOW: Adelante.

Otra vez... El chico se encarga de que Kaizer no falle ni una. La cosa duraba un rato, pero nada parecía hacer desfallecer al dragón. Todo acabo al poco de eso...

SPAR: Aja... la fuente de absorción de energía esta... eh... a un tiro de piedra.

TODOS: ¿?

SPAR: Eh, empezaba a estar harto de tanta galantería...

Siguieron adelante. Llegaron a una parte de la cueva extrañamente decorada. Todos los azulejos parecían indicar una dirección, adelante al abismo...

RYU: Estoy rendido... Chicos, podríais ocuparos del tal Evan mientras me incorporo...

ELLAS: Vale... ¡Shaman Evolución!

BOW: ¡Bow evoluciona en... MOTOR-MASTER!

KATT: ¡Katt evoluciona en... LA IRA!

RAND: ¡Rand evoluciona en... MEGA TOPO!

NINA: ¡Nina evoluciona en... ANGELA DEL VIENTO!

STEN: ¡Sten evoluciona en... EMBER KONG!

JEAN: ¡Jean evoluciona en... SIR MACKAREL!

(Se adelantaron y vieron un señor flotando que les dirigió la palabra. Que raro.)

SEÑOR: Habéis llegado hasta tan lejos... mi niño elegido, Nikanoru. Primero, debo agradecerte que abrieras la puerta. Iré a través de ella y bendeciré el mundo... con la desesperación. Todo ser vivo alzara su mirada y será feliz al aceptar su muerte...

IRA: ¿De que va el fulano este? ¿Quién es el tal Nikanoru?

SEÑOR: ¿No entendéis a Nikanoru? Es la palabra para las cosas muertas. Tu palabra.

(¡El tipo les congelo a todos en un cristal extraño! Sentían que se les iba el aire...)

SEÑOR: Ahora estáis muertos. La vida no significa nada dentro de ese cristal. Os daré un dolor inacabable, pero no sufriréis solos. El mundo entero seguirá este destino...

(La Lagrima del Dragón brillaba más que nunca... consiguió destruir el cristal de Ryu.)

RYU: Ah... aire...

SEÑOR: Así que ese es el poder del Niño Elegido. ¿Crees que puede superar a... Dios?

RYU: ¡TÚ eres Evans! ¡No se porque no lo pensé!

(Desenvaina y se va a lanzar, pero Evans le paraliza inmediatamente.)

RYU: ¡Ag...!

EVANS: Ahora veras en silencio como tus amigos van desapareciendo uno a uno. Esa es la gran diferencia, entre tu poder y el poder de... Dios.

(Se acerca a los cristales y habla de sus prisioneros.)

EVANS: Bow. Conoció a Ryu desde pequeño y pronto se hicieron colegas. Pasaron muchas cosas, pero ahora su vida ha acabado...

(Casca el cristal que contiene a Motor-Master. Primer sincope del pobre chico...)

RYU: ¡Bow!

EVANS: Katt. La lucha fue la única manera que tenia de expresar lo que sentía. Pero vio en Ryu una fuerza que no había visto nunca. Adiós.

(Casca al cristal de La Ira.)

EVANS: Rand. Vagaba por el mundo para combatir el aburrimiento. Pero ahora murió.

(Casca otro cristal.)

EVANS: Nina. Fue exiliada de la Familia Real por sus alas negras. Pero creyó que lo hacían por su bien, y siempre quiso desaparecer del mundo. Su deseo se ha cumplido.

(Sigue cascando.)

EVANS: Sten. Nunca le planto cara a la vida y siempre estuvo engañándose a si mismo. Ver a Ryu afrontar su destino le recordó como podía haber sido su vida. Ya no lo será.

(Repite el proceso.)

EVANS: Jean. Creía en un futuro brillante, por eso actuaba feliz y despreocupado. Pero nunca entenderá que el futuro que el desea solo es posible... tras la muerte.

(Ya sabes.)

EVANS: Spar. Todo lo razonaba con la lógica. Pero se encontró con el valor de Ryu, y entendió que hay cosas que el conocimiento no puede explicar. Como esto.

(Empiezas a notar un patrón ¿no?)

EVANS: Así que… ¿Qué piensas ahora, Ryu, de tu desgraciada vida? Como ves, se te derrumba fácilmente en manos de... Dios. Incluso si te llaman el Niño Elegido, siempre serás barrido por un poder mayor que el tuyo. Mientras el mundo explota frente a mi, tu te quedaras solo y te darás cuenta de tu debilidad...

(En eso, Ryu se zafo inexplicablemente de la parálisis del demonio.)

RYU: ¡Bleu!

BLEU: Te olvidabas de mi, monstruo. Destruí a tu mamita, ¡Y haré lo propio contigo!

EVANS: Bleu... Una de los guerreros que acabaron con la Diosa Tyr. Ryu te recuerda a un héroe que conociste hace siglos, por eso le seguiste hasta aquí...

RYU: ¡Aun estoy aquí!

(Le da un tajo de espada y le lanza por el abismo... todo parece tranquilo.)

BLEU: Admítelo, chico. Sin mí aquí, habrías conocido la peor de las derrotas.

RYU: Lo siento por los demás...

BLEU: No lo hagas... Esto no ha acabado...

(¡Apareció Evans con pinta del bicho más feo del mundo! Se dispone a atacar.)

EVANS: ¡Grrruuurrr!

RYU: Valor y al toro... ¡VAMOS, KAISER!

Comienza la lucha, pero se desarrolla muy desigual. A cada golpe que recibe, el chico cree tener menos esperanzas de vencer. La cosa se pone fea...

KAISER: _¿Qué haré? Ahora que mis amigos se han ido... y también Kaiser ha sido aplastado... nada más parecía poder detener a Evans... ¿Qué haré_?

BLEU: ¡Ryu, acuérdate! El definitivo poder del dragón... ¡Es la fe de sus amigos!

KAISER: Si el Dios Dragón lo quiso así, se hará. ¡ADELANTE, ANFINI!

(Tras eso, no había rastro del niño elegido. Se lo había tragado la tierra.)

EVANS: ¡Pero que...! ¿A dónde fue?

BLEU: Quizá no tan lejos como crees...


	25. Guerra de Bestias Internas

Ryu quiso abrir los ojos. Se encontraba otra vez en HomeTown. Nada parecía haber cambiado desde que se fue. Hasta que se decidió a andar y descubrir lo insólito...

RYU: ¿Cómo he vuelto? Esos son Bow y Katt... ¡Pero si les vi morir!

VOZ: No lo son. Es un sueño, Ryu. Es tu sueño.

RYU: Pero esto... ¡Mama!

(Se volvió para ver a la dragona Valerie. Parecía intacta.)

VALERIE: Míralos, Ryu. Son los jefes del gremio de guardabosques. El mundo conoce menos problemas que nunca ahora. Pero ven conmigo.

(La imagen se va y aparece la del castillo de Windia. Se ve a las dos hermanas.)

RYU: ¿Nina y Mina? ¿Cómo están aquí ahora?

VALERIE: Ya no hay ilusos que crean en malos augurios, y Nina ha tomado el lugar que le corresponde, como la Princesa de Windia. Mina consiguió volver a ser normal, no me preguntes como, y ahora nadie podría separarlas. Sigamos.

(Se ve el campo de verduras de Daisy, y Rand esta dando duro al azadón.)

VALERIE: Rand se ha hecho cargo del huerto de su madre, unas verduras con tanta historia fueron muy solicitadas. Con las ganancias, podría hacer un templo a su madre...

RYU: Se querían con locura, aunque nunca lo demostraran...

(Ahora se ve el castillo de Highfort, la sala del trono.)

VALERIE: Sten volvió junto a la princesa Elboran, ahora dirigen el imperio juntos. Un soldado que huyo de una guerra fue capaz de afrontar un problema mucho mayor...

RYU: Se veía venir, pero bueno...

(Aparece el fuerte de SimaFort, con Jean y su hermana.)

RYU: Parece que el sapo ya sentó la cabeza.

VALERIE: Aja. El también ocupo la responsabilidad que dejo atrás y se trajo con el a la persona que quería. Nimufu ya no estuvo sola, y los dos encontraron felicidad.

(Finalmente, vuelve a haber un fondo negro. El héroe esta intrigado.)

RYU: Mama... ¿Cómo paso todo esto? ¿Y como volviste?

VOZ: No lo entiendes todavía. No somos reales. Nadie aquí lo es.

RYU: ¡Es Ray! ¿Qué haces tú aquí?

RAY: La cosa va así, Ryu. Esto es un mundo feliz, un futuro provechoso…

VALERIE: Pero solo podrá ser real... ¡Si acabas con DeathEvan!

ELLOS: Alguien más quiere hablarte...

(Se esfuman y en su lugar aparece Patty. O Yua, o como quieras.)

RYU: Mi hermana perdida... como no pude darme cuenta...

PATTY: Ya no importa... Sálvalos, a tus amigos... y al mundo entero. ¡Vamos!

(La acción vuelve a Bleu y Evans frente a frente. Ryu aterriza allí y no solo...)

EVANS: ¡No es posible! Hace nada se esfumo un dragón ¡Y ahora vuelven cuatro!

BLEU: ¡Ahí os quiero ver! Vamos todos a la de tres...

VALERIE: ¡ATACA, DRAGÓN!

RAY: ¡VAMOS, RUDRA!

YUA: ¡ADELANTE, DRAGÓN!

RYU: ¡VAMOS, KAIZER!

(Aparecen todos los susodichos. Atacan con su especialidad, es harto sabido.)

EVANS: No podréis hacer nada.... ¡Aun sois un puñado de dragonzuelos!

BLEU: Yo no abriría la boca tan rápido, ¿Eh, tropa?

VOZ: En efecto. ¡Déjanos algo a nosotros!

Todos los que habían caído estaban vivos otra vez, de alguna forma. El demonio se resiste a creerlo, pero la paliza que le esta cayendo es muy real, a su pesar.

RAY: Todos juntos, haremos el definitivo poder del dragón.

VALERIE: ¡Ahora!

Los dragones aliados entran en el cuerpo de Kaizer y provocan su transformación en una secuencia automática y chulesca. Para no perdérselo.

KAIZER: KAIZER-DRAGÓN SE TRANSFORMA EN.... ¡MODO GUERRERO!

********************************************************************

YAMI-AUTOR: ¡Aaaarg, ya se donde se me cayo el DVD de Digimon 02! ¡Mi caldo!

AUTOR: ¿Culpa tuya?

*******************************************************************

(Ahora el dragón parece un guerrero bípedo reforzado para el combate. Se prepara.)

BLEU: Chicos, lanzad vuestros ataques donde os diga. ¡Circulo de los Conjuros!

(Abre una brecha fantasmal que parece absorber el aire.)

BLEU: ¡Venga, dirigidlos aquí!

MACKAREL: ¡Cruzada... Santa!

M-MASTER: ¡Ataque Spray!

EMBER: ¡Llamas!

ANGELA: ¡Ataque... Misil!

IRA: ¡Venganza...!

M-TOPO: ¡Escala 8!

(Todo es tragado por la brecha esa haciéndola cambiar de color. La culebra se dispone.)

BLEU: Kaizer, cuando acabe mi conjuro dirige tu ataque para que se mezcle con esto...

KAIZER: SI, SEÑORA...

BLEU: Más rojo que la sangre, más oscuro que la noche, hundido en las tinieblas del tiempo, en tu nombre y el mío invoco tu sagrado poder. Que todo estúpido que se cruce en su camino ¡Sea destruido por siempre! (Se carga) ¡MATA... DRAGONES!

KAIZER: ESPERA... ¡CARGA DEL KAIZER!

Aquello fue como juntar materia con antimateria, desaparecen y se produce energía. En cristiano, un gran kaboom. Cuando se fue el humo, el bicho parecía... marchito.

EVANS: Ryu... ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué queréis destruirme? ¿Por qué no entendéis que el fin del mundo es su destino? ¿Por qué la gente... se resiste a la destrucción?

BLEU: Haces demasiadas preguntas, demonio.

EVANS: Ahora desapareceré. Y soñare... con la destrucción. Adiós, Nikanoru...

(El monstruo se hizo migas delante de sus ojos. Solo quedo un montón de polvo.)

RYU: Lo hicimos... No es un sueño. ¡Lo hicimos de verdad!

BOW: ¡Sabia que lo harías!

BLEU: ¡Mi héroe!

NINA: Cuando estaba atrapada en el cristal, aun podía oír lo que hacías por nosotros. Cuando me quise dar cuenta, todos estábamos bien otra vez...

KATT: Me ha encantado luchar contigo, chico. No se como sentirme ahora...

STEN: ¡Bueno, créetelo! ¡Evans es ahora un mal recuerdo!

SPAR: Todos lo hicimos. También la gente que nos apoyaba, y aquellos invitados...

RYU: Ya lo se. Quiero que todos lo sepan. ¡Quiero compartir esto con el mundo!

JEAN: Oh la la, no le hagamos esperar. En marcha.

(Todos salen por el pasillo. Cuando ya no queda nadie, Bleu se queda en un rincón.)

BLEU: Menudo demonio mas gordo. ¡Ha merecido la pena de no dormir unos meses!


	26. La vida es fantastica

El grupo volvió a la zona donde vivían los miembros de los Dragones. Tras los festejos y las felicitaciones era hora de volver a la superficie. El Sabio Dragón quiso decir algo, luego la conversación siguió en la montaña de Gate.

RYU: Mmm, la puerta que lo empezó todo... No me gusta dejarla como esta...

RAND: Bueno, aun así te mereces que te llamaran héroe, muchacho.

NINA: ¡Eh, no te pongas rojo! Es muy normal si piensas lo que has conseguido.

KATT: Lo que yo diga, Ryu es macanudo. ¿Qué no?

RYU: Bueno, ir por delante, yo quiero recordar bien este sitio...

(Algo en la mente de Ryu no le convencía. Recordó al Sabio Dragón.)

SABIO: Buen trabajo, Niño Elegido. Has hecho bien en cumplir el tan deseado sueño del Clan de los Dragones. DeathEvan se ha ido y con el sus demonios. Nuestra labor de vigilar el mundo será mucho más fácil. Ya no hay razón para que estés con nosotros, así que ve con tus amigos... Se que sabrás cumplir tu destino...

(La acción vuelve a Ryu.)

RYU: ¿Qué se destruirá? El Sabio de los dragones dijo que DeathEvan seria destruido. Sin embargo, solo... desapareció. Eso quiere decir... que el mal no se ha apagado.

(La cámara cambia al pueblo de Gate donde están los demás.)

KATT: ¿Alguien sabe donde se metió Ryu?

BOW: Se quedo a hacer no se que cosa en la entrada del Infinito.

NINA: Algo no me deja tranquila… Volvamos allí.

BLEU: _Ay, no…Si hace lo que yo creo, lo que hice no habrá servido para nada…_

En la entrada, Ryu esta a punto de invocar a Kaiser y repetir la historia, cuando algo llego del cielo. Era algo enorme, era difuso, ¡Era la Nada!

RYU: ¿Pero que es eso? ¡Viene demasiado rápido!

(En el pueblo de Gate, el resto había empezado a notarlo también.)

KATT: ¡Mira! ¡Una burbuja blanca avanza inexorablemente engullendo todo a la vista!

BLEU: ¡Jope, niña! ¿Desde cuando sueltas frases tan por encima de tu C.I?

NINA: Debe ser la desesperación… ¡Aaaaaaaah!

*************************************************************

La Nada se trago todo lo que faltaba por cubrir. Todo se volvió blanco vacío, no había ancho, largo o alto, el tiempo pareció haberse detenido. Trataron de buscarse.

RAND: ¿Estáis todos enteros?

BOW: Lo que no se es si estamos todos. ¿Si o no?

STEN: Ya se. ¡Primero, agarraros a vuestra Shaman respectiva!

SANA: No te pases ni un pelin, mono sabio.

(Todos lo hicieron. Pero quedaban algunos sin emparejar.)

SPAR: Eh, pero yo no dispongo de pareja según ese criterio. ¿Y Bleu?

BLEU: No, yo ya tengo.

JEAN: Madmoiselle, ¿Cómo puede tener pareja sin que sea…? Espera…

NINA: ¡RYU! ¡Eras tú! Menos mal que apareciste.

RYU: Ni yo se como he vuelto tan rápido. Pero no se que hacemos aquí.

NINA: Alguien se esta concretando ahí. ¿Crees que pueda ser…?

TODOS: ¡EL AUTOR!

AUTOR: (llega) No, no me confundáis, los autores de este tinglado son el personal de Capcom, la empresa de software. Yo solo os he usado para contar una historia.

KATT: ¿Me estas contando que somos una maldita copia?

SPAR: Creo que no es tan sencillo. Somos personajes de una ficción, ¿Es así?

AUTOR: Así lo temo. Todo vuestro mundo esta basado en un videojuego de éxito cuyo nombre ya no importa mentar. A mi me gustaba crear fan-fics de aquello que me gusta, y así aparecisteis vosotros. Solo Bleu sabía todo esto desde el principio.

BOW: Por eso sabia lo que iba a suceder… y se andaba con 'secretos'.

BLEU: Y cuando Ryu va a hacer la escena final, vas y cortas. ¡Te parecerá bonito!

STEN: Y te inventaste lo del fondo blanco para escribir menos, ¿Eh?

AUTOR: Oye, que erais 15 personas viajando juntas. No puedo hacer frases para todos. Cuando empecé hace años lo hacia hasta con ganas, pero la cosa se fue resintiendo.

RAND: ¿Qué va a pasar con nosotros? ¿Se acabo lo que se daba? ¿Acabo la historia…?

AUTOR: Técnicamente si. Faltaba Ryu de tomar una decisión que afectaría a la pantalla de créditos, el final bueno o el regular, que es algo más dramático.

SPOR: Jo, aunque sea una copia tengo derecho a vivir, y amar…

NINA: Spor, por favor…

AUTOR: Pero no pasa nada. Si convenzo a algún otro autor para que siga creando algún embrollo con vosotros de protagonistas, todo os ira bien.

SPOR: ¿Habrá que esperar mucho? Algunos ya queremos ir al baño.

NINA: ¡Spor!

AUTOR: Veré que se puede hacer. Dejare las cosas más o menos como predijo Valerie.

(Aparece un PC delante del autor y escribe, junto a su espíritu.)

YAMI-AUTOR: No te digo, y ahora me hace seguir trabajando…

NARRADOR: Nina volvió a Windia con su hermana. Con sus poderes de autor, el que suscribe volvió a Mina a la normalidad y vivieron con Spor en el castillo todas felices.

SPOR: ¿Qué, nos marcamos un triplete para esta noche?

MINA: (alarma Yuri) Como eres…

NINA: ¡Esa es la guarrita con la que me fusioné!

NARRADOR: Ryu y Bow volvieron al Gremio de los Guardabosques y junto a su fiel Katt, sembraron el terror entre los malvados (y entre las buenas mozas.)

RYU: Vamos mis guerreros, ¡Al ataque!

KATT: ¿Cuándo vamos a la disco a buscar mozos/as?

NARRADOR: Jean encontró a Nimufu y la ayudo con su crisis, llevándosela al palacio de Simafort. Ahora trataban de solucionar el problema de aspecto de Jean.

JEAN: ¿Ahora quieres transformarme en persona humana…?

NIMUFU: Es por nuestra niña, para cuando la tengamos…

JEAN: A este paso, hoy no va ser…

NARRADOR: Rand siguió trabajando el huerto de su madre, que para eso se había gastado los cuartos en el. Hasta que descubrió su terrible secreto.

RAND: ¡Ah! ¡Vegetales gigantes invisibles!

NARRADOR : Spar también encontró una opción interesante. Rand se lo puso fácil.

SPAR: Si, es como estar en casa. Cuanta hierba.

NARRADOR: Las Shamans y su abuela montaron un laboratorio secreto para continuar el perfeccionado de la evolución bajo la tapadera de una agencia de chicas-para-todo.

SESO: Abuela, ¿Crees que este espanto de uniforme es necesario?

ABUELA: Claro. Además, así no desatareis pasiones animales en los clientes.

SANA: Pues por eso…

NARRADOR: Sten, debido a que ya no había guerras, acabo quedándose sin blanca y tuvo que recurrir a un trabajo bien pagado que todos conocemos.

ELBORAN: Y luego quiero que hagas esto, lo otro, lo de mas allá, bla bla bla…

STEN: Con lo bien que estaba yo en el ejercito…

NARRADOR: Y Bleu… se fue otra vez. Nadie sabe si a dormir o no, pero nadie la volvió a ver hasta mucho después, con la aparición de un nuevo Niño Elegido.

*****************************************************************

(El autor sale del estudio. Su Yami se materializa, el espíritu de las Gafas Milenarias.)

YAMI-AUTOR: Parece que eso fue todo.

AUTOR: Al menos, ha quedado con posibilidad de una continuación.

YAMI-AUTOR: ¿Qué harás ahora?

AUTOR: No se, me gusta novelizar videojuegos. Voy a ver uno de...

YAMI-AUTOR: Yo volveré a mi sitio, tengo que prepararme para el curso siguiente… y no vuelvas a marcarte un 'Nacho/Alvaro' para dejar una historia sin su final, ¿eh?

AUTOR: Lo intentare, pero no lo prometo... ¡Gñ!


End file.
